


Red vs Remnant

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dark, F/M, Grimm - Freeform, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 83,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Reds and Blues wanted to relax and go retire in peace. When their ship crashes for unknown reasons on a backwater world, they are confronted with violent monsters, new threats, and new friends. Team RWBY must adapt as the world explodes into conflict, with dead littered on both sides. But even on the battlefield, hope and compassion can be born.





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be mature and a little dark. I will certainly try for comedy but I will not forsake the mood for said comedy. All advice is welcome and I hope you enjoy the ride.

Carolina gazed out as the ship sent to take them to some random moon in the deep backwater of the outer rim. The lower hanger window provided a good view into space, and she often came here to be alone, every since Church left. A squad of ODSTs were cleaning their rifles next to a dropship behind her. Every now and then they would glance in her direction, some making idiotic comments. 

"Look who's back again, come here for another brood, Pastel Princess?" One snorted  
"Yeah, preparing to fight more simulation troopers, or perhaps backwater Chorus militias?" Another piped in

Carolina ignored them, after dealing with God's perfect idiots for years, she had developed titanium skin. Epsilon would have usually shot something back at them, but he was gone. She turned and stalked off through the various supply crates towards the mess hall on deck B. Several marines stepped out of her way, their faces covered with combat helmets. The ship was new, fresh off an orbital shipyard over harvest. The mess hall doors slid apart as she entered, and even Carolina was surprised at the orderliness of the place. She had expected a food fight, or some type of brawl, but that wasn't happening. 

Washington and Tucker were currently arm wrestling next to their food, while Grif and Simmons were arguing with the mess hall cooks. Sarge was in a corner with a marine private who was discreetly looking for some reason to escape the boring rant of whatever Sarge was fixated on today, Carolina figured it was a toss up over his uniform or the ship's lack of live-fire exercises. Donut was holding up a paint sample to the wall's uniform gray, and Lopez was nowhere to be found. A few marines and navy personnel were scattered around, eating the leftovers of dinner. 

"Carolina! Want to place a wager on this?" Washington called  
"Is everything have to be a bet...nevermind. What are the stakes?"  
"Tucker has to give me his biscuit if I win, and I have to give him mine if he loses. You want to place a bet?"  
She shook her head, "What would I even bet, or get if I'm right?"  
"I could give you plenty," Tucker started before she punched his shoulder, "Chill! I meant my corn, I don't eat chicken food, just the chicken."  
"Shut up, why don't you kick his ass already Wash?"  
Both started, arms locked upright, but after a minute Washington began to slowly push Tucker's arm down. Tucker began turning the tide, and eventually slammed Washington's hand down. He grabbed his arm and slowly moved the wrist around, obviously sore. 

"Jesus, how are you so strong?"  
"8 plus years." Tucker said  
"So?"  
"Alone in that canyon for 8 years."  
"Of course, I'm talking to Tucker." Washington face-palmed.  
"And with that, I'm done with this conversation." Carolina said

She went over to see what Grif and Simmons were doing, as a large line of UNSC men were gathering behind them. Both were in heated discussion with the cook, gesturing to the tub of potatoes. The cook, a disgruntled man with a beard and man-bun was waving his serving spoon around by this point. He turned and scowled as Carolina approached, but instead turned to Grif.

"No 3rd helpings. We have a month before our next resupply, and I'm not the one thats going to tell the helljumpers they have to ration their food."  
"Hey man, I'm just saying that as the savior of an entire UNSC colony, I deserve some extra rations." Grif said  
"You mean the independent Chorus? Good fucking job there orange, now go peel yourself."  
"If they're independent, then we're their ambassadors, right?" Simmons asked, "So why not give us the extra serving for the sake of diplomatic relations?"  
"Only person that gets 3rd helpings is the Master Chief, now get the hell out of line." The man said  
"Move fatass!" A marine shouted from in the line behind them

Carolina put her hand on Grif's shoulder, and he sighed.

"No more food? This day couldn't get any worse."

Suddenly the ship shook and the lights went out, save the warning red light and the siren sounding. Every soldier in their began racing towards various combat stations, screaming curses and questions. 

Simmons got there first, "Son of a bitch, you just had to open your mouth didn't you?"

 

______________________

 

Blake ducked as a Grimm Beowulf swung a claw towards her midsection, before cutting its leg and then decapitating it as it sank to one knee. She turned and shot two more heading towards Weiss as she landed 5 quick strikes on an Ursa and sent it toppling over. Yang uppercut a Beowulf and shattered its skull as Ruby cut its companion in half. The last remains of the pack fell over and slowly began to dissolve. Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud, and turned to face the others.

"Well that was fun, now where are the bigger one's hiding?" Yang said  
"Hopefully there won't be any bigger ones. I for one don't find pleasure in beating Grimm senseless." Weiss said  
"Don't worry, I'm sure something will turn up," Ruby said, "there was one more pack spotted around here, and our mission is to find it."  
"Before it finds us." Blake said  
Yang deactivated her Ember Cellica, and crossed her arms. "Well I hope the next pack at least makes it fun, I want something exciting, not a workout routine. It makes for a Grimm day."

Yang grinned as the others collectively facepalmed. Blake leaned up against a nearby tree, and surveyed the grassland, but so far no other Grimm had appeared. The wind blew through her hair slightly, and she sighed. It was calm nights like tonight that she would usually read on the deck of her house, if she was lucky perhaps she could fit a quick chapter into her watch shift at camp tonight. 

Luck didn't smile upon her, it never did. Ruby looked up and let out a gasp. Yang and Weiss looked up and covered their eyes, both making involuntarily gasps of surprise. Blake looked up, only to see a giant ship on fire plunging through the sky, trailing bits and pieces of bent metal and debris. Blake watched as it crashed down relatively close to them, with a boom loud enough to be heard from here.

"Exciting enough for you?" She said  
"I was hoping for something meaner." Yang replied  
"The Grimm pack will be drawn to the wreckage, we need to help them.". Ruby exclaimed  
"We don't even know who "they" are, if they're even friendly." Blake said  
"Of course you would be the first to want to walk into a ball of chaos, every Grimm for miles will be there," Weiss sighed, "Let's go."

The journey was largely uneventful, as RWBY slipped through the forest, ignoring most of the burnt pieces, some were as large as the trees around them. Some fires burned faintly in the undergrowth, and Blake stamped them out as she passed. Yang bent over and picked up a charred object, and inspected it briefly.

"What is it Yang?" Ruby asked  
"I don't know, looks like some type of helmet." Yang said before passing it around

It was made of some kind of tan metal, with an opening in the front for the wearer to see, with a padded inside that was charred and scratched. A weird logo was barely visible on the exterior, wore off with the impact of the drop. 

"It seems to fit something humanoid, maybe an Atlas prototype?" Blake said  
"Why is it always when Ironwoods prototypes break, we have to clean up the mess?" Weiss groaned  
"Sooner we're there, the sooner we'll know what happened. Let's move RWBY!" Ruby said

The rest of the journey was similarly uneventful, until they reached the edge of the forest, and came upon a large hill. The crest of the hill provided them with a large view of massive carnage. The ship was currently keeled over to one side, and at least 100 humans were currently spilling out of the hanger to help form a hastily erected perimeter, firing at the countless Grimm that were gathering. Blake had never seen so many in her life, it seemed as if every Grimm south of Vale was here. There were dozens of Ursas, Creeps, and other massive Grimm closing in.

"Thats...alot of Grimm." Ruby said  
"Still, we have to try and help." Weiss said  
"I mean the ship did crash the Grimm's party." Yang said

Blake punched Yang softly before looking at Ruby, who nodded. They all drew their weapons, before charging. Blake jumped up, and stabbed a Beowulf as she landed, using it to propel her next jump. Her book would have to wait, a much better mystery was waiting to be solved, the fact that several hundred Grimm were in between her and answers only made her frustrated.

___________

"Oh what the fuck." Tucker said as they all exited the hangar with the rest of the crew. Washington slammed into the nearest cover before peeking around to see what he meant. Giant dark wolves and bears were all bearing down on them at high speeds, growling and snarling. Marines and ODSTs were setting up a permitter around the hangar with the mobile riot control cover systems. Dozens streamed past Washington as they opened fire, taking cover wherever they could find it. He took aim with his battle rifle and opened fire, dropping two with concentrated bursts. Carolina slammed into the bent piece of a longsword he was taking cover in and opened fire on the opposite way. The reds were currently in cover near a squad of ODST snipers deeper in the hangar. Tucker, Caboose, and Doc all took cover near the hangar entrance, before opening fire. 

"Black monster zombies, a shattered moon, are you serious?" Wash said  
"Shut up and shoot up Wash." Carolina growled, slipping into squad CO again.  
"Seriously, what the fuck is up with this planet. Worst planet ever, of all time."  
"Bring it up with my travel agent later Wash, I need you 100% right now."

Wash sighed and sighted in, dropping at least 15 rounds into a bear, who simply shrugged and kept going until a sniper round dropped it. The marines were holding the line decently, dropping the wolves with concentrated fire, but every now and then one would vault over their cover, and a marine or two would be torn to pieces, screaming. 

"Covering fire! Snipers, those bears are HVTs. Someone get a fucking machine gun turret up here." An ODST captain screamed. 

Washington ejected his second mag and slammed a third into his rifle. He had stopped bothering to aim, the number of targets was too great. Several ODSTs had set up turrets at the hangar entrance, providing them with clear fields of fire over the heads of the entrenched marines, and they opened fire. A continuous stream of marines were continuing to emerge from the hangar, as well as navy crewmen armed with whatever the armory could spare. These beasts kept dying in scores, yet they continued to emerge from the forest, as well as several massive elephant like beasts, with white plates and red eyes. Carolina dropped her rifle and drew her pistol, opening fire. 

"Grif, get us some ammo over here!"  
"Fuck that, I'm not moving closer to death by Smokey's asshole cousins."  
"Grif, I swear to God if I don't see you with an ammo bag in 2 seconds I'm going to shoot you next."  
"Considering we aren't going to survive anyway, just get it over with."  
"Nonsense, shooting Grif is his commanding officer's duty, c'mere. I knew today would be a good day." Sarge said  
"No offense Sarge, but her gun is out of ammo, so I'd rather have Carolina do it."

A flying black bird swooped down and grabbed an ODST, who dropped his rifle and started screaming, reaching for his combat knife. The bird violently slammed him into the hull of the Crimson Gladiator and drove its beak through his visor. Washington rolled out of cover long enough to grab his ammo belt and toss it to Carolina. 

"Thanks Wash. We need a new plan."  
"Working on it..." Wash's battle rifle ran out of ammo, and he slung it over his shoulder 

The Grimm were over-running the perimeter with sheer speed, strength, and durability. The forward line of marines was lost within minutes of the birds showing up, as they picked up or mauled in aerial dive bombs. The wolves were death incarnate, as marines died to claws that ripped through armor, bone, and flesh without issue. The screams and the curses from that line intensified. 

"Alpha company, pull back! Bravo 1-3, Provide anti-air fire." A captain called

Washington grabbed a downed Marine's assault rifle and opened fire again. He tried not to look at what remained of the man's face. Sarge's shotgun sounded off right beside him, and Wash nodded in his direction. The Grimm were starting to thin slightly, but that was no relief, over half the marines were either dead or dying. 

"You know what black is, dirtbag?" Sarge asked to a Grimm that got too close, blasting half its face off, "A deeper shade of blue."  
The ODSTs were shifting their fire to the griffin like birds that were swooping down, and several starting raining out of the sky. Grif and Simmons were busy running back into the hangar to rejoin Tucker and the rest. The marines were similarly being pushed back, many dying as they abandoned cover to fun. 

"Today is a good day to die!" Sarge yelled, pumping his shotgun  
"It's night, asshole!" Grif shouted  
"Simmons, feed Grif to these beasts and then shoot his remains." Sarge said  
"Yes Sir!"  
Washington emptied his pistol into the nearest wolf and grabbed Sarge by the shoulder, and dragging him back towards the hangar, Carolina covering their retreat. Marines were climbing up onto the slightly raised lip of the hangar before joining the last line of cover, the stacked crates provided good cover. Several machine gun turrets opened fire on the larger Grimm, dropping them. Washington grabbed some ammo for his battle rifle and opened fire as the last of the Marines streamed in, with cuts, bruises, and broken armor, if not broken limbs. 

"I think that's everyone." Washington called  
"Wait! Where's Caboose, he was taking my rear just a second ago." Donut  
"God damnit." Tucker said  
"Donut or Caboose?"  
"Both."

Caboose was currently looking around wildly as freckles emptied his assault rifle into anything that moved. The beasts were almost at the hangar doors, and Caboose began to make his way towards them, screaming.  
"Bad Build-A-Bears! Bad, no extra stuffing for you! Freckles doesn't want to play right now."  
"Target Acquired. Target Acquired. Target Acquired. Target Acquired. Target Acquired. Target Acquired. Target Acquired..." Freckles was almost overloaded at this point, the rifle was sparking slightly.  
"See, Freckles is shy around new people. I can still be your friend though, I love meeting new people, and then totally not having tank accidents with them, Tucker does those." Caboose continued to ramble, oblivious. He made slow progress towards them, mainly because Freckles's recoil was pushing him that way. 

Washington put a hand on Carolina's shoulder as she began to exit the hangar. 

"You don't have Epsilon to run your suit, the best thing you can do now is provide cover fire." he reminded her  
"I hate it when you make sense."  
"I hear its a rare occurrence."  
"Thankfully."  
Washington sighted in on the nearest wolf, only to see a black bow and then its head fell off. Before he could react, another Grim was cut in half as what looked like Red Riding hood armed with Death's scythe came out at insane speeds. 

"Carolina? Are those..."  
"Looks like it."  
"Weirdest Planet ever, of all time."

 

_______________

Yang put her feet together and slammed face first into a Beowulf as she landed, using one gauntlet to propel her other straight into an Ursa, the shotgun blast sending it toppling over. Ruby was using her rifle's recoil to propel her Scythe to insane speeds, cutting through swaths as she raced towards the ship. Each member of RWBY was doing something similar, racing towards the ship's hangar, where the remaining soldier were making a last stand. One, in blue helmeted armor was screaming randomly about friendship as he fired at everything that moved. 

"Weird." Yang muttered as she slammed into a Ursa, her boot connecting with enough force to snap its neck around and breaking it. She hit the ground and rolled to her feet, ducking under a Beowulf's swing to punch it three times in the chest and then the head. Weiss has skewered three Beowulf's, and Blake was cutting her way to the blue soldier, as Ruby was recoil jumping through the hoard, screaming with either fear or joy, Yang couldn't tell. 

The soldiers so far hadn't shot at her yet, perhaps out of mutual enemies, and they maintained their discipline, opening fire with machine guns, snipers, assault rifles, and rocket launchers. Yang kept running for the hangar, punching her way through several Beowulfs, before reaching the hangar, and kicking an Ursa's knee out and punching it hard enough for it slam into the hangar roof. Weiss was using her dust to enhance her strikes, and sending Grimm flying. Ruby and Blake had teamed up to hoist the soldier up, where three similarly armored soldiers were trying to grab him. 

The soldiers helped provided covering fire as Yang kept fighting, the Grimm slowly thinning out. She took some hits, she knew she had when one punch would send Ursas flying, but Yang didn't feel anything in the adrenaline, she just kept on fighting. Weiss was now using glyphs to keep the Grimm from reaching the hangar, and letting the soldiers gun down the Grimm as she maintained a low ice wall. Blake was perched on a the back of a dead soldier who was draped over a machine gun, firing her pistol. Ruby had taken a perch on top of a gunship in the hangar, and was sniping. Yang focused on extermination, and punch an Ursa, using the recoil to flying kick a Beowulf. A griffin with only one wing crashed into her, slamming her all the way to the hangar floor.

"You alright?" Weiss called  
"Golden," Yang said, "Any chance the rest will just piss off?"

There wasn't a chance, and for the next half hour the fought off the stragglers, until at last the Grimm stopped coming. Yang stretched, before walking over towards Ruby, who was sitting cross legged at the raised edge of the hangar. Blake was sitting next to her, her arm wrapped around Ruby, and Weiss walked towards them both. Yang clasped Ruby on the back.

"Well, score one for team RWBY, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Ruby said sadly  
"I guess? We won, didn't we?" Yang said  
"They didn't." Ruby whispered, pointing at the carnage in front of the hangar, where countless maimed and dismembered soldiers were laying. A rough glance put around 350 dead in Yang's mind. Yang felt slightly ashamed of herself, but at the same time was still happy that none of team RWBY had died. 

"Yo, Mighty Morphing Mystery Rangers, what the hell was that?" Someone called

They all turned to see several other soldiers in armor heading towards them. 4 were in red/Orange armor, 3 in bluish, 1 in purple and 1 in black and yellow armor. The other soldiers were starting to drag the dead off the field or collapse in exhaustion.

"Yeah, cause whatever the fuck that was, it was cool as shit, where do they teach that stuff." The orange one called out. 

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked  
"The weapons, the fighting skill, the monsters, what was all that?" The female blue asked  
"The Grimm? Well they're everywhere, as for our weapons and fighting, we're huntresses. Its a fun gig." Yang said  
"So you do this, for a living?" The black and yellow one asked  
"Pretty much, its really cool. My mom did it, and so does my sister." Ruby said, pointing at Yang with a smile.  
"The important question here is every weapon here also a gun," The red one with a shotgun asked, "and where can I get one?" 

"Its probably best if you don't get one." Blake said, trying to be diplomatic as possible.  
"Missy, I've fought in more battles than there are locks of hair on that head.."  
"Yeah, battles against those losers." The orange one said, nodding to the aqua and dark blue soldiers  
"Up yours, fatass. The only battles you fight are against your personal hygiene." The aqua one responded

Yang and Blake exchanged a look, "Regardless, its a long and hard process to build a..." Ruby started  
"That's not the only thing thats long and hard." The aqua one said to her, "Bow chicka bow wow." 

Weiss and Blake started to back away, as did the others soldiers, minus the dark blue one. Ruby just stood there looking confused. Yang walked forward, and the aqua one started to back away.  
"Aww shit," He said, "Listen, I'm a lover not a fighter, can we just be friends?"  
Yang stepped out and grabbed his throat, and lifted him off the floor.  
"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" Yang snarled, protecting her sister.  
"Look Goldilocks, I didn't mean to make you jealous, there's plenty of me to go around."  
Yang dropped him, and he began to gasp for air as he stood up. Yang waited for him to regain his feet before reaching in and grabbing him by his crotch, hard. His knees buckled slightly, and he gasped in pain.  
"Listen tin-head, I go by many names, but your sorry ass can just call me "sir". Secondly, that is my little sister who you're talking to, and we just risked our lives saving your ass, so perhaps you can show a little respect before I squeeze something really long and really hard, got me?"

He gasped and was in obvious pain. "Guys, a little help?"  
The red team was too busy laughing, and the other cyan one couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice when she spoke  
"I think you walked into it, you have to walk out of it."  
"Look, I'm sorry, can.." He began  
Yang squeezed harder, "Sorry what? I'd hate to raise your voice an octave in front of your friends, it must be embarrassing enough as it is to be shown up by little old me."  
"Sorry sir, can you just let me go and take a joke?"  
The black and yellow one stepped forward, and placed his hand on Yang's shoulder, and looked down into her eyes. His visor was slightly disconcerting.  
"Look, Miss...?"  
"Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long."  
"Miss Xiao Long, can you please release my friend here? I know he is an asshole and deserved that, but we'd really like to know more about what this place is. If he acts up again, feel free to knock him out."  
"Sure thing. Nice to meet you...?"  
"I'm Washington, this is Carolina, Sarge, Simmons, Donut, Grif, Caboose, Doc, and this charming individual is Tucker." He said, indicating each respectively. 

Yang let Tucker go, and he collapsed to his knees, groaning. Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang, while Simmons, Grif, and Carolina were laughing at his predicament.  
"I'm so recording this," Carolina said, "About time someone took you down a peg."  
Yang reached down and offered him a hand, which Tucker took, his armor making him slightly harder to pull up.  
"I'm Yang, nice to meet you Tucker." She smiled at him and winked.  
"Nice to meet you too Y..." Yang raised an eyebrow  
"...sir." He finished, only to have Grif and Simmons rebound in their laughter, even Blake cracked a smile, as Weiss hid her mouth with her hand.  
"Dude she totally made you her bitch." Grif said  
"Nobody is anybody's bitch." Washington, the voice of reason, said, "Now, it was nice to meet you Yang, mind introducing us to your friends?"  
"Well, this is my little sister Ruby, that cool cat over there is Blake, and this is Weiss." Yang said, ignoring the glare from Blake. Nobody noticed the pun.  
Carolina eyed them over, "Well, nice to meet you all. Do you know if those things will come back?"  
Blake answered, "They feed on negative emotions, considering the wounded and traumatized, this ship is going to be a beacon for Grimm. You should probably consider evacuating to the city."  
Sarge grunted, "If you haven't noticed missy, most of those soldiers can't walk however far away this city is. Besides, who is gonna pass up another good fight like that?"  
Weiss, "Which is why being a Schnee has its advantages, I was able to confirm that Atlas is sending a strong military force to help evacuate and analyze the wreck."

An ODST captain was walking over, and managed to catch the last bit of conversation, before storming up and drawing a pistol and pointing it at Weiss. Yang burned with fury, and everyone else on RWBY drew their guns. The Reds and Blues also pointed their weapons, although half were pointed at either the ODST or Weiss, and the other half were at each other. 

"You have got to be yanging my chain right now." Yang muttered, earning a glare from all parties  
"What? Bad habit."  
"Right," The ODST said, "Why don't we just set the guns down for now. Whatever your name is..."  
"Weiss Schnee."  
"Right. Your military is going to do what with UNSC property, cause that is gonna be a problem. Right now we're down around 640 known dead, the entire command staff is KIA, and now I've got a military about to procure a ship now under my active command? I'm not letting that happen."  
"UNSC?" Ruby asked  
"United Nations Space Command."  
"You guys are from SPACE? That's sooo coool." Ruby practically squealed  
"Whatever strawberry shortcake. So Popsicle, how about you all scram back to whatever city you mentioned, and we can work on getting our ship in a defendable position."  
"What did you just call me?" Weiss couldn't believe such a callous disrespect.  
"Popsicle, Ice Queen, Freezer-burn, I don't care what I call you, just get the hell off my ship."  
"Hey!" Yang said, "We just helped save your sorry asses, and now you want to kick us out?"  
"You want to steal UNSC property for some backwater militia, when I'm trying to get our communications relay working to contact help. Forgive me for not forgiving vandals."  
"Alright, everyone calm down." Carolina said, "How about we go with them, get some supplies for the communications relay while you manage here."  
"If you want to get the sims out of my hair, be my guest. Perhaps you Freelancers can do something useful for once."  
"Hey, that's not true..." Washington began  
"Really? While we were busy facing a fucking genocide, you wind-up spartans were busy killing UNSC soldiers for your rogue director. I lost friends to you assholes, but since you wiped the diaper of some backwater planet, now I'm supposed to kiss your ass? All of you just get off my ship, I have enough shit to deal with." The ODST walked off before anyone could offer a reply.

Yang felt there was alot more underneath the surface, for instance apparently they faced a genocide? Did the Grimm exist elsewhere? Blake and Weiss both looked at Yang, and Ruby raised an eyebrow. This group of soldiers seemed...exotic, to say the least. She figured a trip to the city couldn't be so bad, besides it was better than arguing with Ironwood 2.0 over there. She figured one of them would shoot the other within a week. 

"Smooth, really fucking smooth." Grif said  
"Lets just move people," Carolina said, "So, Ruby was it? Why don't you take us to your city."  
"Yay! Roadtrip!" Caboose said  
"Oh god no." Tucker muttered  
"What's so bad about a roadtrip?" Ruby asked  
"Are we there yet?" Caboose asked  
"No." Tucker, Carolina, and Simmons all said at once  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Hey, on an unrelated topic, would any of you 4 happen to have any duct-tape on you?" Washington asked


	2. The Trees have Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reds and Blues start to search for a way of of Remnant, and Team RWBY is sent to follow them. Blake spies on Wash and Carolina

Grif was done with this jungle, and he didn't hesitate to let everyone know exactly what he thought of it. Bugs were buzzing around him, and the humidity was killing him. He really wished his basic environment conditioning system hadn't broken down in training. 

"This is bullshit, why couldn't we have just waited and taken a ship from those military guys?" Grif asked  
"Cause this is easier, now just keep walking." Carolina said  
"Easier for you, miss special agent, some of us have limits." He retorted  
"Its just a little bit farther, then we'll be in the city." Ruby said, skipping up beside him

Doc and Donut were up ahead, with Simmons and Sarge behind him. Blake and Washington were in the rear while Yang and Tucker took up the front. Weiss was beside him. The forest around them slowly began to thin out as the city grew closer, the buildings coming up. 

"So, what's with the gun sword?" Washington asked Blake  
"Gambol Shroud? I made it with...an old friend." Blake said, drawing the blade.  
"You name your weapons?"  
"Of course, we make and name our own. Don't you guys do something similar, with that armor?"  
"Our armor? Why would we make our armor?"  
"With the different colors and helmets, I thought you guys made your own." Blake shrugged  
"Yeah, cause Caboose can totally pick up a welder, let alone make military grade armor." Tucker chimed in  
"Could you not eavesdrop on every conversation?" Simmons asked  
"Sorry, but when you don't get the fucking sniper rifle, you get good hearing and good eyesight."  
"How does that even make sense?" Weiss asked  
"I don't know, it just happened."  
"Are we there yet?" Caboose said  
"No." Everyone said

The girls took them to some inn near their school, where several people gave them odd looks. Grif didn't care, he was looking for a bed to pass out in. Yang dragged Tucker, Doc, and Donut over to the bar while Ruby and Weiss were showing them their rooms for the reds, while Blake took Wash and Carolina to see the headmaster. Their rooms were spacious enough, with one less bed than members on Red team.  
"Dibs" Grif said  
"Dibs. Fuck." Simmons said a second too late.  
"Uhh, what?" Ruby asked  
"Means Maroon 5 over there has to sleep on the floor since he called it last."  
"That doesn't even make sense dumbass." Simmons said  
"Dude it totally does, you've got maroon armor and you're as annoying as 5 normal people."  
"Can you both stop the bickering for 5 seconds?" Weiss said exasperated  
"Lady, its part of our charm." Grif said  
"If part of your charm is sitting around and disobeying orders, dirtbag, then I'd say your prince charming." Sarge spat   
"This is interesting and all, but Weiss and I have to go talk with Yang and Blake. Good night." Ruby said  
"Yeah, night to you too Ruby, Weiss." Simmons said  
"Kiss ass." Grif muttered  
"Fuck off."   
Weiss cleared her throat. "Well, Goodnight."

 

________

 

Blake knocked on the headmaster's door, and was surprised when Ironwood answered the door, his white military uniform a stark contrast to the green gears that were shifting throughout the office. Ozpin looked up from his desk and beckoned them over.   
"Thank you from bringing our guests, Mrs. Belladonna. Please, all of you take a seat." Ozpin motioned to the three chairs in front of his desk.

Neither Washington or Carolina moved to sit, their helmets giving away nothing of what they were thinking. Blake decided to stand with them, and Ironwood leaned on Ozpin's desk, tapping his fingers on the glass table top. Ozpin simply raised an eyebrow before motioning for Ironwood to continue.

"I'm General Ironwood of the ATLAS Military, and to be frank I'm curious to learn exactly who crashed into Vale and why you did so. So if you could please introduce yourself and shed some light onto these troubling developments."

Blake turned and her ears twitched slightly, her curiosity was definitely piqued. These two had demonstrated to be the leaders of their group, and she wanted to know who was the alpha of their pack. The black and yellow one subtly tilted his head towards the blue one before she stepped forward.

"We are Agents Washington and Carolina of Project Freelancer, and we don't know why our ship crashed. We'd like to know what this place is and if you could help us get home." She said  
"Well Agents, I wish we could have met under less trying circumstances. As for your ship, we don't have anything right now that can repair it. Your captain isn't letting any ATLAS engineers take at look at your communications systems, so for now we're at a deadlock."  
"Well, we can't exactly help right now, since he doesn't like us much either." Washington said  
"What exactly would you need to repair your ship? I'm not sure we have much laying in the storage closest here on campus, but perhaps we can point you in the right direction." Ozpin said  
"The slip space drive is gone, so the next step would be to contact Fleet-Com with our relay, which suffered heavy damage during the crash. I don't know much about repair work, though Wash did repair a downed Comm relay back on Chorus." Carolina admitted, nodded to Washington

Washington stepped forward and cleared his throat, readjusting his grip on the rifle. Blake wondered what he was nervous about.  
"Well, I tried the conventional approach, but it didn't work. So...I punched it, and it worked after that." He admitted sheepishly  
"You...punched it?" Ozpin repeated  
"Yeah, I don't know either." Washington said  
"Maybe it's your semblance?" Blake suggested  
"I'm sorry, his what?" Carolina said  
"Semblance, its a unique trait to each person." Ironwood explained  
"So I have a superpower?" Washington asked  
"Everyone has a semblance, and I guess you could call it a superpower." Ozpin said  
"And mine is fixing stuff by punching it? That's the worst semblance!" Washington   
"Yang would probably like it." Blake couldn't help but smile  
"Regardless of Yang's preferences, we don't actually know if that's your semblance." Ironwood said, "But I did have some comms equipment with a military shipment go missing in the southern quadrant, if you want to try and search for it while I wait for the next shipment?"

Carolina crossed her arms, "And why would we help you do that?" 

Blake didn't blame her, Ironwood wasn't great at subtle manipulation. She had every reason to be suspicious. But she did want to help them get home, if only to go along with what Ozpin wanted. 

Blake decided to speak up, "If you can get the supplies, you can repair your relay faster. If that captain refuses to cooperate then he could end up facing another Grimm siege if you don't get help fast. Your people would die."

Washington cocked his head and looked at her "That does make sense, though I don't relish having to fight more of those...Grimm."  
"I don't relish taking the 7 stooges along with us either. But I don't exactly want to spend any more time on this planet than I have to...no offense." Carolina said  
"None taken." Ozpin said  
"Well, we should probably talk it over with our team. If you'll excuse us." Carolina said  
"Please do, if you need anything, let us know. Ms. Belladonna, a word please?"

Blake nodded as Washington and Carolina, nodding to them as they left, Washington nodded back. Ironwood closed the door behind them as Ozpin gestured for her to sit. Blake sat down and Ozpin followed suit. He set his cane aside and grabbed his coffee mug from the desk. 

"Ms. Belladonna, I have a favor to ask."  
"What is it?"  
"I want you and the rest of team RWBY to keep an eye on our newcomers."  
"You don't trust them?"  
"I don't know them, I want to make sure that they are who they say they are, and that they stay where we can see them."  
"Most of them seem harmless." Blake shrugged  
"Then they are either extremely dangerous, or they might die horribly out there. Either way it makes strategic sense to watch them." Ironwood added

Blake sighed, there goes her chance at finishing her book anytime soon. Overall she was excited, the thrill of the hunt was a rush that never got old. Ozpin simply nodded as she left. Blake's ears twitch and a purr escapes her throat. Blake can't wait to tell the rest of her team. Only when she got to the dorm did she wonder who she was excited to hunt, the newcomers or the Grimm?

_______

Tucker finished draining his beer, and flipped his glass over. Doc was currently playing cards with Donut, and Yang picked up the next shot glass. They had already finished 5 each, and Tucker was beginning to see things as slightly fuzzier. He put his arm on his helmet and motioned for her to continue

"Alright, you're up."  
"You're up what?"  
"Are we still fucking doing this?" Tucker sighed,   
"It is funny, to me anyway." Yang laughed and drained the shot, setting it down again  
"You're up silver lips, unless you're all tuckered out."   
Tucker groaned, "Please stop with the puns, its getting borderline painful." He grabbed the shot and managed to down his 6th shot.  
"Fine. So, where are you guys even from?" Yang asked, "What's it like there?"  
"Depends, I was originally from Earth. Was shipped into a box canyon with the rest of these assholes, and been moving around ever since."  
"What's Earth like?" Yang asked before downing her next shot  
"Well its fucking awful most of the time. 75% of it is water you can't drink, and the rest of it is filled with chicks that won't go out with me. I'm always thirsty." Tucker said  
Yang laughed and flipped her glass over. Tucker snagged a glance at her chest through his visor. He didn't even think about it, it just happened. Tucker almost felt bad, almost. His head must have tilted slightly cause Yang punched him, hard, and winked.  
"Speaking of thirsty, drink up tin-head. Or I win the bet." 

Tucker picked up the glass and drained it with some effort, there hadn't been a good amount of alcohol at Blood Gulch, which is probably the only reason Church had stayed sober. He missed Church, he was a good friend, if you could get past the bitching. He set the glass down with a little wobble, which elicited a grin from the blond bombshell in front of him. She nudged his shoulder in encouragement.

"How old are you? You handle way to much alcohol for a girl your age."  
"Oh, and how old am I?"  
"That was a highschool that your hot friend took Washington and Carolina to, right?"  
"Yeah, so? And don't let Blake hear you say that, she's full of surprises."  
"Surprises are fun, anyway aren't you like 17?"

Yang motioned for the waitress to bring them another set of shots, before drinking the next. Tucker noticed that Yang had some trouble with this one, however well she tried to conceal it. 

"Not how it works here. You start at 18, you graduate from Signal at 17 and spend a year preparing for the entrance exam. I've been at beacon for 3 years now."  
"Still, shouldn't you be m-more focused on being a student ratherr than an alcohol." Tucker asked  
"Shouldn't you be more focused on being a soldier rather than a womanizer?" Yang countered  
"Fair point. Not like I havee much to worry about from m-my competition." Tucker said, nodding to Doc and Donut, who were shuffling the deck.  
"I suppose you do need practice in the whole women department." Yang teased  
"Oh no, I've got that arreaa covered. I picked up an entire planet on-once."   
"Somehow I doubt that, that is unless you live on a planet filled with all guys." Yang hiccuped  
"It t-totally happened. I got tthis key, which is a chick magnett." Tucker only managed to finish half his shot before he dropped the glass, his vision getting extremely blurry.   
"Man, you really can't handle your alcohol, it was just beer. Come on, why don't you go up for the night, and you can show me your "chick magnet" later." Yang said slightly slurred  
"Bow chicka bow wo..." Tucker was slammed into the table by Yang,  
"Don't get ahead of yourself big guy."   
"Hey, I can't help itt. I'm-m a lover not a diplomat."  
"Mhm. Can't help it what?"  
"Really?"  
"Hey, you lost the drinking contest. It was your bet, not mine." Yang said with a grin.  
"I didn't th-think you could drink a bullll under the table." Tucker complained  
"Awww, poor baby. Sleep it off. Come on, lets get you up stairs." 

Tucker was pretty sure he passed out trying to get up the stairs, because he woke up in a bed with his helmet laying on the nightstand next to it. Someone had drawn a red penis on it, right across the orange visor.

"Grif!!!!!"

_______________

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were all back at the Beacon dorm room when Yang walked in, smiling. She was spinning a red marker between her fingers and had a pleased expression on her face. Ruby was happy her sister had enjoyed spending time with the newcomers, however weird they were. Weiss decided to use the moment to re-kindle their argument. Yang took it in stride and sat on the bed near Ruby, and Ruby rested her head on Yang's shoulder.   
"Finally you're back! Maybe you can talk some sense into Blake here." Weiss said

Blake's bow pulled back in irritation, and she shook her head at Weiss.

"It's a smart idea! Besides, its not like you'll be singing campfire songs with them, we'll be watching from a distance. We could learn more about where they came from and who they are, without them lying to us."   
"Who said they were lying to us?" Ruby asked, troubled that the newcomers might be deceiving her  
"Nobody, but its always a possibility. Would you trust a bunch of students with weapons on an unknown planet?" Weiss asked  
"Maybe, it depends on if they were nice." Ruby said, causing Weiss to face palm and Yang to grin.  
"So, what are you two arguing about?" Yang asked as she began to remove her Ember Cellica.  
"Ozpin wants us to shadow the newcomers secretly when they go searching for communication supplies in the south east." Blake explained  
"What's so bad about that?" Yang asked  
"Because they are all immature, foul mouthed, and annoying. I don't understand why any of you want to spend some time with those children." Weiss yelled

Ruby noticed Blake cocked her head to the side and stared off into space, while Yang just gave Weiss a grin she knew would set her off.   
"Oh come on, they aren't that bad. The pink one gave me some tips on interior decorating when I showed him the inn room."   
"I'm surprised you're the one defending this too, after what you did at the hangar. While you and interior decorator plan out the school dance I'm sure Tucker would love chatting with your sister. I for one don't want to get near that guy." Weiss said  
"Yeah, I have a feeling he is going to shape up from now on, since he got a grip." Yang couldn't help but smile  
"I don't get it still, why did you grab him like that? And why did he react like that, is that a weak spot in the armor?" Ruby asked, confused.  
"I'll tell you when you are a bit older sis."   
"Ozpin asked us to, we can't let him down Weiss, its gonna be our job as huntresses to take on jobs we don't want to do." Blake said  
"Alright, fine. The faster they get out of here, the better." Weiss conceded.

Ruby smiled and began to pack her bags, as Weiss did the same. Yang just fell into bed to sleep, and Blake curled up on top bunk with a book. It felt good to be doing something again, Ruby felt like important things were going to happen soon, and she would hate to just sit around doing nothing. 

 

__________

Blake had elected to shadow Washington and Carolina as they exited the campsite to go deeper into the forest. The rest were still sleeping in the clearing near the slowly dying fire, about 5 miles south of Vale. She hopped from branch to branch silently above the pair, who were strolling down towards the nearby river. The rest of her team was either watching the camp or scouting from in-coming Grimm. Washington's armor was the harder to spot, as the color blended into the shadows, having removed his yellow highlights before leaving the city. Carolina hadn't bothered to change her armor yet.

Both stopped and sat on a log near the water, watching the current slide along gently. Blake sat down in a branch several feet away, and watched them intently. During the actual journey the Reds and Blues as they called themselves had displayed their group cohesion, with Tucker and Sarge being the Lieutenants, and Washington and Carolina having some sort of loose agreement for command. These two were the dangerous ones, and also the most interesting. 

"Some night, huh?" Washington opened  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
"Its...peaceful. Reminds me of the Mother of Invention."  
"What makes you say that? Peaceful was the last thing I'd describe that place as."  
"Its all about perspective, you were always too focused on the leaderboard to relax with the friends around you." Washington said, kicking a rock

Carolina removed her helmet, and Blake almost gasped in surprise, it wasn't only the voice, she had the same red hair as Prryha. She managed to remain silent, and the two continued to talk. Weiss slid up beside her, and nodded to Blake. She could guess the reasoning, everyone was more interested in these two than the sleeping soldiers.

"I was...under pressure."   
"Yeah, when me, North, and New Mexico would be watching the latest Grifball match you would be in the training room trying to beat Tex's score."  
"I never did beat it."  
"You didn't have to, you were already better than Tex." Washington said

Blake noticed the emotional response that name got from Carolina. There were obviously more of these agents at some point, and they had been competing, but for what?

"Thanks Wash. I guess I never stepped back to look at the bigger picture, the AI, the Director, Tex, everything. I wanted to win so bad that all I did was lose." 

Washington reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, and Carolina sighed. She grabbed a rock and threw it into the river.

"None of us did, except for Connie."  
"Yeah, and she was killed for it."  
"You still have nightmares?"  
"Sometimes, do you?"  
"Yeah, about Maine, York, South, everyone really. I'm not sure if they're nightmares, but I miss them."  
"I guess that's what I hate the most about myself, is that I was too busy fighting Tex to spend time with them, and now they're gone."  
"Its not your fault."

Carolina balled her fists and slammed them into the log, before hanging her head. Her voice quavered slightly.  
"But it is, Wash. I let him tear us all apart in his twisted games, and I lost my family, again."  
"Its not your fault, you have to let go. He played all of us, but you avenged us. Besides, you've still got family left." Washington said, they looked each other in the eyes   
"Thanks Wash," She looked back towards their camp, "Even if most of them are idiots."  
"Its part of their charm."  
"Yeah."

Both sat in silence for several seconds, and Blake and Weiss exchanged a look. 

"To old friends." Washington clasped her hand, and they raised them together  
"To old friends."

"Wash, what are we doing here?" Carolina asked as she let the fist fall  
"On Remnant?"  
"Just here, why are we still fighting? I don't understand why anymore, but I keep looking for something and can't find it. I have a whole I keep trying to fill, but I can't. Sometimes I just want to go home and start a dojo or something, live a normal life."  
"I feel it too. You know what?"  
"What?" Carolina asked  
"Rhode Island and I used to have these crazy locker room talks in between training sessions, and we would both talk about starting this comedy show when our contracts expired."  
"Really? You making people laugh for a living? Now thats funny."  
"Hey, I did it all the time!"   
"For all the wrong reasons Wash. You were the clumsy one of the team. At least back then."  
"Yeah, I guess I was. But we would always talk about it, we even had a name set up and everything."  
"What was it?"   
"Wash Island."

Carolina couldn't help but chuckle a little, and Blake and Weiss smiled slightly.

"Hey, it was a work in progress." Wash said defensively  
"I like it, no really." Carolina said as she covered her mouth  
"Thanks Carolina."  
"No, thank you Wash, I needed this." Carolina got off the bench, grabbed her helmet, and walked further into the woods  
"No problem, family's got to have each others back." Washington said as she walked away

Weiss silently slipped off to follow Carolina, which suited Blake just fine. She was more interested in Washington personally, he fascinated her. Right now he just sat on the log, looking out to where Carolina had walked off, silent. They both sat there, each watching someone different. Blake almost jumped out of her skin when he addressed her.

"Are you going to spy up there all night, or are you going to come down?" He said

Blake cautiously jumped down, before strolling up across the sandy floor and sitting on the beach. The moonlight reflected her face off his visor slightly as he looked at her.

"How did you know I was here?" Blake asked  
"I didn't. I heard, Weiss's right? Yeah, Weiss's high heel as she approached."  
"I see."  
"I suppose I should thank you for not interrupting or assassinating me, so how long were you watching?" He asked as he scraped a pattern in the sand  
"Since you started. I'm sorry I intruded on such a personal moment." Blake said sincerely  
"You know, hearing you talk reminded me of the White Fang." Blake admitted  
"The who?"   
"Its a terrorist group I used to be a member of. It reminded me of them. They were always fighting at the end about wether or not peaceful protests were working. Friends became strangers to me as we began to fight one another. Sometimes I still miss them, even though they probably hate me by now."   
"I'm sorry to hear that," Washington said, he sounded authentic to Blake, "I know what it's like. I had to watch an old friend gradually go insane before killing him. At first I didn't think I'd be able to live, to function. I was lost and alone. Eventually I found out how to deal with my losses."

Blake swallowed, and stared at the water in front of her, before looking back at Washington

"How did you, how did you deal with it?"  
"I realized I was surrounded by a new family. Tucker, Caboose, Sarge, Grif, Carolina, they all helped me anchor and move past it. I also took up fishing. How about you? You seem like you've gone through something more alike than you're admitting."  
"I'm not sure I've dealt with it yet. I know i have friends around me, I just don't want them to get hurt helping me deal with my problems."  
"What problems are you afraid of?"  
"I don't want to talk about it that much right now."   
"I understand, just trust your friends. Perhaps we can each share a bit more later on?"

Blake looked up at that visor, and gave a weak smile.  
"I think that might be nice. Just not right now. It was nice to meet you, Washington."  
"Likewise Blake. Hopefully we can get to know each other face to face next time, instead of spying?"  
"Yeah, I think it would be nice to just talk to someone for once."

Blake and Washington both got up and started walking back towards the campsite, when Washington turned towards her again

"So, should we go help your friend?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Carolina noticed too. I just hope they don't kill each other."

A loud crash echoed in the woods behind him, and both turned.

"We should probably stop them."  
"Yeah."  
"I'll let you take Carolina, she gets...intense when angry."  
"Have fun with Weiss, hopefully I won't have to thaw you out."  
"Is that her semblance?"  
"You could say so."  
"Still cooler than radio punching."

Both drew their weapons, and ran towards the noise. Blake was curious to see how well this Carolina fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments? Tried to mix comedy and seriousness well while still developing the characters. Less fluff more fighting in next chapter.


	3. Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Carolina come to blows, can Washington and Blake descalate before one gets hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta lot of stuff coming up over the next month, so don't expect as regular updates, I've had alot more free time than normal recently.

Weiss backflipped out the way as Carolina spun and kicked down, creating a divot in the ground. She spun and sliced at Carolina's shoulder, but she leaned back and let the blade pass before grabbing Weiss's arm and kicking her in the side, hard. Weiss gasped and staggered backwards, her arm still held by Carolina. Weiss placed a glyph at both their feet and jumped, dragging her forward and towards the nearest tree at high speeds. She dragged Carolina forward and the momentum slammed her into the tree, and Weiss followed through by driving her knee into her chest at impact. 

Weiss drove her sword into the tree, grabbed Carolina's shoulder, and threw her down with some effort. Carolina landed on her feet, and Weiss jumped down, aiming to strike her head and knock her out. Carolina rolled to the side, and Weiss struck the ground, her sword sinking into the soil. Carolina kicked the back of Weiss's knee and then spun and brought her other foot straight into Weiss's face. She did a backflip with the momentum, and Carolina followed up with a punch aimed at her face. Weiss did a front flip and struck at her shoulder with her high, sending Carolina staggering backwards slightly as she retrieved Myrtenaster. Weiss rushed forward and struck downward at Carolina's helmet. Carolina spun to the left and avoided the attack, back-handing Weiss before punching her stomach twice then her neck before grabbing her arm and twisting it before kicking Weiss's knee out and making her kneel. 

 

Weiss kicked Carolina's leg out from under her, and as she rose, turned, and kicked her visor with her heel. Carolina rolled away and rose to her feet, grabbing a stick from her belt. It extended into a type of baton. 

"My turn." Carolina said 

Before Weiss could react, Carolina rushed forward, kicking down at her kneecap while performing a complex flourish, knocking her blade aside and slamming the baton into her stomach. Electricity arched across her aura, and Weiss could smell it in the air. Carolina's fist slammed into her other wrist before a jump kicked knocked Weiss back, sending her flying into a tree. Weiss had a disturbing thought that Carolina might have been holding back. Weiss hit the tree she bent her knees and absorbed the impact. Weiss flipped the canister on Myrtenaster, selecting fire. Carolina wasn't the only one who had tricks. Her slice send an arc of fire that raced across the floor, sending flames towards Carolina. She front flipped out of the way, and grabbed something from her belt, shooting it at Weiss. 

A claw latched onto Weiss's arm, and she used the Myrtenaster to cut the chord. Carolina body slammed Weiss, and she felt her Aura grow weaker. Carolina struck at her face, but Weiss ducked sideways, before driving her knee into Carolina's crotch piece. Carolina kicked off, struck Weiss's face with her stun baton, and electricity arched across Weiss's aura, some of it fizzled through. She leap off the tree, spun through the air, kicking downward at Carolina, placing ice at her feet, freezing her in place.

"What the...?" Carolina said 

Weiss's foot struck Carolina's head with full force, and her helmet slammed into the ice holding her feet, and she cried out in pain. Weiss moved to spin kick Carolina, but she recovered quickly and grabbed her leg, crushing it hard with her hand. Weiss tried to strike at Carolina's arm, but Carolina yanked her forward, driving her other fist into Weiss's stomach, before using both hands to slam her face into the ice at her feet, hard. Weiss's aura gave out as the ice shattered, and Weiss cried out in pain. Carolina's foot, now free, struck her in the chin, hard. Weiss tasted blood in her mouth, and Carolina's fist connected with her cheek, and Weiss saw stars. Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and struck Carolina across the chest, the fire enhanced strike scratching and scorching her armor and sending her staggering backwards. 

Weiss grunted, she was mad now. She had just enough in her for one final push, and she was going to make that Carolina pay. She summoned a series of speed glyphs around Carolina, who started to reach for her grapple gun. Weiss smiled, and charged. She landed thirty strikes, using the trees when the she couldn't summon the glyphs. Carolina was flying upwards in mid-air when Weiss tried to drive her two feet into Carolina's faceplate. Right before the blow landed Carolina spun mid-air, grabbing her feet and driving her stun baton into Weiss's stomach, before using one foot to spin Weiss towards the ground and driving her other foot into the small of her back. Weiss hit the ground hard. Carolina landed on her feet, but staggered, scratches all over her armor wherever Myrtenaster had landed a hit. Weiss struggled to her feet, and moved her aching arm. Both stood there for several seconds, staring at each other. Carolina was stronger and faster than Weiss expected from a soldier without an aura or a semblance. Carolina was swaying slightly, and Weiss smiled in satisfaction. The tough armor was annoying though. 

Carolina slowly raised both fists, and lowered her stance. Weiss shifted her dust to ice, and drew a breath. They stood still for several seconds, neither would underestimate each other now. Both drew breath, and advanced. Weiss didn't think Carolina could move that fast, both striking with enough speed that they couldn't think, just falling on instinct. Carolina blocked two of Weiss's strikes with her baton before kicking at her leg. Weiss spun and kicked Carolina in the chest, before the sword-play began again. Weiss struck everywhere she could, but Carolina managed to dodge and block everything, landing several hits of her own. A kick to the chest, a stun baton to the left arm, three punches to the upper chest. Weiss staggered and kicked high at Carolina's chest, and stabbing Myrtenaster at the gap of her back knee when she turned to avoid it. Carolina staggered backwards and cried out in pain and anger. They met again, and Weiss managed to land several hits in the gaps of Carolina's armor on the legs, chest, and arms, drawing blood and causing Carolina to grunt in pain with each strike. The ice infused strikes slowed down Carolina, making each strike easier to land. Weiss got ambitious and went for the kill, ignoring her training. Carolina blocked her downward strike with her forearm armor plate, before kicking Weiss into a tree. She cried out and dropped Myrtenaster, struggling to rise. Carolina walked over and kneeled in front of Weiss, her visor inches from her face.

"Why were you following us?" Carolina asked  
"I wasn't following you." Weiss insisted  
"I'm going to ask you again, before I start getting violent." Carolina, drawing her fist back  
"No! Weiss!" Blake cried out as she ran towards them both  
"Blake...?" Weiss managed to cry out

Carolina managed to turn in time to catch a boot to the helmet, sending her crashing over.

"Get away from her!" Blake screamed

 

______________

Blake and Washington raced down the forest, towards the sounds of combat. Blake's ears flattened and a low rumble emerged in her throat. If Washington noticed, he didn't comment. When she reached the clearing, Weiss was kicked across the clearing into a tree. Washington caught up with her just as Carolina began to threaten Weiss, and Blake had seen enough.

"No! Weiss!" She cried  
"Blake...?" Weiss sounded confused and hurt. Rage filled Blake  
"Get away from her!" She screamed

Blake yowled and slammed her foot into Carolina's head, slamming her into a tree. Thought was out the window, and a feral rage took control. Gambol Shroud was in her hand, and its sheath in the other. Carolina staggered to her feet, and drew her baton again. Carolina charged first, striking side-ways. Blake used her Semblance to dodge the attack, before striking Carolina's leg with her sheath and slamming the hilt of her sword into Carolina's helmet. She staggered back, and Blake charged. She spun and slashed at Carolina's arm, but the freelancer ducked and drove her knee into Blake's side. She spun away and snarled, as Carolina's sides heaved as she steadied herself. Blake smiled at her sign of weakness. 

"Blake, Carolina! Cut it out!" Washington called, running towards them both  
"Wash, stay out of this." Carolina warned  
"But..."  
"She's mine." Carolina growled

Blake agreed with Carolina for once, she didn't want Wash getting in the way of her getting revenge for Weiss. It would suck if she had to hurt Washington to do it, but right now she didn't care. Her instincts demanded she protect a friend, and she would do it whatever the cost. Carolina drew her pistol, and Blake cocked Gambol Shroud's pistol back. Washington ran forward and Carolina's pistol barrel and yanked it to the side as she fired.

"No!" Wash cried, "Stop fighting."

Carolina tried to free her gun by punching Wash, he ducked only to have her drive a knee into his chest, before kicking his knee-cap and then his stomach, sending him reeling towards Blake. She didn't want him getting in the way, so she struck his helmet with her sheath before using his knee as a booster to drive her knee into the underside of his helmet, sending him sprawling.

"Stay out of this!" Carolina yelled  
"For your own good!" Blake called after him

Carolina charged again, firing her pistol. Blake ducked and raised her blades to block the shots, letting Carolina jump and drive both legs into the blades, knocking her back several feet. Carolina knocked Blake's feet out from under her and drove a fist into her face, knocking her to the ground with a grunt. Her aura had taken a decent hit from that, and Blake rolled to her feet while firing her pistol. Carolina threw herself sideways with a grunt, but three bullets still caught her legs and arms in grazing blows, knocking her off balance enough for Blake to regain her footing and attack. She went in with a feint, letting a shadow clone take the baton strike as she kicked at Carolina's side. Carolina leaned an inch to the right and drove her foot into Blake's stomach.

Blake landed on her back, and leaped to her feet. She hissed at Carolina, and crouched. Washington once more tried to stop them, this time targeting Blake in his attempt to stop the fight. He stepped in the middle of both of them, his hands raised.

"Everyone just calm down! We can figure this out without killing each other, just set the gun-sword down, and the taser-stick." He said 

Blake hissed at him, which caused Washington to recoil visibly. Blake charged him, and Carolina did the same. Washington looked both ways and shook his head.

"Really?" His shoulders sagged

Washington's side kick took Carolina's baton arm in the joint, sending her staggering back for a second just as Blake's sword connected with his crossed arms. Blake's sword pressed down on his armor, and his knees bent slightly. He looked her in the eyes through the visor. Blake hissed in frustration, respecting his determination and hating it at the same time.

"Please just get. out. of. my. way." She said  
"I don't want to do this either, just stop." He said

Blake used her sheath to slice at his legs, causing him to jump back into Carolina's kick, sending him to the floor. Blake turned to Carolina, and threw her pistol at her, using the ribbon. It wrapped around Carolina's arm, and Blake fired the pistol, using the recoil to drag Carolina towards her, cutting down on her chest piece with her sheath. Carolina fell to the ground with a grunt, and Blake put a boot on Carolina's chest, and placed the sword to her neck, hissing slightly. Carolina tried to rise, but didn't have the energy.

"Why did you attack Weiss?" Blake said  
"I don't take kindly to being spied on." Carolina said

Washington was rubbing his head and trying to stand when Yang and Ruby stormed into the clearing, weapons drawn. Yang grabbed his throat and yanked him to his feet, eyes red.

"What did you do? Why did you attack Weiss?" Yang yelled as Ruby ran over to Weiss  
"What? I didn't attack her." Washington didn't struggle  
"Then why is Weiss smashed against a tree?"  
"Oh come on," Washington looked at Blake, "Little help?"

Blake sighed and shifted her weight slightly and looked at Yang, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"He was with me." Blake said  
"Lucky you, otherwise tonight might have gotten painful." Yang said as she let his throat go.  
"Yeah, tonight has been real painless for me." Wash grumbled

Blake turned her attention back to Carolina as she tensed beneath her, judging her odds of escaping. Blake pressed her boot down harder, and pressed the tip of Gambol Shroud against her throat. Carolina tensed and stopped shifting with a growl of frustration. Ruby was checking over Weiss, and Yang was walking over. 

"So, why didn't you at least try and let Weiss explain?" Yang asked  
"She. Never. Tried." Carolina was getting angrier  
Blake hissed and leaned in closer. "Just try me, I'm not in a charitable mood right now."  
"Blake, why don't you calm down a bit? I can deal with her." Yang said as she punched Carolina, knocking her out. 

Blake sighed and and walked over to where Washington was sitting next to Carolina. He looked up at her as she approached, and Blake really wanted to see his expression underneath that helmet.

"Hey, sorry about your friend, and about attacking you." Blake said  
"Thanks. Sorry about your friend, is she gonna be okay?"  
"Yang and Ruby seem to think so." Blake glanced towards Weiss in a worried fashion  
"Hopefully Carolina will calm down when she wakes up. I'd hate to get between you two again." Washington said rubbing his back  
"You alright?" Blake was slightly concerned  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, you don't have to stick around here. go check on your friend, I know you want to." Wash nodded in her direction.

Blake nodded appreciatively, and walked over to where Weiss was. She was cut up and bruised pretty badly, but she managed to smile as Blake approached.

"My hero returns." Weiss said  
"You're a little skinny for a knight in shining armor." Yang observed  
"Its because she isn't wearing it, dummy." Ruby said  
"Just your friendly neighborhood Faunus." Blake said  
"So... should we take her back to our camp," Ruby said, looking at Wash and Carolina, "or theirs?"  
"Ours has a fire," Washington said walking over, "Yours can't, otherwise we would have seen the smoke, unless theres some type of magic fire here."  
"Sounds good to me, no magic fire here." Ruby said

Ruby and Blake took Weiss, and Yang and Washington grabbed Carolina. Blake figured the Reds and Blues wouldn't be surprised after all the noise they made. Otherwise the night might get even more exciting.

________

Simmons was the one on watch when he heard the sound of footsteps. He was busy comparing some local fauna he could see around the camp to those on other planets like Earth and Blood Gulch and Chorus. Grif was still snoring, making it hard to hear anything over its noise. But still Simmons heard footsteps of Washington and Carolina. He didn't even look up as they entered, too focused on the beetle crawling towards Grif's bed, a sinister idea forming in his head. 

"Hey Wash, Carolina, good chat?" Simmons asked

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a teenage voice answer him.

"It was certainly eventful." Blake said  
"What the fuck? How did you guys get here? Why are two of you hurt? What is happening?"  
"Well..., Weiss and Carolina got into a fight." Ruby said

Simmons looked at both, passed out in different people's arms.

"So, who won?" Simmons asked

Yang glared at him, and he flinched under his helmet, glad it didn't show.

"Right." 

Tucker groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking around. 

"What's going on? Why are there 4 hot chicks in our camp? Please tell me I'm not dreaming." He mumbled

Yang walked over and knelt next to his bedroll. Simmons swallowed audibly, giving about a 70% chance he was going to get physically hurt by Yang, and he was feeling generous.

"How about you just roll over and don't continue that line of thought. Otherwise I might put you to sleep. So how about you go to sleep and dream of me, or I'll make sure you wake up sore." Yang's grew darker and more serious as she finished the sentence

"I can't even get some in my dreams." Tucker mumbled and rolled over.

Washington set Carolina down on her bedroll as Ruby set Weiss down next to the fire. Blake sat down next to the fire, and Yang walked over and sat next to Simmons.

"Hey, red dude."  
"Simmons."  
"Simmons, right. Do you know if anyone here is a medic?" Yang asked  
"Oh yeah, Doc over there is the medic."  
"The purple guy?"  
"Yeah that's him, didn't you drink him under the table?"  
"Nah, that was your blue buddy over there?"  
"Wait, you held a conversation with Tucker, as a woman, and didn't shoot him?" Simmons didn't know wether or not to run away from Yang or stand in awe of that achievement.  
"Its just like Yin and Yang, you just get along."  
"Was that a pun? Cause if so it sucked." Simmons said flatly

Ruby set out to retrieve their bedrolls, while Yang roused Doc. Weiss was still out of it, and Carolina still appeared to be sleeping. Washington just was staring into the fire. Simmons just watched, having lost interest in the beetle. He was disappointed that he wasn't able to watch the fight, he was curious to see just how powerful these teenagers were. 

"Hey Ruby."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you mind taking watch? I'm dead tired right now." Simmons lied  
"Sure thing."  
"Thanks."  
Simmons retreated to his bed roll, and tried to just calm down and think. If the teenagers were here, that either meant originally they were following them, and Wash and Carolina found them and fought, or Washington and Carolina knew, and didn't tell them, and had a disagreement over something in the woods. Either way it gave Simmons alot to think about, in private, for now. 

 

______________

Washington was training three days later when Blake found him again. He was practicing with his combat knives, spinning in complex disarm patterns, dodging imaginary attacks and attacking the Grimm he was training to fight. Small grunts of effort became apparent after an hour, and a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. He didn't notice when Blake arrived, he kept on performing various spins, kicks, and slashes. 

"Want some help?" Blake asked 

A knife was in his hand and pointed towards her before he even recognized the voice. When he saw the bow he let his arms relax and gave a small wave. 

"Decided to drop by?"  
"I was wondering where you snuck off to, and what you were doing."  
"I'm certainly not Tucker." Washington said jokingly

It took her a second to get the joke. Her eyebrows raised slightly and she shook her head.

"I'm surprised," Washington continued, "He's been remarkable self controlled for Tucker, only one or two sex jokes an hour."  
"Apparently Yang had a talk with him about manners around her sister."  
"I remember. So you want to help me train? Its always nice to train with someone else."  
"Sure. I'm interested in seeing your fighting style." Blake said  
"Don't get your hopes up, I'm not Carolina." Washington took a moment to snag a drink from his canteen  
"Thankfully." Blake walked over and took a swig after he finished  
"Are Carolina and Weiss still butting heads? I've tried to stay out of it."  
"You could say that, Yang hasn't taken a shining to Carolina either, and the Reds and Blues are too busy betting on which dies first to take a side."  
"Why am I not surprised." Washington said

Both walked over to the open space and drew their weapons, twin combat knives vs twin swords. They both lowered their stances and prepared.

"Grimm attack with large sweeping attacks mostly. Like this." Blake came at him with a large sweep with her sword

Washington dodged and she came at him again, and he made to counter-attack, but Blake grabbed his wrist and stopped him. 

"We focused on dodging as our first step on how to fight Grimm."  
"I know how to dodge"  
"You must have forgot that when we fought."  
"Hey, I wasn't trying to fight."  
"Same principal here, you should get the hang of it." Blake grinned ever so slightly

They continued for several minutes, with Blake increasing the speed and randomness of her attacks, going from simulating Grimm swipes to just attacking. Washington was able to dodge most of her strikes, but Blake was still able to get a few hits in, tapping his armor wherever she would have struck a blow. He was slightly frustrated that she could get through his guard as a teenager.

"I was meaning to ask you something Blake."  
She kicked at his head, he ducked under and away. "What's that?"  
"You got really intense during that fight a few days ago."  
"Weiss was in danger. I help my friends."  
"Not that. Its that you were, hissing, during that fight. Do all people here do that?"

Blake sheathed her weapon, and sighed. Washington wondered what she was thinking about, it obviously troubled her. 

"Its just a quirk. I think thats a good start for now." She said as she began to walk away

Washington felt stupid, "Was it something I said?" He called to her, but she didn't respond. He grabbed his canteen and headed after her, confused. Whatever it was, it would have to wait. He was tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, how was the fight? I'm no Monty, but advice is appreciated. 
> 
> Here's my logic if you think the fight would have gone down differently: Weiss is good, but she's only got a few years of actual combat expirence, whereas Carolina was top of the Freelancer board for a long time (years?) and still good even after. Plus Weiss got shrekt by that one White fang Lieutenant, who didn't seem to have a semblance, armor, or anything remarkable about him, so I had to give this one to Carolina in the end, even if she did take an extreme beating.


	4. White Fang, White Train, White Hot Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang, Doc, Caboose, Donut vs Neo. 
> 
> Weiss, Sarge, Grif, Simmons vs White Fang Lieutenant+cronies. 
> 
> Blake and Washington vs Roman Torchwick
> 
> Ruby, Carolina, and Tucker vs Mec.
> 
> One train and a whole lot of ass whopping on both sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter firmly cements us into the RWBY plot, and hopefully the fights are interesting. All feedback is welcome, I'd love to know how I can make these fights better.

Sarge looked around the corner of the street, hugging the wall. His shotgun braced against his shoulder, he swung around and prepared to fire. The street lay desolate and dilapidated, save for several mice that scurried towards their respective evac points. He knew the buggers were scouting for the Grimm as they formed a tactical attack plan, but buckshot didn't reach that far. He scowled underneath the helmet, the Grimm couldn't fool the master battlemaster of the Red team. Weiss and Donut peeked around the corner and stepped into the street.

"Another empty street. The convoy was supposed to come through here, so where did it go?" Weiss said  
"Maybe it was those Grimm Blue devils, always scheming..."  
"Not about fashion sense, I mean the whole black and red thing just doesn't work." Donut said  
"Ugh. Grimm don't think, not about fashion, not about truck robbing."  
"That's what you think, missy. But I know those blues, craftier than mac and cheese, and slicker than a rain poncho."   
"Oh please, Grimm are dumber than even you lot, a feat I'm still surprised at."   
"Yeah?" Donut said "Then why are they all around us?"

Weiss looked around, headed cocked, and listened. Sarge had his gun raised and was surveying the surrounding buildings, while Donut was doing the same.

"I don't see anything, or hear anything. Grimm are not soundless." Weiss sighed

Sarge knew it in his gut, the enemy was here. He looked at his motion tracker, it showed 8 dots moving around them, and he cocked his shotgun.

"I got eight blue bastards swarming our positions. Mother of God, they've got camouflage!" Sarge cried, and began firing wildly, no blue devil would surprise him

Donut didn't start firing, which surprised Sarge. Donut always struck him as a quirky, but dependable Red team member. Weiss was facepalming, the idiot was going to get shot if he didn't take care of these blue beasts, the sick dirtbags would do horrible things to any civilian just for the fun of it.

"Stop it you idiot!" Weiss shouted  
"Missy, our motion trackers are the most reliable equipment we have. If they say there is movement nearby, there is movement nearby."  
"Then where are they?" Donut asked  
"Maybe..." Weiss said, "There're under us?"  
"Diabolical Deeds! Those Blue bastards are using the sewers!" Sarge growled

Sarge reloaded. 

"So Ice Queen, where are the sewers around here?"   
"There aren't any." Weiss said  
"Then they've tunneled with some sort of drill! Donut, I'll need three tons of iron, about 5 packs of duct tape and around 50 tons of plastic explosives on the pronto!"  
"Yes sir! Big list, no problem though, I know how to handle a big load." Donut said

Weiss sighed and grabbed a weird white device before turning back towards Sarge.

"Follow me while I call my team." Weiss said

Sarge grunted and followed behind her. Soon they were in front of an old subway entrance. Weiss motioned for them to wait. Sarge grumbled and looked around, with no Grimm in sight he decided to keep a eye out. Soon Carolina, Grif, Simmons were joined by the rest of their teams, and they all gathered at the entrance. 

"So, there are Grimm in the subways?" Blake said as she drew her weapon "That doesn't seem very normal, why would they be down there?" 

Washington answered, "If our motion trackers picked them up, then it isn't Grimm. Our trackers haven't been able to pick up the Grimm yet, something about the way they move and...dissolve makes them invisible to our radar." He unslung his rifle.

"Which means that its people." Carolina finished, "All right all of you, I don't know what they preach to you at day-care, but everything there is an active target." Sarge grinned behind his helmet, leave it to blue bell to get right to the fun stuff: killing things.

"Look, I don't know or care what they do back where you come from. Frankly I don't give a shit, since you tried to torture my friend for information." Yang said, "So we are going to do it our way, and the rest of you can follow suit." She paused and looked around for a challenger. Wisely none was given, except Carolina made to do it before Washington stepped between the two. Sarge would have preferred to let them fight it out, once he made a tactical withdrawal for safe viewing purposes.

"Lets not have another brawl. I think the last thing we need is to have two unconscious friends to carry into battle." Washington appealed to them both. Yang shrugged and winked at Carolina, who scowled and started into the tunnel.

"Just stay out of my way." 

Washington went next, and noticed the looks team RWBY was giving him, "She gets nicer...eventually." 

_____________

Yang made her way down the tunnel, ignoring some of the lewder graffiti that had been left there. The Reds and Blues took up the rear, with the rest of her team in the center, Carolina and Wash farther up ahead. Washington was alright, but Carolina rubbed her the wrong way, hard. Its one thing to get into a friendly brawl or two, another to threaten to torture the loser for information. The sounds of grunts and small talk came closer, and Yang craned to hear better, but still couldn't make out the words. Carolina drew her pistol, causing Blake and Weiss to tense slightly. Washington crouched lower and advanced into the darkness. Blake and Ruby went next, with Weiss and Yang following them. 

Carolina and Washington had taken cover behind two different shipping crates, looking at a surprisingly intact train. Yang moved to take up a position next to Washington, as Ruby and Blake crouched behind an old pillar, Weiss reluctantly going over to Carolina. Washington didn't look at her, and held up the number 4 twice. 8 enemies, but who were they.

"Wash, what do you see?"   
"These guys really need a new look, they've got antlers and tails and is that a trunk?"  
"White Fang then." Yang was surprised they were operating out here, but it made sense they would want to get some military grade equipment.  
"Wait, wasn't..." Washington began before another man strolled out and he cut himself off.

"Well come on! I want the last of those weapons loaded. I don't pay you by the hour but its better than union wages." Torchwick said, "at least I've got the better dental plan then the Schnee family." 

"Whose he?" Washington turned to Yang  
"Criminal, real nasty." Yang tensed, she knew they were going to have to stop that train.  
"He won't see much in the dark, I'll take him down." Carolina said, and suddenly nearly vanished, her armor changing colors. Yang, Blake, and Weiss all tried to stop her, but Carolina was already moving.  
"Shit." Yang swore, and Washington turned to her.  
"What?" He asked, but Yang already was trying to motion her back as Weiss and Blake drew their weapons.  
"Faunus can see in the dark." Yang explained quickly  
"What's a Faunus? Is that a Grimm? Do they go invisible? Are there people looking Grimm? I'm so confused." Washington drew a knife and leaned closer to the container

Carolina was 20 feet away moving fast when one of Torchwick's white fang henchmen turned and called out a warning. His spun and doubled over when her magnum shot hit his stomach. He dodged the next two shots, before firing once with his cane. Carolina avoided the blast with a roll, and dropped out of camo.

"Atlas must have been holding out on me, that's a new prototype. I'll have to take it up with my local recruiter." He grinned slightly before Blake and Weiss came out of cover, with Ruby taking up a sniper's post. Yang cocked back Ember Cellica, and Washington stepped out beside her.

"Shotgun gauntlets. I'm beginning to understand the punching joke." Washington said as he drew his rifle  
"The what?" Yang took up a combat stance  
"I'll tell you after."

The Reds and Blues came out next, leveling their rifles at Torchwick, who cocked his head and slowly raised his arms. "Well, I see Atlas brought out the skittles brigade. Come to arrest me for being too monochromatic?" He sneered "If so, I've got some fellow offends that want to have a word with you. Don't worry, they're reformed." 

A dozen White Fang members walked up beside him as the train began to move. Torchwick grabbed onto a rail as it gained speed, and waved. Yang clenched her fists tighter, it would be so satisfying to knock that grin off his face. 

"Sarge, Tucker, take your teams and get on that train." Carolina growled

They took off running, and several White Fang took off after them. The train was still within easy reach, and the groups managed to grab onto an open trolley car, filled with White Fang. Yang sighed and looked at Washington. He nodded and broke off to go help them. Ruby nodded towards Blake, who took off with Weiss towards the moving train. That left Yang, Ruby, and Carolina to deal with 7 White Fang members. They charged, it was kinda adorable. Carolina knocked two out, Yang broke one's arm before kicking the other in the groin hard enough that his voice cracked as he he passed out. Ruby's scythe took the rest out, and they were running. Yang used her shotgun blasts to recoil onto the train, Ruby used her semblance. Carolina fired that grappling hook and joined them. 

They made good progress, the first few cards empty. They found the Reds and Blues helping Blake and Weiss finish off a few White Fang. Sarge kicked one out of the train.

"No Blues allowed, dirtbag." Sarge said as he cocked his shotgun and blasted a White Fang hard enough to crash him into wall, a hole in his chest cavity.   
"With a few exceptions." Tucker said as he blocked a downward strike with his energy blade and drove it into another White Fang  
"I'll get to you yet..." Sarge growled 

Blake and Weiss were gathered around a device near the back of the cabin, with Washington crouched near it. Yang walked over and looked over his shoulder, at an active bomb. "That's a bomb." Weiss didn't even look over her shoulder "That's an astounding observation Yang, good job."

"Why would they rig their own shipment to blow?" Carolina asked   
"Who knows? Blues are always crafting Diabolical schemes." Sarge said  
"Its probably to draw the Grimm. If they are attracted to negative emotions the wounded would certainly act as a lure." Simmons observed  
"The yield on these could punch a hole in the subway ceiling. Where does this train lead?" Washington asked as he shifted several wires around and sliced one with a combat knife.  
"The city!" Ruby gasped, activating Crescent Rose, "We have to stop the train."

Just then there was a large thump, and Donut pocked his head out of the moving train. "Guys? The last train car just disconnected." 

A large explosion sounded behind them, and Yang looked at Ruby, who was getting slightly wide-eyed, the reality of the situation settling in. Yang put a hand on Wash's shoulder, and nudged him back towards the train.

"We need to get to the engine car, right now! Everyone, to the roof, they locked the doors." Yang cried.

Blake and Yang helped boost up the Reds and Blues before jumping up themselves. The White Fang were already onto their plan, with many advancing down the train. They made a fatal mistake, as the Reds and Blues lined up their battle-rifles. Yang put a hand on Simmons and Donut's shoulders.

"Stop, don't kill them." Blake cried  
"You got a better idea? I'm not a ninja like you guys." Grif said  
"Get the humans! Save the Schnee, we can have fun with her later." One cried to his comrades.  
Blake sighed, and shook her head. Washington looked back at her before opening fire. Carolina dropped bodies, while the Reds and Blues did the same. Washington sighed and shifted his aim, several head-shots landing. Yang, Weiss and Ruby opened fire, aiming to incapacitate. After several seconds the way was clear. Yang ran to the second hatch, and the rest followed. 

Before anyone could speak, several mechanized warsuits came charging down the train.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Tucker moaned, and Yang agreed with him.  
"Weiss, Yang, Blake. Take the Reds and Blues and get to the engine car." She looked at Tucker and Carolina, "Tucker, does that sword work on robots?"  
"Bow chicka bow wow."  
"Tucker!" Half the females assembled said  
"It works, it works! Can I not fight the giant robot though?"  
"That should cut through their armor faster, come on and help Carolina and I." Ruby said

Tucker sighed and drew his sword, the magical get laid key he told Yang about. She could see how some villagers would sleep with a dude in armor and a sword like that. She couldn't help but make a joke as the Reds, Blues, and Washington followed Weiss and Blake into the hatch.

"I thought your sword would be longer Tucker." Yang said with a grin  
"Ohhhhh I see how you want to play this. Don't die, I'm gonna get you back for that one." Tucker said before facing the oncoming Mecs

Yang grinned, saluted and dropped into the hatch.

________

Blake landed on her feet only to face a small girl with an umbrella standing in front of her. Said girl twirled her umbrella and smirked. Weiss, Sarge, Grif, and the rest dropped in. Blake was about to step forward when Yang stepped forward and held her back. 

"This one's mine." Yang said, "I believe she met my sister." 

Sarge cocked his shotgun, "Red team, its against my rules of engagement to hit a girl. Donut, help Doc and Caboose take this girl." 

Doc cackled evilly, "I see, a pathetic child think she can stand in the way of MY world domination. I'll enjoy crushing your bones." The girl smiled and shifted her feet, raising the umbrella into a combat stance.   
"Ugh, is he always like this?" Yang asked Donut, "Cause I remember him being way less evil, and having a higher voice."  
"Oh that's O'Malley, Doc's other personality. He likes to fight stuff." Donut said nonchalantly as he raised his rifle and took aim at the Umbrella girl. "Hey, nice outfit. After this you are gonna have to tell me how you managed to color coordinate with two different eye colors." 

Umbrella girl simply gave a mock bow as Blake, Washington, Weiss, Sarge, Griff, and Simmons kept on running past. She tried to block them with their umbrella but Blake kicked her legs out from under her as she blocked Sarge's shotgun blast. Washington grabbed her mid fall and drove a knee into stomach before continuing. Blake didn't think Yang would have much trouble unless the other Reds got in the way. The next cabin had a White Fang lieutenant backed up by two other White Fang. He turned and zeroed in on Weiss.

"Well well, I've always wanted to kill a Schnee." He chuckled

Before Blake could step in to help Weiss, Sarge and Grif stepped up to both sides and raised their weapons. "Only thing a dirty Blue can kill on my watch is himself, dirtbag." Sarge growled and cocked his shotgun, ejecting an unused shell for dramatic effect. "Lady, I'm betting my life on the fact you can kick his ass." Grif said to Weiss as Simmons stepped into the line as well.

"I'm touched. Take the other two, I'll deal with him. Washington," Weiss turned towards the freelancer, "Watch Blake's back for me."

Washington nodded and kept on running, dodging under one White Fang and shooting at the other, who collapsed with a grunt. "She's the one with the gun-chain-sword, not me!" He called

Blake rolled her eyes and followed him through the car as the sound of gunfire echoed around her. Washington was in the next car, his battle rifle raised at Torchwick. Blake drew Gambol Shroud and raised its pistol, stepping up beside Washington. Torchwick chuckled and put his cane on his shoulder

"Oh Kitty-cat, I didn't know you forgot to tell your boyfriend we were a thing. Awkward..." He flashed her that shit eating grin she wanted to claw off his face.   
"Is he always like this?" Washington didn't take his eyes off Torchwick  
"And who are you by the way? Did Atlas and the Schnee's finally decide to get in bed with the Faunus?" He looked at Blake and winked, "in more ways than one..." His cane was raised to block her attack as she flew across the car. He kicked at her leg, and Blake jumped back slightly, coming in with several stabs at his chest. Torchwich dodged two, before bringing his cane up to block the other three, smiling as he counter attacked, feinting right as he kicked her left knee and slammed the handle of his cane into her temple, knocking Blake back.

Gunned fire sounded in her eyes as her vision swam for several seconds, Torchwick ducked under the first volley and raising his cane. 

"Oh shit!" Washington said as he rolled, an explosion landing at the train car floor where he was standing. He popped out of cover to fire his rifle, causing Torchwick to spin his cane to deflect most of the shots, the others missing as he side-stepped. Washington closed the gap, a knife in each hand. Torchwick tried to keep him at reach, striking for distance. Washington held one knife forward and the other in an inverted grip, ducking and deflecting most the attacks, catching the cane on one blade and kicking Torchwick in the stomach. When he regained his footing Washington was coming in with one blade, striking high and low in unpredictable patterns, using his free hand to block Torchwick's cane hand's movement or striking at weak points. 

Torchwick leaned to avoid his hand strikes, and blocked the knife with the cane, each trading parries and counterattacks as the two moved forward and backward, giving and taking ground. Torchwick used both hands to block, sending the handle of the cane into Washington's stomach before turning and used both hands to slam the cane into multiple points in Washington's body and finished with a full swing to the visor, knocking him over. Blake was on her feet and recovered at this point, and blocked his downward strike at Washington, who was rolling to avoid it.

"I see, did Kitty claim this scratching post?" Torchwick said

Blake hissed and attacked again.

________

Carolina ducked as a Mec swung a fist towards her, and fired her battle rifle into its chasis. Ruby came in hard and fast to her left, slicing at its leg with her scythe. It jumped back and opened fire with mounted flamethrowers, and Ruby used the recoil from the sniper rifle mode to avoid it, aiming at the cockpit. Tucker threw one of his plasma grenades, landing it on one flamethrower. The explosion knocked it off balance, and he moved in for the kill as Carolina fired at the cockpit. The mec punched at Tucker as it struggled to retain its balance, its shoulder mounted machine guns firing at Carolina, who rolled and began running. 

"Keep it busy! I'm pretty sure Crescent Rose can destroy the cockpit!" Ruby called, firing from the back.

Great, Carolina thought, taking orders from someone who didn't even pass boot-camp, it was almost as bad as following Sarge. Tucker barely avoided the punch, but managed to jump out of the way and slice off the other flamethrower before its foot crashed into his stomach, sending him flying right into Ruby, both skidding several feet. 

"This isn't what I had in mind for hitting on chicks." Tucker said as they struggled to their feet

Carolina ducked as another fist passed by, and landed on its knee, firing her battle rifle into the joint servo, breaking it and causing it to sink to one knee. As she jumped off, the mec grabbed her by one leg with its left hand and slammed her into the train. Carolina tucked her head in, but the blow still hurt like a motherfucker. She grabbed her pistol as the mec raised her again and fired at the cockpit. Ruby used her Semblance to land on its arm and brace her Scythe on the opposite side of its joint, firing her clip into its chest piece. The recoil helped give the scythe enough power to cut through the arm joint holding Carolina, and they both crashed to the floor of the train. Tucker cut into its chest, dodging the other arm as its machine guns targeted Ruby and Carolina, sending them scattering. Tucker cut its chest up with his energy sword, the hot plasma tearing through the armor and exposing its power cells. Tucker cut the other arm joint for good measure before running further ahead.

"Ruby! Blow it! Bow chicka bow..." The explosion cut off the rest of his sentence. 

________

Grif ducked back into cover as the other White Fang fired a shot with his dust rifle, dustle? at him. Sarge fired a shotgun shell in his direction as Simmons moved up, taking cover closer to the White Fang. All of them were currently in cover on the right side of the car, as Weiss and Chainsaw Maniac went at it. Weiss blocked the first strike, backflipped under the second, before kicking his upper thigh, and slashing upwards across his chest. The man brought his chainsaw down for an overhead strike, and Weiss deflected the blow, kicking his crotch before placing ice on his feet and jumping to the back wall. She launched off it and did a spin, landing both heels into his mask, and slashing at his chest as she jumped off. 

Weiss had that handled. Grif just had to focus on surviving until she was able to kick the other dude's ass as well. Right now, that involved not moving.

"Grif! Move!" Simmons called from the cover ahead of him  
"Fuck that dude! I've got a good shot from here."   
"Then cover me, numnuts. Simmons, remind me to shoot Grif for insubordination later." Sarge said as he moved.  
Grif got out of cover, against his better judgement, and opened fire. Most shots went wide and hit the cover, but the White Fang went back into cover regardless. "But you didn't give me the order!"   
Sarge grunted, "Right. Simmons, remind me to shoot Grif after this for disrespecting an officer."  
The White Fang obviously was tired of the firefight, as it charged with a knife in hand. Grif and Simmons popped up and opened fire. Grif's gun ran out of ammo and Simmon's shots went wide, only two bullets grazing the White Fang, deflecting off his aura. Sarge fired, but the White Fang slammed into him before the shot, and it went left towards where Weiss was fighting. The Lieutenant blocked a slash at his right, kicking at her chest. Weiss spun and slammed the butt of her sword into his side, the canister spinning to red. Her follow up slash across his chest was fire and it caused him to stagger back slightly. 

The White Fang closest to them slashed down at Sarge with his sword, and Sarge blocked it with his shotgun, the two pressing their weight against each other for several seconds. Simmons tried to punch the White Fang, and he kicked out, hitting Simmons in the chest and sending him staggering back. Grif had seen enough, he threw his battle rifle at the White Fang, who raised his sword to block the gun, a look of surprise in his mouth. Sarge used the opportunity to kick him off, and the White Fang hit the ground on his back.

"Hey asshole!" Grif shouted as Sarge and Simmons ducked clear, "The Grifshot says hello!"

 

______________

Yang fired a shot with her Ember Cellica, but the girl spun out of the way, smiling. Doc opened fire with his battlerifle, but the girl opened her umbrella and simply reflecting the shots. Caboose was currently standing in a corner, for whatever reason. Yang didn't have time to get him in the fight, she just grimaced. "Donut, go get Caboose oriented." 

"Sure thing! I know all about orientations." Donut said, jogging over to Caboose and trying to get him into the fight. 

Yang charged, tired of letting the Reds have all the fun, she struck hard and fast, but the girl simply ducked and weaved, folding up her umbrella and using it to block and redirect Yang's strikes. The girl blocked a strike, stepped forward and hooked her leg around Yang's, sending her off balance. As Yang fell, the shaft of the umbrella hit her stomach, sending her into the floor harder, where a boot sent her skidding past Doc, who was currently charging.

"I'll tear you limb from limb and serve you in a single scoop. Muahahaha." He cried as he tried to strike her face.

The Girl struck low, knocking his feet out from under him and spinning away just as Donut's sticky grenade arched past her. The Girl took cover behind the umbrella as the explosion happened, and her smile faltered slightly as a spec of black appeared on her weapon. 

"Hi! Have you met Freckles?" Caboose asked sweetly, "He wants to meet you."   
"Target Acquired." An automatic voice emerged from his assault rifle. Yang did a double take as she was standing up, did that rifle just talk? It would explain how was it was accurate, Yang didn't think Caboose could even hold a trigger down, let alone aim.

Even the girl raised an eyebrow at the rifle before twirling her umbrella to deflect the bullets, and giving a little bow to Caboose. 

"Hey you filthy waste of bone marrow!" Doc called, hoisting the giant cylinder he carried on his back, "Block this."

____________

Washington ducked under Torchwick's strike and drove his knee into Torchwick's chest, sending him staggering into Blake's sword, which sliced down towards his back. His cane caught it, and Blake used her semblance to come at him from the exposed flank with a stab high, Washington adjusting his attack and went in low. Torchwick moved back and flipped his cane grip, using the twirled end to catch Washington's knife and kicked him in the chest, forcing his hand away from it. Torchwick caught it as it fell and blocked Blake's follow up strikes with his cane. Washington hit the side of the train car, and Torchwick threw the blade, burying it into Washington's left shoulder. Pain arched up his shoulder and he gasped inside his helmet, fuck that hurt. 

"Wash!" Blake called as she continued fighting, landing a two slashes across Torchwick's chest before dodging to the side as he struck downwards.

"I'm fine." He said, ripping the knife out with a small grunt, he really wasn't liking this guy. 

Torchwick attack fast, wanting to overwhelm Blake and leave him with only one opponent. Washington wasn't going to let that happen, and he grabbed the bloody knife by the blade, throwing it at the perfect angle. Blake saw the move and used her semblance to shift to Torchwick's left, drawing his attention long enough for the hilt of the blade to slam into his head. His gaurd dropped and he wobbled from a fraction of a second, but it was enough. Blake kicked his knee and threw her ribbon, wrapping it around his neck and pulling tight. Washington moved in and took his cane, and Torchwick smiled weakly

"I hear chokers are a fashion trend. Soo...what are we going to do now Kitty-Ca..agh" He gagged as Blake pulled the choker tighter around his neck, Washington nodded in her direction

"Nice takedown," He said as he grabbed his knives, "At least now we can get him to shut up." Blake pulled the rope tighter even, and Torchwicks face began to grow redder.

"Tell me about it. What are you doing with the subway and the Grimm?" Blake's voice grew dangerously low.

Washington reloaded his rifle and slung it over his back, picking up Torchwicks cane and began studying it. 

"Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side. Besides, do you think they'll be able to forgive what you've done," Torchwick looked at Washington, and he think he might know why, "what you are." He finished

Before Blake could reply, Weiss was slammed through the train car door, and landed on the floor. Washington turned back towards Blake, her eyes wide in surprise and concern for her friend. Washington grabbed Torchwick's head and slammed it into the nearest wall, knocking him out. A trickle of blood ran down his forehead as he collapsed. Washington turned back towards Weiss, dropping the cane and drawing his battlerifle. The White Fang Lieutenant emerged with his chainsaw, chuckling. 

"Come on!" He called to Blake, who was running slightly behind and beside him.

_____________

Weiss blocked two wide swings by the White Fang Lieutenant, slashing low at his ankle and then flipping over his next strike, landing a solid crescent kick on his mask. She landed and pivoted, driving the tip of Myrtenaster into his thigh, piercing the Lieutenant's aura and causing him to grunt in pain. Before Weiss could react, he drove his other knee into her chest, causing her to stagger backwards, removing the blade. She brought it up again and swung for his other leg, but the Lieutenant blocked that strike with his chainsaw, forcing her blade above her head, and reached in. His arm reached in and a hand locked around her throat, crushing her windpipe. Weiss's aura tried to rebel the physical assault, but he slammed her into the ground before throwing her up into the air.

Weiss tried to spin and avoid the attack, but she was too slow. The chainsaw slammed into her back at full force, enough to break her Aura and send her flying into the locked train car door with such force as to break the door. Weiss skidding into Blake and Washington's train car, barely conscious. The Lieutenant walked in with a chuckle, and Weiss tried to get up and failed. Blake and Washington ran past her, weapons raised. 

"Come on!" Washington said to Blake, and they both engaged.

 

____________

The girl came out of the explosion on the offensive, clearly tired of playing defense. Donut couldn't help but admire her outfit, it was practical yet also stylish. He would have to ask her about where she found such a good tailor later. Right now he had to focus on not dying, as she moved in fast towards Yang, who charged to meet her. 

Yang punched hard and fast, but the girl as before easily avoided most of the attacks, using her umbrella to hamper an arm and let her get a kick in. Yang struck at her head, and the girl ducked under the left arm, blocked the right, and drove her heel into Yang's chest, before grabbing her right arm and spinning, using her left leg to keep Yang's body extended as she cartwheeled, sending her flying into the ceiling, and then landing down on Caboose, dazed. The girl drew her blade and charged at Doc, who laughed and ducked under two swings before trying to kick her legs out from under her. The girl drove the point of her umbrella into his leg as he extended it, causing him to grunt in pain.

"You fiend! I'll see you flayed for this out..." A strike to the helmet with her umbrella cut him off, and the girl kept going, kicking and striking without mercy all across his armor as she flipped and spun. Doc swung again and the girl caught his arm, twisted it over and slammed her umbrella into its joint, breaking the arm. Doc screamed as the girl flipped horizontally and drove her heel into his neck, sending him flying out the train window. She landed on her feet and struck another umbrella model pose, smiling. 

"Doc!" Donut screamed and ran towards the window. The girl gently put an arm on his shoulder and blocked his path, wagging a finger. 

"I must say, for an evil maniac you have an excellent taste in outfit. Who does your tailoring?" Donut said. The girl smiled and zipped her lips, and her foot slammed into his chin, sending him reeling. Donut palmed a grenade as he staggered backwards, throwing it at her. 

The girl activated her umbrella and deflected the grenade out the broken window, before charging. Donut didn't see much, the girl was a complete blur. Donut felt a pain in his left leg, then a flip and the back of his head exploded. He was hit at least 10 more times before he hit the floor in a daze, too pained and confused to get up. He must have broken at least 3 ribs, and maybe an arm. 

Caboose was currently holding Freckles up, and had backed into a corner. "Target Acquired. Friendly Casualties. Danger: High. Engaging countermeasures." The rifle opened fire again, and the girl held up her Umbrella, walking into the stream of bullets. 

Caboose was still clueless, "Mean Lady! Go away, I don't want to be your friend." The girl shrugged and kicked low, knocking Caboose over before slamming her umbrella down on his head, and Donut heard the crack from here. He tried to get up and save his friend, but he only got to his knees before he collapsed and fell flat again. 

The girl seemed to remember that she had other downed opponents, and turned towards him with the cutest and most sadistic grin he had ever seen. He must have made a sound, because she winked. The girl grabbed the handle of her umbrella, and drew out a thin sword. Donut tried to crawl away, but a boot on his back stopped him, before it gently rolled him onto his back. The girl looked down at him and raised her sword. She blew a kiss, but before she could drive the sword into his neck she looked up and turned to face something else.

He didn't see what it was, only that the girl was slammed into the wall next to him, before vanishing. He desperately wanted to crane his head and see who saved him, but he couldn't find the energy. He saw a faint red ring that vanished shortly after. At least the murderous fashion girl was gone, he didn't get her tailor though.

 

___________

Ruby landed in the train car just as Sarge flew across the room and slammed into the wall. Grif was using his weird grenade knife, sending the White Fang running back in forth again towards Simmons, who was firing with his rifle. Tucker landed next to her, and then nothing. Ruby looked up and saw Carolina pulling something.

"Carolina! Get in here!" Tucker called. Carolina was currently reeling her prize in, whatever it was.  
"Kinda...busy...here." Carolina said  
"Please don't drop the medic!" Ruby heard a voice call  
"Just...go, I'lll catch up."

Ruby nodded and turned towards the White Fang grunt, he wouldn't be a problem. She motioned for Sarge, Tucker, Grif, and Simmons to go on ahead. The White Fang charged, and she ducked under his slash, and kicked him against the bulk-head, driving the spike at the end of Crescent Rose into his shoulder, incapacitating him. Ruby ran into the next car, only to find Blake holding Weiss while the Reds and Tucker covered them. Washington was fighting the White Fang Lieutenant, and appeared to be winning. The Lieutenant swung his chainsaw low, and Washington jumped over it, driving a knife into the back of his knee joint, before spinning and drawing his other knife in one motion and sending it into the White Fang's neck, before yanking it out and retrieving his other blade. 

"We need to move, where's Yang, Doc, Donut, and Caboose?" He said   
"They'll catch up, but we have to stop this train." Carolina replied, rejoining them with Doc in tow.  
"You...killed him." Ruby said to Washington  
"He was going to kill or do worse to my friends. I didn't have to the time to deal with him." Washington said "We can talk about this later, but for now lets stop this train."

They moved, Sarge and Grif carrying Weiss, while RWBY Wash and Carolina led the rest of the way to the engine. The train was fast approaching the wall, at high speeds. Ruby's eyes went wide, they were too late. They had to brace for that impact, somehow. 

"Weiss, Ice Wall!" Ruby cried as Yang and the others rejoined them.

"Everyone! Armor lock!" Carolina called

The impact was going to suck, Ruby knew that much. The train hit, and Ruby was slammed into Weiss's Ice Shield, hard. The world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the descriptions of the moves/combos/fight is good enough to convey a detailed/interesting fight scene. If you have any feedback, I'd love to hear it. Next chapter/chapters should be the Grimm Invasion fight. I'm pretty swamped for the next month so I'll try my best, but don't expect too much regular posting, I'm starting a new job.


	5. Forward Unto Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimm overrun the city, and RWBY, CFVY, JNPR, and the Reds and Blues have a fuckton of things to kill. After the battle, uncomfortable questions begin to arise, and friends can either come closer...or drift further apart.

Tucker awoke to screams and the dying, as the world came slowly into focus around him. He staggered to his feet and looked around, his friends were staggering to their feet all around him. He drew his energy sword as the Grimm all around the city, mauling and attacking any civilians that were nearby. The sounds of guns reloading echoed around him.

"We need to focus on saving these people." Ruby said  
"Right. Washington, Weiss, and I can focus on killing Grimm." Blake said, reloading Gambol Shroud, a line of blood trickling down her left arm.  
"I can stop more Grimm from getting out of this hole." Yang said, Tucker noticed her hair had gotten brighter. Damn, he hated fighting with a hard-on.   
"Then Sarge and the rest of us can help get people out of here." Tucker said  
"Run and live, that sounds like my type of plan." Grif said  
"Just give us covering fire while you're doing it." Washington said as he reloaded his pistol with a dust clip Blake gave him. 

They spread out, Grimm all over the square, mostly the wolves and bears variety. Washington and Blake went left, and Yang went right. Ruby motioned them forward, towards the clump of 5 civilians being surrounded by Grimm. 

"Charrgee!" Sarge screamed  
"Why are we doing this?" Simmons yelled  
"You just ruined their mall day!" Donut cried  
"We're all going to fucking die!" Grif screamed  
"Aliens!" Caboose yelled

Tucker threw a sticky grenade at, not his usual target for something hot and sticky, but hey desperate times and desperate measures. It was vaporized into a bunch of dissolving hair as the rest opened fire, dropping three more wolves before the rest turned. Ruby decapitated all 4 of them in a single strike, and Tucker barely even saw her. More Ursas charged towards them, and Tucker swore under his breath.

"Donut and Caboose, get them out of here." Tucker needed the least effective fighters gone first  
"Ruby, you, me, and Doc are on them. Sarge take Grif and Simmons and get those people over there," He pointed to the nearby barricaded storefront, "out of here."

Sarge didn't even argue, which was surprising. It really spoke volumes to how rattled they all were. Wasn't surprising, fucking death monsters had been trying to kill them all day, and it wasn't over yet. The Ursas were closer, and Ruby fired with her sniper rifle, taking two down with mulitiple head shots each, before her clip was empty. Doc fired his rocket launcher's other tube, and three more died, a wicked chuckle escape Doc's lips and he dropped the rocket launcher in favor of his assault rifle. 

Three more charged Tucker, and he swallowed. He was crazy, but hey, that was what a leader needed to be sometimes, if Wash had taught him anything. Tucker turned to the others,

"You go get more people out of here, these assholes are mine."   
"You sure?" Ruby asked  
"No, but how hard can it be? Swish Swish Stab." Tucker said

It turned out to be alot harder than it looked. The first swung both arms at his torso, and Tucker cut one arm off before it could connect and barely ducked over the other. Before he could even think about how he just killed an Ursa solo, the other was trying to bite at his head. He spun to the side, and thrust upwards, killing it instantly. The third's paw slammed into him with enough force to send him flying back into the curb. He got up and spat blood onto the lower part of his helmet, wondering if anyone else would see that. Cause it would be hard to pick up any civilian chicks if he was a bloody mess. 

"Oh that hurt." He muttered to himself. The Ursa charged, and Tucker knew he would make it hurt worse, since chicks dig that shit. He never tried to pick up a chick with an Ursa pelt, but it was worth a shot.

_____________

Pyrrha stared at the hold of the transport, surrounded by Juane and the rest of JNPR, along with several of Atlas's soldiers that had been guarding the academy. The siren's eerie wail sounded even through the closed doors of the transport, and everyone sat in silence. Everyone knew what was happening, what they had to do, the horrors they would face when those doors open. It was always different when it was outside Vale, it was bad out there, but there was the knowledge that home was a safe place to return to and heal. Pyrrha wondered if they would ever reclaim that same feeling after today. 

The doors opened as they hovered 30 feet above ground 0, and even Pyrrha was surprised by the carnage. Corpses of civilians lay strewn across the streets for at least 5 blocks, with Atlas hunter teams trying to set up a perimeter in order to contain the outbreak. Another thing that struck her was that RWBY was there, fighting alongside what looked like some type of Atlas specialist. JNPR jumped first, Nora leading as always. Three redish colored specialists were fighter a deathstalker, and Nora jumped, slamming down with the force of a recoil propelled 30 foot drop. The deathstalker's front was flattened, and a massive hole in the street appeared. Pyrrha dove towards an Ursa attacking Ruby and another Blue colored specialist. She impaled it, the force of her impact driving it to the ground. Ruby waved hello, while the specialist just looked at her for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Hey Pyrrha! Thanks for the help!" Ruby said before rushing off to kill something else. The Specialist kept staring, and Pyrrha rose and walked over, extending her hand.  
"Pyrrha, perhaps we can talk after we contain this?" The sound of her voice caused her to recoil slightly, before regaining her composure.  
"Yeah. After this." The voice sounded almost exactly like her own, and Pyrrha recoiled. 

Neither got much chance to talk it out, as another specialist in black armor backed in between them, firing a rifle of some kind. He ducked under a Beowulf leap and fired at its underside, killing it. 

"Carolina, really don't think this is the time for talking." He said as he ran off again towards Blake and Yang, who were trying to ground a Nevermore. 

"Don't lecture me about standing around and talking surrounded by these idiots." Carolina growled, charging off towards another group of Beowulfs. 

Pyrrha went to help Juane and Nora kill another deathstalker before it could impale a group of civilians, the one hanging from its stinger was one too many. She ducked under the stinger, and leap over the swipe of its claw, landing on its back and slashing at its tail as Juane rolled under the other claw and left a deep cut at the weak point in the claw joint, Nora firing a few grenades into its eyes to help distract it. Three swings were enough to sever the tail, and it fell onto the deathstalker, killing it. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It's because I look like honey right?" The orange specialist screamed as he ran away from a pack of Ursas. Ren and Nora exchanged a look and raised an eyebrow each.

"Are we sure these are military?" Ren asked the group

"Doesn't matter, we need to save as many people as we can. Ren, Nora, care to help?" Juane said. Ren and Nora nodded and ran off to help. 

Pyrrha turned and was able to raise her shield in time to block as the light blue soldier slammed into her shield, the Nevermore that threw him already dive bombing to impale him with the beak. Yang ran in and grabbed him, hoisting him with one hand while punching a Beowulf with the other.

"You deal with this, I'll get him to safety, he's down for the count." Yang took off at a sprint.

Pyrrha fired several shots at the Nevermore, and it flapped its wings and sending many sharp wing feathers towards her. Pyrrha took cover behind Akouo, before running towards the nearest building. She needed to get to a higher elevation for what she had in mind. 

 

________________

Washington looked at Blake with opened mouth surprise, not that she could see that, which was probably for the best. 

"You want me to what?" He asked, but he slung his rifle anyway.  
"Wash, just shut up and do it!" She said, and threw her pistol straight at him. He caught it and wrapped the Ribbon semi-tight around his arm.  
"This is crazy. I'm crazy. You're crazyyyyyyy." Blake fired her pistol and pulled, and the plan was in motion. Wash built up speed as he ran in circles around Blake, who kept firing. Eventually he couldn't even see buildings, just a flash of white, black, and yellow eyes in the center as he kept spinning. 

Wash was tempted to throw up in his helmet, if that wouldn't kill him faster than the Nevermore would, or if he missed. He tried to not think about that. 

"I'm ready, just PLEASE don't miss." He shouted. Blake might have nodded, or might have shook her head, or done nothing. He couldn't tell right now, hanging on for his life and spinning in a super fast circle. 

"Son of a biiiiittttttttccccchhhhhhhh....." Wash didn't stop screaming 

Blake released him, and Wash did indeed see the giant ugly raven monster in front of him, which was a good sign. He wrapped the ribbon around his arm, gripping Gambol Shroud as he brought out his pistol, with a dust clip. Washington opened fire, hoping the dust round recoil would slow him down enough to not die on impact. Gambol Shroud had a comfortable grip, and he opened fire with both, the recoil indeed slowing him down. The Nevermore screeched as his bullets peppered its side, and Washington slammed into its side a second after it began to turn, and drove Gambol Shroud into its flank near where the wing connected. The force of the impact dragged him from the top of the wing intersection to the back, effectively severing it as the wing peeled off under its own weight. Washington kept firing both pistols towards the other wing, ripping holes into the taunt flesh. The Nevermore screamed again, and began to lose altitude.

"I did it!" Washington cried, satisfied with downing such a beast, then the realization that he was on it hit him. "Oh shit, I did it."

The problem wasn't helped when a red-headed hoplite landed on its neck and drove a spear into its skull, causing the already crashing bird to drop like dead weight. Washington sighed, it was never easy. He ripped Gambol Shroud out, extremely impressed with its balance, if Blake really did craft this, she did an extremely good job. Before he could go and complement her on the craftsmanship, he had to figure out how to get off a crashing monster within around 7 seconds. Then he saw Weiss, and took a stupid risk.

"Weiss!" He cried while jumping off. She killed a Beowulf and looked up, the shock of seeing him and a Nevermore falling behind him showing on her face. "Please do the magic circle thing! Like right now!"

She rolled her eyes and made a gesture with her hand, and a white circle appeared beneath him. He wanted to start a fanclub for her right then.

"Use it as a jumping pad!" She called, 

He hit the glyph and it sank slightly, absorbing enough of his momentum that he was able to jump off and land with only being winded. He rose to his feet, Gambol Shroud and his pistol in the other. Yang jogged over towards him.

"Having fun?" She asked, then said in a panicked voice, "Do the magic circle thing!" before giggling  
"I don't sound like that, besides shouldn't we be focused on killing the rest of these Grimm?" He tried to deflect the question  
"Team CFVY arrived during your stunt, and kinda stole your thunder." Yang grinned at him, her face grew serious though when she looked at his hand, "Woah, Blake lent you Gambol Shroud? She must trust you alot."   
"It was tactical, I couldn't launch her with it so she launched me with it, trust had nothing to do with it." Washington was glad he was wearing a helmet  
"Whatever you say. Anyway you might want to give that back at some point." Yang looked up, and Washington followed suit, a massive fleet was emerging over the buildings, and robots were falling from the sky. 

They landed all over the streets, and opened fire on the Grimm. The massive ships provided air-support, and soon the Grimm were dying in droves. A weird lady in a purple cape just magicked the hole back together, right before Washington's eyes.

"Woah, what the shit? Did you just see that? Tell me you just saw that." Washington looked at Yang  
"Well, I saw it." Blake said as she walked over, sheath in hand. "Nice takedown, but if you don't mind?" She beckoned at him  
"Thanks for letting me borrow it. It's extremely well crafted." Washington said  
Blake looked away briefly, "Thanks, it wasn't easy."   
"Aaww, Blake bonding with new friends!" Yang said   
Blake shot her a glare, and Yang just laughed  
"That's it. Let the angry WASH over you." Yang grinned   
"That was...not your best." Washington admitted  
"Probably your worst." Blake agreed  
"Damn, tough crowd. Well I'll leave you two here, gotta go say high to Nora and crew." She walked off with a wave. 

Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud, and Washington put away his pistol. Both just kinda stood there for a second, looking at the aftermath of the fight, the bodies laying everywhere. 

"Don't ever ask me to do that again." Washington said  
Blake looked over at him and flashed a small smile, "Motion sickness?"  
"I'm still seeing 4 of you." Washington said, "And I don't think its the shadow clones."  
"Yeah. I meant to tell you, thanks for helping me protect Weiss today." Blake looked down  
Washington put his hand on Blake's shoulder, she didn't move away. "We make a good team."  
Blake looked at his visor and blinked. "Yeah, I guess we do."

_________________

Blake was surprised when Washington pulled her from the dinner hall that night at Beacon. She followed him to a quieter bench several buildings away before asking her questions,

"Why are you here? Not sure Atlas security would like adults roaming around a campus at night."   
"Ozpin gave us lodging as a way of thanks, the inn was destroyed in the Grimm assault." Washington explained, "I wanted to ask you a couple of serious questions, if you're ready."

Blake grew slightly nervous, she had a feeling this wasn't going to be comfortable. "What is it?" she asked

"Blake, are you a Faunus?" Washington asked the question quietly and slowly. Blake's stomach plummeted.

She knew now that she had just lost all her new friends, if she could call some of them friends. They had spent several weeks together, and they got along well enough, so she guessed that made them friends. Now more than ever she wanted to see the expression behind his visor, if only to come to terms with the horror and revolt.

"How..How did you know?" She asked in a hoarse voice barely above a whisper.  
"The bow sometimes twitched, which was odd. Then during the fights against Carolina and Torchwick you hissed. Torchwick kept calling you kitty-cat. Once I learned about the Faunus I started to wonder. I wanted to ask you in private, since you wear the bow." Washington finished and sat listening. Blake sighed and an all to familiar feeling of loss crept in.  
"So this is how it ends? Came to spare the animal the shame of having its dirty secret outed and to end it in private?" Blake's voice was small and resigned.   
"What? No! Why would I stop being your friend Blake?" Washington sounded confused, which was even more confusing to Blake  
"What do you mean? You don't care?" Blake asked cautiously  
"Why would I? I just wanted to ask you in private in case it was a...touchy subject."  
"So, does everyone know?" Blake asked

Washington put his hand on her shoulder, and Blake looked up at him again.

"No. I know what its like to have some things you can't talk about, and I didn't want to cause any more discomfort than I had to." He said to her and squeezed her shoulder gently  
A little bit of anger crept into her voice, "Then why did you ask? Drag me away publicly so that everyone wonders what we talked about?" 

Washington put both of his hands on his neck, and a hiss sounded. Blake's eyes widened in surprise when the helmet slowly came off. His blue eyes met hers, and a conviction was present in them when he said to her, "I'm sorry I didn't find a better time. I know that on Remnant you are treated worse for being who you are, and I wanted you to know in no uncertain terms as I looked you in the eye that that is wrong. I wanted you to have someone to talk to, to know that at least one person knew your secret and valued you as Blake, not Blake and Blake the Faunus." He paused, "though I highly suspect all of your friends wouldn't care if you let them know."

Blake couldn't respond for a long moment. "I...I...thank you." Washington looked at her with eyes that were filled with too many emotions to count. Blake wanted to eventually uncover his past, but that would have to come piece by piece.   
"I look after my friends." Washington shrugged, but Blake felt there was emotional history behind that.  
"Wash, can I ask you a question?" Blake asked  
"What's the question?"  
"Why do you go out of your way to help us? You stepped in-between Carolina and I, Carolina and Weiss, you came here to ask me, why?" Blake asked, never taking her eyes off his.  
"Because," Sadness came into his eyes, "I watched as my friends slowly tear each other part for pointless reasons. Our commander played us against one another for his tests, and I watched as it happened. Maine stole Carolina's AI and threw her off a cliff, Tex killed CT after she stole team secrets because our leader was a criminal. Wyoming and Maine tried to kill Tex on the training room floor and York almost died. Half our team went rogue and broke in to steal back a sentient program our leader had tortured to the brink of insanity for years to harvest the fragments of its mind. One of these fragments brainwashed Maine into attacking and killing the rest of my friends for their fragments. South set her brother North up to be killed. Wyoming shot York. I had to kill Maine. I watched all of this happen in front of me, just wanting to keep the team healthy and working. On top of that I was implanted with an AI that was insane, and I think I went insane with it. I had to track down the bodies of my friends and learn how they died, before being thrown in prison for the directors crimes. When I got out, I attacked my only real friends, and shot Donut." He looked down. "All of this happened in a mess of several years that I would give anything to undo, to walk into The Director's office and put a bullet in his head, and prevent it all from happening. I can't, so I make sure that my family and friends don't go through that pain." 

Blake was speechless, and simply leaned forward and hugged him. Washington froze in surprise, before slowly reciprocating. "I'm so sorry." She said earnestly.

"I don't want pity, I've made my peace long ago." He said, "I want you to learn from me so that this doesn't happen to RWBY."

"Thanks. I appreciate the concern." Blake's stomach growled "I think I should probably be getting back, the others will have missed me by now."

"Before you go," Washington grabbed a packet from under the bench, "I don't think they have sushi at the dinner hall." 

Blake had to use all of her self control not to snatch the packet out of his hands and tear into it right there. Blake managed to mumble a thanks and goodbye before taking the packet and running off towards the dormitories. Friends could wait, she had sushi and alot of thinking to do back at the dorm. 

_______________

Weiss held open the door to their dormitory, and Ruby and Yang followed her in. Weiss wasn't surprised to find Blake reading in her bed, and she looked up as they entered.   
"Why am I not surprised? Got tired of socializing after Washington dragged you out?" Weiss asked  
Yang turned to Blake and raised an eyebrow, "Wait, when did this happen?"   
"You were in the restroom." Ruby explained  
"And nobody told me that you got dragged off by a man to end up in the dorms." Yang grinned when Blake's ears flattened and she reddened slightly.   
"It wasn't...that. He wanted to talk to me about the battle." Blake said  
"Really? He chose to drag you out of dinner for it?" Weiss had a slight tone of disbelief  
"He was...worried. Torchwick said some very disturbing things."   
"That's soo cute! He cares!" Ruby couldn't help but join in on Yang's teasing  
"Would you all just shut up and let me finish this chapter?" Blake was growing significantly redder, her calm slipping.  
Weiss sighed and took pity on Blake, dragging Ruby and Yang over to their beds and setting them down.

"Lets not overthink it. Besides, we have class early in the morning, we should probably get some sleep." Weiss said  
"Probably." Yang winked, "Sweet Dreams Blake." A book hit her forehead a second later. 

Weiss sighed and decided to get ready for bed. 

______________

 

Doc rubbed his recently healed broken arm, it was still sore. Team RWBY had activated everyone's aura a few days ago, and his arm had healed up nicely. Yang did his since she was there when he broke it, and besides that why not? He didn't have a preference. He was currently watching several of the Reds and Blues train in the student practice yard with Yang, who was fighting them 3 at a time, and winning. 

She ducked under Tucker's slash and shoved him back before kicking Grif in the shin as he charged, before following up with a kick to the chest. Simmons tried to kick her in the back, but Yang leaned out of the way. 

"Grif, you need to keep yourself on the balls of your feet, ready to move around. Face slightly away from me and close your center off from attacks. Tucker, stop broadcasting your attacks with a wide windup, just move and trust the plasma sword to do the damage for you. Simmons, move faster if you want to ambush." Yang said as she dodged several slashes from Tucker before grabbing his arm and lightly yanking it to the side. "Broken arm." she said before using the arm as leverage to throw him into the dirt. 

"So Doc, how's the arm healing?" Ruby asked him from the bench above him  
"Can't complain. This aura stuff is useful for healing injuries. Are you and the rest of RWBY ready for the Vital Festival?" Doc said, stretching his good arm.  
Ruby looked back to where Yang was currently helping Grif up. "I think so, Blake and Weiss are going to show up in an hour or so, we're going to train then. Until then Yang wanted to warm up. Are you guys going to the festival?"  
"A fight in which I don't have to participate or patch up the wounded? You know it." Doc smiled inside his helmet. 

"Oh come on! Using Simmons as a human shield." Tucker complained from inside the sparing ring.  
"Why did you hit me! That training stick hurt." Simmons was rubbing the side of his helmet as Yang grinned.   
"So where are Weiss and Blake?" Doc turned towards Ruby again.   
"Blake and Washington went off to buy some dust for your weapons. Weiss had to call her father and decided to stop by the communications tower for some company news. Carolina went to talk with Pyrrha, wouldn't say what about." Ruby listed off, before turning back in time to see Grif slide out of the ring, and Tucker soon follow. 

"Work on dodging a bit more. You can't take alot of hits from some of these Grimm and walk away just fine." Yang offered  
"Easy for you to say, you don't move so fast that I can't see your fists." Grif grumbled as he struggled to his feet. 

Doc watched as several other Beacon students were training for the Vital Fesital, the amount of weapons present and the creative combinations never ceased to amaze him. The carnage these could cause if they were turned against the people made him shudder. He slowly got to his feet

"I'm going to go see if the doctor can re-adjust this cast, its beginning to slip around. See you later Ruby." Doc said  
"See you Doc." Ruby turned towards the fight again.

On his way to the doctor, Doc saw three students walking towards the dormitories. One had emerald hair and was walking next to a girl with a red dress and long black hair. A man in a blue track suit was walking to her right. Chalking it up to new arrivals, Doc continued on towards the doctor's office. 

_____________

Washington sat across from Blake as they were eating lunch by the river outside Beacon. It had been Blake's idea of a thank you for the sushi packet. Wash had arrived first, to find a small hill overlooking the river. Blake arrived shortly after with food, apparently she was friends with a local noodle shop owner. The first thing he noticed was the cat ears were on full display, the bow removed and in her hand as she set the food down.

"So, no bow today?" Washington asked carefully  
"I didn't see the point. Besides, its nice to have it off every now and then." Blake shrugged and picked up a bowl of fish.  
"For what its worth, its a shame you have to hide them." Washington replied, and the ears twitched. It felt good to see a bit more of Blake, a deeper look into who she was.

They ate quietly for a few minutes, leaning against a tree and feeling the breeze. Washington removed his helmet and enjoying the sunlight without having to look at it through a visor. 

"So, are you ready for the Vital Festival?" Washington asked between mouthfuls, "I hear that different people from all kingdoms are coming to compete."   
Blake devoured a fish with surprising speed in front of him, before turning towards him. He raised an eyebrow, and Blake just blinked and grabbed another.

"I think so. Ruby asked us to train together later today, so we could try out a few new tricks. There will be teams from across all kingdoms, but it won't matter too much. We've had a bit more combat experience than most." She started on the fish in her hands. There was something loosely comical and mildly disturbing about watching a girl devour a fish whole.   
"I'll be sure to watch the matches. It'll be fun to watch you let loose without having to get in the way." Washington finished his bowl and set in down.

Blake looked up at him with a quizzical expression. "Get in the way?"  
"Torchwick. I got in the way and also provided an opening for him to exploit you emotionally, it caused you to get reckless and take risks you shouldn't have." Washington explained, and Blake just shook her head.  
"No, I'm glad you were there. We both saved each other from some painful hits, and you helped save Weiss from that Lieutenant." Blake bit into another fish.   
"About that, should I bring it up with Ruby?" Washington asked, throwing a twig into the river and watching it sink  
"Is it about killing him?" Blake set her hand on his shoulder, "Does it still cause you to worry about it."  
Washington looked down at her and held her gaze, "No," he admitted, "which is why I'm not sure I should tell her. I would do that over again, and far worse, to protect my friends. I don't think Ruby is ready to face the fact that sometimes you have to do some questionable things in order to save the people that care about you."  
Blake set her empty bowl of fish down, and leaned against his shoulder. Washington's heart skipped a beat. He silently chided himself, getting worked up like a teenager over nothing.  
"I think Ruby isn't quite ready. Thank you for being willing to go that far for Weiss, it means alot to me." Blake closed her eyes for a second, and a purr escaped her lips.

Washington didn't move, he just sat there with Blake for a while, watching the river ebb and flow, basking in the sunlight and the after-glow of a good meal. The fact that Blake was resting and gently purring on his shoulder didn't hurt things. She opened her eyes and they flicked to where he was watching her.

"If you tell anyone about this, the purring, the lunch, anything, I will tear you to shreds." Blake murmured softly  
"It can be our little secret. It's a shame you feel like you have to hide a part of yourself, Blake." Washington said, remembering past experiences in the marines. "Sometimes people think they have to hide something from people in order to get what they want."

Blake didn't move, and began tracing a discarded fish bone with a lazy finger, but her curiosity was piqued. "What do you mean?"  
"Tucker hides his insecurities with women by acting like the brazen sex god. Simmons hides his trauma with a past father figure by making Sarge into a father like deity that he can project onto. Grif hides his intense loyalty to his friends behind lazy indifference. Carolina hides the fact that she does care about her friends by trying to come off as indifferent, result driven, and efficient, because most of her interactions with her mother. You don't have to be an aloof human, when you are a very thoughtful, caring, faunus. You don't have to hide who you are to be accepted or welcomed by yours friends." He paused for a second, and decided to take the risk, "or even loved."  
Blake didn't move or breathe for a second, but looked up at him long and hard, a mix of emotions bubbling just below her carefully blank face. "You seem to know alot about your team-mates insecurities."  
"I try and subtly help them work past it, because they are my friends and they wouldn't try if they knew I knew." Washington explained  
"So what are your insecurities, since you seem to want to know everyone else's." Blake gave the tiniest of grins, and Washington's anxiety that he had overstepped faded slightly.   
"I value friends, family, loyalty, care, compassion for the people I treasure and cherish. I try and hide that fact by acting like they annoy me and are great curses upon my life that I want to get rid of. At least I used to, I'm learning to let the facade fall, not that it was fooling anyone." Washington looked at her again  
"I want to help those I care deeply about." Blake didn't react, outwardly. It was a dangerous game he was playing, one he had no training or experience in. He wanted to play though, regardless of the risks, the reward was too great. The message probably got through, he hope it was well received.

They lay in silence, enjoying nature and each other's company for a time, before Blake had to train for the festival. Washington wished her luck.  
"Thanks Wash. For everything." Blake began to turn away  
"We'll have to do this again sometime." Wash hoped he projected the right amount of casual into the statement  
"Yes," Blake smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was asking. "We will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter had alot in it. Did I handle Wash/Blake well or is it coming off a bit to forced and a bit too fast? Trying to write my first mature relationship, and it isn't easy when its a space marine and a cat person. Any feedback is welcome if you wish, and Thanks for reading. If I'm favoring a few viewpoint characters its because I think they bring good viewpoints/emotions or are in a good position to convey the plot. Not trying to pick favorites as hard as I can.


	6. Catspaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY fights in the first round of the Vital Tournament. Yang discovers a secret about her friend.

Ruby ducked as the man with the bowstaff thrust it at her neck, followed up by a spin slash and a jab at her ankle as she leaned to the left. She brought Crescent Rose up to block the downwards strike, before pushing him back and swinging. Ruby was careful to not let her momentum slow down, spinning and using each spin to transition into the next, adjusting the aim of her scythe to go for the left leg, upper right shoulder, head, right arm, right leg, leg chest, diagonal across the shoulder. He dodged to the sides for the first few, and Ruby began to use her semblance, her scythe reaching speeds that only pedals were visible. He began to have block then, using the staff to intercept her strikes as he was slowly pushed back from ice into lava rock ground. Ruby knew he was tiring fast, while her continuous momentum and sniper round recoil let her maintain relatively little effort, as she nicked his thigh, his left shoulder, and landed a direct hit on his wrist, knocking his bowstaff out of the way for a fraction of a second. 

A second is a long time for Ruby, and three cuts were slashed across his chest before he ducked and kicked her in the knee, wrenching it back in an extremely painful manner, before slamming his bowstaff into Ruby's head. Ruby spun away and gritted her teeth, she had to be better at dodging counter-attacks like that. A quick glance confirmed her teammates were doing well. Blake was fighting a girl in a hover board, using her semblance to dodge around the clumsy melee weapon and strike at the back. The girl spun around to catch a sword strike to the neck, before Blake threw her pistol and it wrapped around the hoverboard as she brought it up to block. Blake yanked and the girl flew forward and Blake slammed her feet into the board, causing both to fly into an ice pillar. Weiss was fighting a man with a type of short rifle, and slashed at his thigh before kicking him up into the air, and using a glyph to slam into him from the side with enough force to kick him out of the ring.

"And Weiss Schnee defeats her opponent with a ring out!" The announcer called to the crowd. 

Yang was currently fighting with another girl, who seemed to be some type of brawler. They traded blows and dodged, seemingly at a stalemate, for now. Ruby knew Yang would get the upper hand as the fight dragged on, using her semblance to tip the tide if she needed to. Her opponent fired the rifle in his bowstaff at her, and Ruby dodged to the left. She returned fire with her sniper. They traded shots, running and dodging across the rocky terrain. Ruby landed a hit on his leg, and he stumbled. She leaped from the hill and transformed Crescent Rose into a scythe once more, coming down at a speed almost to fast to track. The man must have seen her move, as he instinctively brought his staff up in time to catch the blow. The ground trembled, but the man didn't move, only bending his knees slightly and scowling up at her. Ruby fired into his chest and flew back, landing a few feet in front of him. Blake pressed her back against hers, unexpectedly. Ruby didn't look back.

"Switch?"  
"Sure." Blake replied

And the dance began again, only with new partners. 

_____________

Carolina sat in her seat near the front, courtesy of Ozpin. Washington still had his helmet on, the man lived in that thing. The Reds and Blues sat in the row behind them, knee deep in popcorn and other concessions as they cheered their friends on. Carolina turned her attention back to Weiss, as the girl pivoted her foot and drove her blade into the ground. The glyph appeared at the feet of her opponent, and ice began to circle around the monk, forming into crystalline daggers swirling around the monk fighter. Her magic abilities certainly gave a tactical advantage on the battlefield, one Carolina still remembered with a somewhat bitter taste.

"So, who do you thing will go down next?" Washington nudged her shoulder  
Carolina tapped her helmet as it rested in her lap, thoughtful. "Monk seems to be the most dangerous, with Bowstaff in second and hoverboard in third. I'd say Ruby takes her out next." 

Tucker and Grif were arguing over whether or not the Monk's outfit actually was needed or was simply a cultural statement, but Sarge decided to join the bet. "I agree with blue bell. Hoverboard is up against an honorary member of the Red Team, the best fighters on any planet!" 

Washington just chuckled slightly and resumed watching, Carolina did the same. Ruby was currently slicing at different angles, using her sniper rifle's recoil to move past the enemy huntress, slashing at her from the sides at different angles. Hoverboard took a few hits before Ruby got predictable, and hoverboard rose, her feet on the board, and pushed it outwards. The board slammed into Ruby's head as she flew past, sending her skidding away and dazing her. The girl turned the board into two hand-held pistols and opened fire. Carolina looked at the Aura projector screen. Ruby was at half-mast, with the girl nearly depleted. 

Yang was there to save her sister, and Carolina watched as she used her gauntlets to move faster, firing behind her. The girl saw her coming, and began to put her board back together, but Yang was moving fast. Carolina knew that the hit would land, and the girl wouldn't have enough Aura left to take the hit. Yang's fist slammed into the girls stomach, and she doubled over to take a knee straight to the nose, and then a left hook to slam her into a nearby rock. The girl crumpled, dazed.

"Yang Xio-Long with the Aura Depletion! Two remain against 4 of Team RWBY!" The announcer called, apparently he was a professor at the academy.

Weiss was currently performing surgery on the Monk. They were at the far end of the ice arena, and Weiss used that to keep adding shards to her whirlwind around the girl, and pelting her with ice shards at surgical strikes. They were flying towards blind-spots, joints, and generally making it hard to dodge. The Monk was dodging some, but the daggers kept flying, striking where she couldn't see and coming in hard. Every time she tried to rush the whirlwind, dozens from the opposite side flew in to slam against her and a solid wall of ice would form where she ran to. Her aura was depleting fast, but so was Weiss's concentration. Carolina wondered who would run out first, as both knew the other was close to being pushed over the edge. The daggers suddenly stopped, and the Monk girl made another charge. Carolina knew it was either victory for the monk or Weiss would knock her out here. 

Weiss apparently realized this too, and every single ice shard turned towards the Monk, who moved to take a defensive stance. No defensive stance could save her with her aura this drained, as a hundred daggers flew towards every inch of her body. At least 50 were shattered as she struck the ground and a shockwave shattered the smaller shards, but the rest found their mark. Weiss staggered to her feet just as the Monk dropped to the floor, aura into the red. 

"That was some impressive magic." Washington observed, "Not sure how anyone would get out of that."  
"I could do it." Carolina shrugged, "Just shoot the caster, and the glyphs fall apart"  
"Hopefully you'll never have to test that theory." Washington tilted his head and kept watching

Blake and bowstaff were still fighting, although Blake was clearly the better fighter. Her shadow clone ability let her strike from unguarded angles, and the bowstaff was too clumsy to react fast enough. The man tried his best, striking at her location as she moved, but Blake either was already slashing at him from a different one, or blocked the staff and continued on. He took several slashes to the upper body before he kicked out, catching her in the stomach and sending Blake back a few steps, and came in with an overhand strike. 

Blake acted fast, putting her sheath on her back, grabbing her sword's ribbon in one hand, and holding the sword end of the ribbon in the other, stretching it taught above her head. The staff hit the ribbon and it gave slightly, but Blake wasn't done. She used the ribbon as she stepped side-ways, wrapping it around both of his hands and the staff, bringing both together at the center and binding them before kicking his knee as she went behind him, dragging his staff to his throat and forcing him to his knees. She finished with wrapping the rest of the ribbon around the staff and his neck, binding both together and leaving the two strands in her hands as she stood behind him. He tried to break free, but with his hands and weapon bound to his neck and choking him, he couldn't escape.

"It appears Ms. Belladonna has...bound her foe. Tell me Peter, what are the rules for such a scenario?" The announcer asked his compatriot  
"I don't believe there are any. Ms. Belladonna can either deplete her opponents Aura while he remains in that position, a teammate can do it for her, or the opponent may forfeit." Peter replied

Carolina raised an eyebrow at Wash, who was looking back at her. She knew him well enough to guess he was giving her the "did that just happen" look he had.  
"Now that was unexpected." He said, "Think you could do that with your grappling hook?"  
Carolina grinned, "Probably."

Tucker chimed in from above, "I'm terrified and also aroused." 

Blake held her opponent down as her team gathered around, and they talked it over. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss began walked towards the exit as Blake lifted him to his feet. She whispered something into his ear, and then yanked hard on the ribbon. He struggled briefly before his Aura gave out, and Blake let him collapse to the floor before walking away to re-join her team.

"The victor is Team RWBY!" The announcer said over the loudspeaker

_____________

Simmons ate his noodles through his helmet, and sat at the fairgrounds noodle stop with Tucker, Donut, and Sarge. Team RWBY was sitting across from them, their orders coming out now. Blake's was different, a massive bowl of fish, all of them with their heads still attached. Strange, but Simmons chalked it up to different diet. 

"I'm just saying, a bit more patterns to the seating at the stadium would really make the whole event more vibrant." Donut was going on to Tucker, who was trying to finish his noodles fast enough to escape having to reply.  
"I doubt the seats are the focus of the event." Simmons said  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the badass fight in the middle is." Tucker added

Carolina and Washington sat down next to Tucker, laughing. It was a different thing entirely, and Simmons stared. He was pretty sure Tucker did too.

"Woah woah woah, Carolina, badass loner goth chick, is capable of laughing?" Tucker snorted, and Carolina just turned and looked at him. Her green eyes were burning holes through his helmet for a second.  
"I wouldn't call myself goth, and yes, I can laugh." Carolina motioned for a noodle bowl, and put down a credit chip.  
"So, what were you talking about?" Simmons tried to change the subject

Washington turned towards Simmons, "We were talking about a prank Rhode Island and I pulled on Agent Alaska." 

"What did you do?" Donut asked

Washington and Carolina snickered slightly before answering, "Agent Alaska hated spiders, hated them worse than Grif hates work. So we had Theta instal a software program in his helmet, where a holographic spider would crawl across his visor from time to time, and the helmet would vibrate and create an imaginary path the spider would follow around the back of his helmet. When he was playing capture the flag against Oregon and York we had Theta activate it." Washington had to compose himself for a minute, so Carolina carried on.

"It was the only recorded incident when a freelancer shit himself during a live fire exercise. He didn't figure it out until the third time we pulled the trick and he dumped his helmet in bleach, forcing a system reboot." 

Tucker chuckled, "You are both evil."

A sudden outburst startled everyone at the table, when Weiss suddenly started raising her voice.

"What do you mean my card was declined? That's not possible!" She was growing red, wether from shame or anger Simmons couldn't guess. 

"Here, use mine." For a second Simmons thought Carolina had spoken, but it was the bronze warrior from the assault. She handed her card to the owner, who ran it and gave it back.

The ruckus over, Simmons turned back to his meal. Sarge was currently trying to impale the noodles with his sticks, to no success. Simmons corrected his grip, and Sarge grunted something about Blues and psychological warfare. Simmons sighed and kept eating his noodles. Orange Carolina left with her team for their fight, Sarge, Tucker, and Donut with them. Carolina and Washington left next. Simmons would watch the fight, but first he wanted to finish his noodles. Damn, was he turning into Grif? He should be dying to see a fight that wouldn't involve his ass getting kicked. Guess people really do change, he had seen enough fights for his life. He thought back to the dead civilians, yeah, he had seen enough fighting.

__________________

Yang was sleeping when she heard boots softly hit the floor, and slowly exit the room. That was from her bunk, which meant Blake had left the room, again. This was the third time this week that it happened, exactly at midnight. This couldn't be a coincidence, especially since she returned only hours later. Yang was curious, and feeling slightly protective, what if Blake got into trouble and needed help? 

Yang waited a minute, before slipping her Ember Cellica on and following. Blake left the dormitories and quietly made her way out of the school and into the forest. Yang followed behind her by at least 30 yards, and kept out of sight as best she could. Curiosity was killing her, but Yang remained patient, one mis step and she would never know. Blake was hard to tail, constantly changing paths and looking behind her, but Yang had been her friend for years, and was used to most of her tricks. It took them 30 minutes to reach a clearing in the Beacon forest, near the river. Yang climbed a close tree and sat, watching as Blake emerged from the forest in a more confidant manner. She was surprised to learn Blake had removed the bow, her ears free in the night air. Yang figured she was going to train some on her own, but almost fell out of the tree when Washington walked over to meet her, helmet off and in his hand. 

"Sorry I'm late, I had the feeling we were being followed." Blake stretched  
"Were we?" Washington set his helmet down on the grass. Blake glared at him, and he held up his hands in a placating gesture.  
"Right, sorry. I trust you." He fished out something from an armor compartment and offered it to Blake, "I found this the other day, figured it might be something you're into."

Blake took the book and examined its cover, which Yang couldn't read. "Looks interesting, did you finish the Arthur Powell book I gave you?" 

Washington drew a combat knife, "Not yet. Still catching up on Remnant's history." 

Blake drew Gambol Shroud, and both took up a combat stance. Yang sat motionless, hardly able to believe this was how Blake decided to spend her nights. Part of her was satisfied at being right, the other have not even sure wether or not to believe it. 

Blake attacked first, her ears pressed low and going for his left leg. Washington switched knife hands, and they met. Yang expected a quick fight, and Blake giving some tips on how to improve his form, instead they dueled for a long time. Blake and Washington traded blows, both using their blades to make quick slashes and parrys, moving in a fluid dance it was obvious they both had danced before, perhaps many times. Blake used a Shadow Clone to dodge to Washington's right, throwing her ribbon and wrapping it around Washington's knife hand and yanking him towards her. Washington stumbled, and Blake kicked his kidney, and pulled the ribbon free. Washington drew his other combat knife and Blake drew her sheath. Yang saw the feral expression they both wore, each giving in to different instincts. Washington returned to the soldier, seeing a threat that needed to be dealt with. Blake saw only prey, that needed to be hunted. Each trusted the other enough to give themselves over to the other in this dance of death, channelling every frustration and stress against each other, with the full knowledge that if their partner was less than perfect, they would be killed. 

It was scary and beautiful at the same time. Their blades became extensions of their arms, and their arms became extensions of their bodies. Their bodies became extensions of their souls. It was a perverse form of therapy for each, as they wrestled with their pasts more than with each other, projecting demons of the past onto their dance partner to try and kill them, wrestling with past failures and traumas as they fought. Yang sat in pure silence, she felt like she didn't belong, that she was trespassing on something sacred, perhaps she was.

It was 5 minutes in, after both had attacked and broken off in the ebb and flow of their dance that Washington's aura shattered when Blake brought both blades down across his exposed face, knocking him to his knees. Yang expected a respite, but Blake swung again. Before Yang could even think of trying to stop the strike, Washington had kicked Blake's feet out from under her, and drove a knife at her throat. That strike shattered Blake's Aura, and she kicked Washington's chest, knocking him a few feet back. Both got up, and Yang expected a cessation now, when they would actually kill each other, but none occurred. Blake grinned, pure unrestrained adrenaline showing on her face, and Washington returned it.

They were both insane, Yang was sure of it. They were friends, yet they met in the dead of the night to discuss books and then try and kill each other. Perhaps that was it, why they did this. They were insane, and the only way they could remain sane was to let it out, channel it. Something in their past broke a piece of them, and both looked to each other to heal it. Blake needed an outlet for the past she always ran from, and Yang could only guess at what demons Washington was exorcising. Washington and Blake charged at the same time, and the duel resumed again. Blake slashed high, and Washington blocked with a knife, slashing down at her arm, but Blake ducked and kicked him back. They charged again. It went on for at least 10 minutes, they fought and moved with a connection that didn't require words or thought, just action and reaction.

Yang wasn't sure when they cooled off and it stopped becoming a fight to the death and a stroll to the temple where Ozpin had the chess pieces on their initiation day. Yang moved to a closer tree.

"You were amazing at today." Washington said, sheathing his knife  
"At the Vital Festival or here?" Blake did the same  
"Both." Washington leaned against a pillar, "Have you decided who will move up to the next round?"  
Blake idly picked up a book and flipped through its pages before looking back at him, "Weiss and Yang are going to advance. Ruby and I are going to help them train together." She was panting, and so was Washington.  
"I'll be there." Washington drank from his canteen, before passing it to Blake.  
Blake drank before talking, "Thanks Wash."

Both leaned against each other, looking out at the field and the trees, seemingly content to be together for a time. Washington broke the silence, "What its like?"  
Blake blinked and looked up, "What is what like?" Washington's brow furrowed as he tried to describe it  
"When you go back to just instinct. Your eyes change, almost like you aren't there, not fully." Washington described  
"I'm there. When we fight like this, it helps if I imagine I'm fighting Adam." Blake explained, and Yang raised her eyebrows, this was new. Who was Adam?  
"I won't press. I think I'm fighting myself." Washington said

Blake moved her bow in her hand thoughtfully, "Why?"  
"Because," Washington sighed, "Every day I think of the freelancers that went rogue, betrayed their friends, or were consumed in their quests for power. I fear that I might end up like that if I don't check myself, I could end up like them."  
"I sometimes see what I could have been when I look at Adam. It's a thought that keeps me up at night." Blake confessed  
"Yeah." Both sat there for several minutes more, Yang's eyes widened when Blake began to purr. She didn't know Blake could even do that.

"Shall we go again?" Blake asked. Washington nodded.

This fight was more relaxed, almost leisurely compared to the previous. Both combatants were more focused on each other than winning. Yang watched as it slowly turned from a dance of blades to a dance of bodies. Both ended up on the ground, face to face. Yang turned and made her way back to Beacon as they leaned in, a smile on her face. 

 

Some time later, as Yang lay in her bunk, Blake returned and slipped into her bunk. Yang smiled to herself, happy her friend was beginning to come out of her shell, even only to a certain few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too melodramatic. I tried to keep it as reasonable as possible for two people with potiental PTSD venting their issues in a world where everything is a gun. Should I go PG next chapter or be detailed? Cause the next scene in that forest could get graphic. Any other feedback welcome!


	7. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Washington bond at another level, and discover more about themselves and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic content ahead, skip if you don't want to view it. You will only miss Blake X Washington development.

The first thing that struck Washington as Blake lay atop him was how stunning her eyes looked as they came closer. Her lips brushed his, and he reciprocated, pushing his mouth against hers. Their tongues and mouths fought for dominance briefly, but Blake won. She pushed him down and her tongue did the same, and he surrendered the kiss to her. Blake enjoyed her spoils for a minute, a purr escaping her mouth and into his own as her warm tongue teased his own. They disengaged the kiss long enough for Blake to stare at his chestplate for a second.

"Take this off before I claw it off. I don't like my playthings wearing anything I didn't tell them to." She hissed softly, and the hairs on Washington's neck rose slightly. 

Washington hit the emergency release on his suit, and soon he was wearing nothing but his black armor sleeve. Blake began with her top, which was promptly discarded, before she began on her pants. She glared at him when she realized he wasn't removing his black bodysuit, and he promptly began to fix his mistake. As he began to undress, Blake finished and walked over to the pillar, fetching a small bag. Washington's eyebrow rose when she removed the first item, a collar. 

"How long were you keeping this here?" Washington asked, trying not to let his nervousness show.  
"Speak only when spoken to pet." Blake's voice was affectionate, yet harsh, "But since you must know, I was waiting for the right time."

She attached the collar around his neck, the cool leather felt different from the warm neck piece of his armor suit, and he shivered slightly as it brushed his skin. Next came handcuffs, behind his back. Blake forced him to his knees before making him look up at her.

"I'm sorry if this is weird or awkward for you, but I've always had...dreams about this, because of the wrongs against the Faunus. The safe word is Equality. Do you trust me?" A concerned look flashed across Blake's face. Washington trusted her completely, after all he was on his knees with a collar attached.  
"Yes Blake." A slap resounded across the clearing, and Washington's left cheek stung slightly. "Yes what, pet?"  
"Yes Master?"  
"Yes Mistress, ignorant human." Blake 

His head was grabbed and forcefully inserted into her sex. Washington initially tried to pull away for a breath, but was held in place by her two hands. She was already wet, and Washington could smell her arousal. 

"Lick me, pet. Stick your worthless human tongue where it belongs." Blake hissed down at him. Washington obliged

He was inexperienced, but that didn't stop him from trying. His tongue flicked out cautiously at first, and her juices coated his tongue. Blake tasted sweet, and Washington resumed with more effort. His tongue slipped into her folds and he moved it up and down, side to side, tracing the alphabet. Where had he heard that? Rhode Island had told him. Blake dug her hands into his hair and held him firm. He would have to thank Rhodes if he every saw him again.

"That's it, worship like the obedient human curr you are." Blake cooed to him  
"Does it feel good? Knowing that this is all your good for?". Blake asked, not expecting an answer. Washington couldn't give one, as he was currently running out of air.

His body made him struggle despite his tongue never stopping. Blake held him to his task, and he began to voice protests, but she didn't relent. Blake's orgasm didn't come soon enough, as Washington collapsed to the floor he could barely see, let alone think. Blake was still basking in a good afterglow, and inspected her plaything.

"It seems we found something you are actually good for human, aside from forced labor." Blake mocked

"I live...to please." He panted. This was a whole new type of exhaustion, one he would gladly rush into again.

Blake smiled down at him, "You don't live, you have no life. You exist, and you only exist at the whim of a Faunus, how embarrassing for you." She grabbed Gambol Shroud and pressed the tip of the blade to his neck, "Right now, I'm feeling generous, so you will continue to live a little while longer. Stay useful." She leaned in and ran her tongue along his ear, a soft purr escaping her lips. She removed the sword.

"Are we clear?"   
"Yes Mistress." Washington still felt a cool spot on his chin where the blade had brushed against it. 

Blake crouched between his legs, and crawled over him, her knee pressing provocatively against his member as she looked into his eyes, he let his eyes wander, her breasts round and full as they pressed against his chest.

"Now, human curr, I want to use you in another way, so get hard for me." Blake rubbed her knee against his already growing member. When she moved back it was at peak attention, rock hard and ready to please. Blake idly took the tip in her mouth and bobbed up and off once. 

"Good pet. Now beg for your faunus mistress to waste her precious time pleasuring your worthless cock." Blake idly rubbed Washington's balls. Any sense of dignity had broken down long ago, and he wanted to give Blake anything she asked for. Blake began to rub herself as he started begging.

"Please Mistress, pleasure me! I don't deserve it." She removed a finger from her sex and pressed it into his mouth, silencing him. Washington obediently sucked, her taste was addictive, he wanted more. 

"You're right, you don't deserve it. I'll take my pleasure and then leave you like this. You are MY plaything, human, not the other way around." Blake crawled over him again, positioning her sex above his member, before guiding herself down onto it. Blake was tight and moist, Washington groaned into her finger, and Blake closed her eyes in pleasure as she began to move up and down against him. Washington was forced to deep-throat her finger as she moved up and down, and Blake seemed satisfied with his position. 

"Remember pet, Mistress is always the first to come. I will punish you if you satisfy yourself before me." Blake ran a sharp nail across his chest, and drew blood. She removed her finger from his mouth and ran it along the cut, before sucking the blood off with a single finger.

"Everything about you exists only for me and my pleasure. Do you understand that pet?" Blake moaned as she continued. Washington felt an orgasm building, and he tried to fight it down, focusing hard. 

Blake's nails scratched his cheek, drawing some blood. "I said, Do you understand me, pet?"

"Yes Mistress. Use me for your pleasure." Washington was in heaven and hell at the same time. Blake was tight and amazing, her breasts bouncing in front of his face, and those sexy eyes were all sending him into rapture. It was amazing to let her take him like this, she brought him past ecstasy. But he still had to fight the growing pain in his balls, and he grunted in the effort. 

Blake picked up her rhythm, moving up and down faster and taking more of his cock into her tight sex. Washington desperately wanted to bring his hands to her breasts as they hung above his face, and he tried to reach up. Blake noticed his focus and brought them down, engulfing his face in her cleavage, a nipple finding his mouth. Washington began to lick and suck the nipple, and Blake squirmed atop him. 

"That's it pet, embrace your role as my personal sextoy." Blake purred as she continued to impale herself on his member.

Washington couldn't breath, smell, or see anything as Blake's sexual passion engulfed him, using his body in every way. Washington couldn't tell how long had passed, but Blake's sex tightened, and she writhed above him, an orgasmic scream sounding across the clearing as she got off him. She looked down at him, her ears pressed flat and panting.

"That was...a good start." Blake said, and Washington's eyes widened, how could she keep going?  
"I forget that worthless humans like you don't have stamina in bed. You aren't even fit to be a mate, just my warmup." Blake idly stroked Washington's throbbing balls, and he grunted in pain. Blake's eyes flicked to where he thrashed around in sexual agony. Blake's tongue idly flicked up his cock, and Washington gasped at the warmth on his member.

"Please let me cum." He said pitifully. Blake's hand squeezed his balls, and he cried out in pain, only for her to release them  
"Please what?" She correctly gently  
"Please Mistress, let me cum. I'll do anything, even talk to Donut." Washington begged

Blake teased him at first, licking his shaft and swirling her tongue around the tip. Washington tried to thrust upwards, but Blake pushed him down and hissed at him. He went limp, thoroughly chastened. Washington didn't know if all relationships were like this, and frankly he didn't care, the passion and connection were too good to care. Blake engulfed his head, and moved down. Her mouth expanded slightly as she took him down to the base of his shaft, her tongue swirling around the head as she bobbed up and down. Washington couldn't last more than 5 strokes, and didn't want to. He exploded in her mouth, and she drank it all, before rising and looking down at her pet. 

"A reward for both of us, I think." Blake licked her lips, and grinned ferally. Washington felt a twang of fear and excitement race up his back. "Now pet, I'm going to claim you as my own. Each Faunus has a different instinct when it comes to sex, just like you pathetic currs do. But ours are much more permanent, so tell me pet, are you ready to mate for life?"

Washington stared into her eyes, and saw concern and compassion. She wanted him to say yes, to reciprocate her love, despite its weird package. Washington knew in that moment he loved her, more than he suspected. Here he was, a bound man at the mercy of her desires, and she was asking if he wanted to. He knew the willpower it was taking to control her instincts, which were undoubtedly searing through her veins like liquid fire, demanding that she take him and damn the consequences. Washington nodded.

"I love you Mistress, I am yours." He felt Blake visibly relax atop him, and lean in over his face, purring.  
"No, you're not mine yet, but you will be." Blake moved forward, and Washington didn't even have time to gasp in surprise before her sex engulfed his face, pressing it to the floor as her weight pinned him. She placed her knees on his arms as they stretched above his head, bound with cuffs. 

"Struggle if you want, you've decided. I love you to much to let you go." Blake whispered as she began to grind over his nose and face, leaving him with no air and only one option, give himself over.

So Washington did, he gave himself over to her. his tongue slipped into her folds and professed his love non-verbally. He gave himself over to the compassion, knowing he would always be there to support her. He gave himself over to his love, hoping that Blake would as happy with the choice as he was. 

She ground her clit on his nose as he licked, purring in pleasure as her juices coated his face. 1 minute became two, then three. Washington's lungs burned like fire, and he struggled weakly. Blake put a hand into his hair and held him in place, and purred as he kept licking. He started to struggle harder as he ran out of oxygen, concerned that Faunus had a different definition of mating than humans did. Blake rode out his struggles, and spoke briefly as the darkness took him.

"Don't worry. I'm making sure you're mine..." Blake purred softly 

_______________

Blake looked down at her sleeping mate, a rush of emotions flowing through her. She could hardly believe that it had happened, let alone that he was so understanding of her needs, however strange. She idly polished Gambol Shroud, trying to suppress the urge to mount him until he woke and then passed out again underneath her, it was the instincts inside her, not what she truly wanted.

He woke up several minutes later, gasping for air and looking around wildly. His hand went for his side-arm, then he saw her. Washington's arms dropped and he just sat there gasping for a second. It was incredibly sexy to see him so exhausted for her, and Blake helped him sit up.

"Are you okay?" Blake was slightly worried, it was her first time trying something like this.  
"Yeah," Washington itched his beard, "I think I blacked out for a second there. Was I...?" realization dawned and he looked over to where she was holding him, her hands kneading his back.

"Mistress...?" He began, before Blake shook her head.  
"Only when we play. Until then we're just like any other mated couple." Washington nodded and stayed silent, so Blake continued, "I love you, Wash, not just our mating." He chuckled to himself and Blake's ears tilted to better pick up the sound.  
"Its been a fast few months. They always tell us to go native when on deployment in foreign planets." Washington picked up and looked at his helmet, "I don't think this is what they had in mind though." 

Blake picked up his greaves and watched as he began to put them on, "Are you having second thoughts?" Mates usually didn't let their partners go until death took one, but if Washington wanted to..., Blake would let him go, despite her misgivings.  
Washington looked up at her with a slight look of panic, "No! No no no, not that at all. Its just been a helluva change in lifestyle. Not that that's a bad thing." He glanced at her ears and smiled again, almost like he expected it all to have been a prank.  
"So, when do you want to do this again?" Blake said, gesturing to the swords, the books, and the discarded pieces of Wash's armor. Washington raised an eyebrow.  
"As soon as you'll have me. Although next time," He looked at her now clothed body, "I want to see you get dressed." Blake's ears twitched in amusement as she handed him his shoulder pads.

He put them on, leaving on his neck and head un-covered, Blake's collar still prominently displayed on his neck. Washington went to remove it, but Blake put a hand on his, stopping the motion. He looked at her quizzically, and Blake leaned in and whispered

"For me? I'd hate to see my mate get lost." Blake traced the faint inscription of Property of Blake Belladonna and he leaned in to kiss her. Blake reciprocated, happy to see he was accepting. Faunus accepted each other as mates in a total package, and Blake wasn't sure wether or not his intergalactic culture encouraged such notions.   
"I'll tuck it under the body glove, so I don't have to deal with their jokes for the rest of my life." Washington said as he slipped it under, before sliding his helmet into place. Blake replaced her bow, and both mates slipped under their form of isolationist protection.  
"It wouldn't be so bad, I have a leash that matches. You would make one hell of a fashion statement." Washington shook his head, and hugged her. His armor was colder than the body suit, but it radiated a strength that was unmistakable.   
"If you want fashion, talk to Donut." He hesitated, "I should probably go before the others miss me. Take care love? Mate? Lover?" Washington guessed  
"Mate or Lover in private. Blake in public, for now. I'll be sure to read this book, thanks for the thoughtful gift." Blake didn't want to leave either, but she did need some sleep for tomorrow's classes. 

Washington left first, and Blake slipped across the forest ground, making her way back to beacon. Nobody seemed to have stirred and noticed her absence, which was good. She slipped into bed and thought for a good long while. She had wanted to wait, to be more subtle, but the months had worn on her resolve. She had waited once, and her would be mate found another. She was glad to have not repeated the same mistake. Perhaps they were both feeling rushed after seeing friends turn to foes and those you love die in front of you, it puts the whole courtship into perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? First time writing this, so I'd be extremely grateful for any and all feedback. Tried to not rush it while at the same time add some cultural spice to the mix. Thanks for reading!


	8. Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo goes on a mission, Winter and Qrow throw down, and Blake and Wash talk about their feelings...and genocide.

Neo walked through town, her heels clacking on the side-walk. Several people gave her hair and eyes several odd looks, but she ignored them. Roman's bosses had given him a mission, and naturally he turned to his most trusted, her. She saw the club tucked away on a back alley, a bouncer in front of the door. Smiling, she approached and flashed a credit chip to the bouncer, who stepped aside. 

The place smelled of booze, piss, and blood. Several patrons were passed out in booths, and others were crowded around the pit, where several combatants sparred to the cheers of the crowd. Neo saw money change hands, and bets increased. She idly spun her umbrella around her finger and moved towards the edge of the pit. Several people stepped out of her way, knowing about her connection with Torchwick. She flashed them a dainty smile and leaned in to watch.

The Blue commando was fighting three faunus in a pit fight. Neo quietly took out her scroll and began recording, Roman's bosses would like to see her fighting style. One faunus took a side-kick to the stomach, and the a crescent kick to the small of the back to send him to the floor, where the Blue kicked him towards his charging comrades. One punched at her helmet, and Blue grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and yanked upward, breaking the arm. The faunus screamed as the Blue spun him to face her and drove her elbow into his neck, crushing his adam's apple. The Blue grabbed him and threw him at his comrade, who ducked. Her doe ears twitched slightly in fear as she circled. 

The Blue advanced, ducking under a spin kick and punching her in the chest twice before kicking her against the pit wall. Before the faunus could back up, The Blue's fist slammed into the back of her head, indenting the wall it was pressed against slightly. The faunus collapsed, and the crowd cheered or booed depending on who had bet against her. Neo was impressed, the brutality and efficiency was certainly noteworthy compared to her more relaxed companions. The Blue was currently stretching as she walked over to the pit master, who gave her an approving look.

"Well fought. Your winnings can be collected at the door." He ticked something off his roster. 

"I want to fight again." Blue spoke with authority, and the Pit Master looked at her with slight reproach. Neo wasn't surprised, usually one fight was enough for most people.

"Look, you certainly can fight, but that doesn't mean that we just let one fighter play king of the castle. People have other fights to watch." He explained in a condescending tone. 

The Blue walked back towards the center, and extended her arms as she surveyed the crowd. "Who wants round 2?" The crowd cheered.

The Pit Master sighed and motioned for her to take her position as he browsed the fighter's roster. After a minute he ticked off a name and whispered into a bouncer's ear, who promptly ran towards the fighter's locker room. Neo wished she could go in there and fight herself. It would be fun to slay such a determined foe, and that helmet would make a nice trophy. She frowned slightly, her thoughts going to the mysterious clan warrior that had stopped her from claiming the trophies from that blonde girl, and the two soldiers on the train. That pink one's greaves would have gone nicely with her outfit, not to mention her fighting style. Being able to watch the life bleed out from him would have been an added bonus, she loved the polite ones the most.

A massive man strolled into the pit, carrying two daggers, their blades made of switchable dust. He was built heavy, with a bare chest and a heavily bearded face, two green eyes sizing up his opponent. The Blue drew some type of baton and charged, slicing at his shoulder. The huntsman blocked with his daggers, their blades crossed to absorb the strike, and the Blue tried to kick his legs out from under him. He jumped and kicked at her face, The Blue spun to the left, bringing her baton towards his other leg's knee joint. Electricity arched across his aura and he rolled away, switching his knives' blade from blue to red, and attacked again. The Blue stepped left, and countered his follow up slash with her baton, before kicking his shin. The huntsman took the blow and slashed high, before kicking her knee as The Blue moved her feet to meet the strike, sending her staggering backwards as he stabbed towards her chest. The Blue took the first stab, before elbowing his arm joint, and slamming the back of her clenched fist from said arm into his neck. His eyes bulged and Neo winced as The Blue drove her knee into his crotch, before ducking under his return punch and kicking up at his chin, catching him and sending his head snapping back. He spat and charged again, using both daggers to launch a purely offensive attack, forcing the Blue back as she blocked several stabs with her baton, and over-extended on one block, leaving the man free to drive a knee into her chest before slamming her head against the wall.

Blue raised her legs and locked them around his arm, yanking it sideways with the weight of her entire body and Neo could hear the bones snap from here. The man's aura couldn't protect him from the blow, and he grunted in pain and collapsed as Blue got to her feet. Neo watched as she quietly pocketed the man's knives as the Pit Master ran over to check on the fighter. Blue crossed her arms, and cocked her head to the side.

"So, my winnings at the door?" She asked sarcastically  
"Yeah, but don't come back anytime soon. This was one of our star fighters you just hospitalized for two weeks." The Pit Master glared, and Blue walked out of the pit. 

Neo slipped out of the club, and texted Torchwick on her scroll, selecting the video. She pressed send after adding a caption.

Neo: Blue has moves. Attached: 1 file.   
Torchwick: Thanks for the play by play. Have you considered a career as a fight commentator?  
Neo: Very funny.  
Torchwick: I suppose the whole refuses to speak is a bit of a problem. At least you've got a winning smile, I hear that's really important in radio.  
Neo: Anything else?  
Torchwick: Bosses just gave the word, they need me to babysit the puppies as they stockpile arms.  
Neo: By "you" you mean me, right?  
Torchwick: What's the point in being a crime lord if you have to do all the leg work. Besides, I hear there's rain in the forecast.  
Neo: Fine, I can babysit. Should I stop by Beacon and place the cameras now?  
Torchwick: No, Bosses canceled that part. Apparently they have an inside source now. Guess the Beacon 401K isn't what it cracked up to be.  
Neo: Their inside source snores loudly, or one of them does.  
Torchwick: You know the source? You do know where my contact info is, right?  
Neo: I didn't know much, I just had to show up for one Vital round and attend a few classes.  
Torchwick: Hmmm. Snap a picture if you can? I might know who you're talking about. Thanks darling, now off you go. I hear there are some strays that need arming.  
Neo: Text you when done. Try not to run into any trouble until I'm there to bail you out.  
Torchwick: I can manage just fine, thank you. I might have a cane, but I'm not disabled.  
Neo: Not Physically. TTYL

Neo pocketed the scroll and started towards the warehouse. Of course Torchwick would send her on another errand for his faunus cronies. Hopefully a huntress or huntsman would barge in, Neo could use a good fight right now. Hell, she might even stretch out the death a few days just for the fun of it. The screams were always the best part, aside from the begging, of course. She twirled her umbrella and stalked off, a mild spring in her step.

______________

Weiss resisted the urge to facepalm for the third time this walk. Grif and Simmons were still arguing about burrito logistics, and Ruby seemed intrigued. That left Weiss with two options: shut them out, or shut them up. She knew that the latter was near impossible, if previous walks had been an indication. Ozpin had allowed the Reds and Blues to attend classes, and Carolina intimidated them into taking him up on the offer. Fortunately that was only for two classes, history and combat 102. Ruby had invited Grif and Simmons to meet Winter, in a fit of mental insanity that Weiss still didn't comprehend. The Reds and Blues were endearing, in very, very small doses. 

"Look, if you put the cheese first, you get it as a melted aftertaste, which is better." Grif said  
"No, that's all wrong. If you put the cheese on top, then you get to spice the rest of the burrito with the flavor." Simmons countered as they kept walking  
Grif shook his head, "Who uses cheese as a spice? Use salsa or something for a kick, cheese is best as an after-taste."   
"Yes, because that's why cheese is on top of every burger, ever." Simmons said  
"What's a burger?" Ruby asked

Both looked at her, but fortunately none stopped walking. Weiss would as soon get there and back as soon as possible. Ruby's eyes widened as she realized some social error.

"You've...never had a burger...ever?" Simmons asked, disbelieving.  
"Nope." Ruby shook her head  
"May God have pity on your non-American soul." Grif sighed  
"What's so special about a burger?" Ruby asked  
"Its the American Spirit in a meal. Its the best mix of vegetables, meat, grain, and diabetes that's ever existed." Grif said almost reverently  
"You got the diabetes part right, fatass." Simmons said

Weiss kept walking, desperately trying to reach Winter's ship as it landed before they started bickering again. It was completely annoying and never ended unless Weiss, Ruby, Yang or Blake ended it. Ruby seemed to notice what was coming, and discretely used her semblance to race ahead of Weiss. 

"Who are you calling fat?" Grif asked  
"You. You ate over 100 burgers on the Crimson Gladiator."  
"Hey, nobody else was eating them, so I took advantage." Grif protested  
Simmons snorted, "Yeah, because they were reserved for the ODST platoon on deployment."   
"So that's why we all got dirty looks and they beat up Donut and Caboose." Grif said

Winter's ship touched down, and a ramp lowered. Winter stepped down, clad in ATLAS military gear and holding herself with military posture. 6 ATLAS robots followed, a sight not unfamiliar to Weiss after having visited Winter multiple times. 

"Sister! Its so good to see you!" Weiss rushed in to hug her, but Winter stiffened.  
"Get ahold of yourself." She said, and Weiss stepped away, saddened.   
"Right. Sorry." She apologized. Winter's gaze softened  
"It is good to see you. How have you been?" Winter said as she walked over to Weiss.  
"I've been great! I've gotten top marks in all my fencing classes, I've gotten better with my glyphs, and..." Winter's smack crashed into her right cheek, and Weiss staggered back in surprise.   
"Silence you boob! I asked how you've been, not what you've been doing." Winter admonished  
"Right, sorry." Weiss apologized once again  
"So, have you made any friends?" Winter asked, glancing at Simmons, Grif, and Ruby.  
"Oh yes, I've made friends with Blake, Yang, Ruby, my teammates. Then there's Nora, Juane, Pyrrha, and Ren. I've also made friends with Carolina, Washington, Grif, Simmons,..." Weiss began  
"I see," Winter cut her off, and inspected Ruby and the Reds, "Are these some of the friends you mentioned?"  
"Yes, that's Ruby, my team leader. Those are Grif and Simmons." Weiss introduced 

Ruby saluted and wobbled slightly, tripping to one side. "Nice to meet you, Sir, Ma'm, General Winter." She offered weakly  
Winter raised an eyebrow at the display, and Weiss fought down a wave of embarrassment. "Team leader, you say? This was the one you wrote home about." Winter extended a hand, "Its nice to meet you, Ruby." Ruby took the hand and shook awkwardly

Winter turned to Grif and Simmons, and Weiss fought down a feeling of dread. "So, are you military?"   
"Military?" Grif snorted, "Lady we are the farthest thing from soldiers you can get." Simmons nodded.  
Winter nodded, "Interesting, you wear the same symbol of your military comrades at the wreckage."   
"Oh yeah, we're technically part of the UNSC. We're just simulation troopers though." Simmons explained  
"Simulation....Troopers?" Winter asked as they began walking towards Beacon.  
"We're professional punchingbags for commandos in training. Part of the fine print that I didn't read." Grif said, and Winter raised an eyebrow again.  
"I see. Well you should be pleased to hear that your comrades have established a holdable line of defense and are beginning repairs on your communication array."   
"I don't really care either way," Grif shrugged, "There's food here, and I'm surrounded by professional badasses in training. I get to laze around all day and not worry about dying. Its a sweet deal."   
Winter turned to Weiss, "At least you've found friends who value you." she said sarcastically

They walked on in silence for a minute, before a voice called out to them.

"Hey! Hey you! Ice Queen." Weiss felt a chill run up her spine, followed by indignation. That voice felt slightly familiar. She turned and stormed towards the drunk who said it. He had familiar hair.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Weiss demanded as she stormed over, anger rising.  
"Ssshhhhh." He put his hand on her face and shoved her out of the way, "Not you."  
He turned to Winter, "You."

_____________________

Grif felt it in his gut, that shit was about to go south. Common sense fought with his curiosity. Curiosity won. Besides, running was effort. Weiss's sister turned towards the sound, and bristled. The man met the stare she gave him, and a crow squawked. Grif could feel the tension in the air.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town, guess you're here too." He said  
"I'm standing right before you." Winter said

The man leaned forward and squinted, "So it would seem."

"You realize you just destroyed ATLAS military property."   
The man looked around at the two dead robots he had dismantled and feigned cautious surprise, holding his hands out at the waist. "Oooh, I'm sorry, see I mistook this for some type of...sentient garbage." 

Grif laughed, and Weiss elbowed him in the ribs. What could he say, he enjoyed a good sense of sarcasm, and someone who liked provoking authority couldn't be that bad. Simmons looked as if he disagreed, having his arms crossed, but was too scared to speak.

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." Winter stepped forward slightly.  
"Wait...?" Weiss stepped to her sister's side, "You two know each other?"

"You ATLAS specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow asked  
"It's in the title." Winter was clearly running out of patience, and Grif couldn't tell if he was excited or scared to see the two throw down. 

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts, just like your boss." Qrow said, and Grif detected some political history he wasn't aware of. Weiss looked equally confused, so that was a good sign. 

"I'm not sure what you THINK you're implying, but I've HEARD enough."  
"Oh, I heard too. I heard old Ironwood has finally turned his back on Ozpin." Qrow held his arms up in some mocking gesture  
"Ozpin?" Weiss was clearly out of the loop, and it looked like she didn't like it.  
"Weiss, it's time for you to go." Winter put a hand on Weiss's shoulder and pushed her back  
"What?" Weiss sounded astonished and slightly hurt.

"Listen to big sister Weiss, she'll protect you. Just like ATLAS is gonna protect all of us, huh?" He spread his arms and staggered to the side slightly, obviously drunk. Grif glanced at Winter, the trained military specialist that was about at the end of her rope. He had the odd feeling he might just witness a drunk get murdered. 

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you." Winter drew her sword.   
"All right then, come and take it." Qrow slicked his hair back and grinned.

Grif didn't see Winter move, one second she was 30 meters away from Qrow, the next her sword sliced by his head. Somehow he dodged the strike, and she swung again, stabbed at the other side of his head, and sliced two more times at his fore-head. He ducked or leaned away from all of them, grinning like an idiot. Winter sliced down at his back as he bowed, but it hit the sword on his back, and he pressed a button, extending it into a longsword.   
"Holy shit!" Simmons said  
"Holy shit." Grif agreed

Winter stepped back, and the two tapped swords several times, sizing each other up. Qrow came in fast towards Winter's left side, striking low at her knee and then high at the right side of her face. Winter blocked the first strike and ducked under the second, coming in with a stab at Qrow's chest. He flicked the blow to the side and advanced again, swinging fast at Winter's torso. The blade was too fast for Grif to follow, and he could only tell that a blade was there by the red after-trail it left. Winter backflipped twice before Qrow came in with a diagonal slash, aiming to cleave her in two. Winter ducked and spun, slamming the hilt of her sword into his cheek. Grif expected to see a broken jaw, but Qrow just flashed a smile, and charged. Grif had the sense he lost some of his self control, and the two clashed again. 

Grif could only see brief glimpses as they clashed, swords become blurs as they swirled around their bodies, so fast and so intense that even instinct would seem to slow to react, and yet the swords slammed into each other with such force to send slight shock-waves. Grif really saw the potential of the students here like Team RWBY, and it awed and terrified him at the same time. Qrow blocked a strike from Winter's sword and kicked, sending Winter crashing into a lamp, before slicing down at her neck. Winter ducked and his sword cleaved through the lamp-post, sending it toppling. 

"Is every drunk this good? If so, why do you even need a military?" Grif called to Weiss  
"I don't know! Probably some old huntsman wash-out." Weiss still didn't seem to be understanding the fact that Winter wasn't exactly holding back.

Ruby walked up as Qrow and Winter sparred off the path, "What's going on?"   
"Some creep attacked my sister!" Weiss was indignant.  
"Oh no! Who would do such a...ttthhhaaattt is my uncle!" Ruby's voice rose with excitement  
"What?" Weiss looked at Ruby, who was cheering.  
"Kick her butt Uncle Qrow!"  
"Teach him respect Winter!" Weiss countered

Qrow slashed at Winter's leg, and she jumped over his head. As he went to repeat the same maneuver, Winter jumped and landed on his blade, grinning as her foot slammed into his chin and she jumped off. The sword was thrown at her, and Winter jumped out of the way, landing on the balcony of a Beacon building. A shotgun blast followed her as she ran up the side, going for the top of Beacon. Winter ran along the side of the Building as Qrow jumped up to run parallel, firing his shotgun at her. Grif, Weiss, Simmons, Ruby, and the rest of the crowd who had been watching the fight ran to closer to see better. 

Winter seemed to take a direct hit, and smoke clouded Grif's view. He wondered if that meant a huntress has died. Winter leaped out, now holding a dagger and her sword, flying over the entire courtyard as Qrow stood there, bracing to meet the attack. The impact broke the floor underneath his feet, and they both flew into the main walk-way on the ground, and resumed dueling. Grif barely saw anything, but after another minute Qrow blocked another strike from Winter, and was sent skidding back towards the landing pad. He drove his sword into the ground to slow himself, and took a combat stance as Winter dropped to a knee, and summoned a glyph. White birds flew towards Qrow, and Grif and Simmons both did a double take. 

"Birds?"  
"Ghost Birds?"   
"Who can summon ghosts, and defaults to a bird?" Grif asked  
"Why not a warthog?" Simmons asked  
"Or even better, a puma." Grif countered  
"Yeah, and while you're at it, a unicorn or a dragon." Simmons said sarcastically  
"Hey, fuck you. A puma is a real animal."

Qrow sent a slash energy wave or something towards Winter, and it broke the glyph. Grif still didn't understand how they got their powers, but they were truly epic. Winter crouched, and prepared a speed glyph behind her, as Qrow tilted his sword. Grif watched as it began to curve, and separate into what looked like a scythe. He tilted his head and suddenly stopped, his sword retracting as he sheathed it. He beckoned Winter forward, and Grif knew it was a trap of some kind. Winter fell for the bait, and charged, her sword aimed at his neck as she flew.

"Schnee!" A voice called, and Winter stopped dead, her blade inches from Qrow's throat.  
"General Ironwood, sir!" She turned and stood at attention  
"What on earth are you doing?"  
"He started the altercation, sir." Winter defended herself  
"Is that so?" Ironwood looked at Qrow  
"Actually that's not true, she attacked first." Qrow put his hands behind his head and looked smug  
Ironwood looked at Winter, and she looked away. "We'll discuss this with Ozpin." He nodded towards Beacon, before turning towards Qrow  
"What are you doing here?" He whispered  
"I could ask you the same thing" Qrow shot back.

Before Ironwood could answer, another voice joined in. "Come on everyone, there's a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner. I hear it has better seats, and popcorn." Ozpin said to the crowd, who began to disperse. Ironwood and Winter stalked off towards his office, and Grif watched them go.

Ruby bumped into his shoulder in a rush to reach Qrow, and Grif looked towards Simmons. Both knew they weren't going to be welcome in that discussion.  
"Arcade?"  
"Oh you're on." Simmons nodded  
"Let's stop by that noodle shack first though."  
"We always have to stop by that noodle shack."   
"It's good food."  
"One day he going to make you pay for that tab."  
"I'll just go get Weiss or that other red-headed chick, or Carolina and Wash. They can pay for it."  
"Good luck with that." 

__________________

Blake turned the page and idly kept reading, the night-time crickets of the park were soothing to her ears, who twitched in the bow. Washington's book was defiantly interesting, it was apparently a classic from his military's homeworld. The Lord of the Rings, it was a good read, with plenty of descriptive language. Blake wondered if Washington's home planet looked similar. 

Washington walked over, his black armor blending into the night. Blake looked up and smiled, nodding a greeting. Washington popped his helmet and sat down next to her, before leaning in and kissing her. Blake returned the kiss, enjoying the warmth of his kiss as a purr built up in her throat. Washington leaned back before grabbing one of his knives and a whet-stone and beginning to sharpen it.

"So," He asked, "How's my mate enjoying her book?"  
"Its good, thought harder to focus with the noise." Blake glared at him  
"Right, sorry." Washington looked visibly chastened, it was cute.

Blake finished a page and set the book down. Washington set the knife down, and they leaned their heads together, laying down on the grass. Washington looked up at the stars, Blake noticed his attention.  
"Do you like the stars?" She asked  
He considered for a moment, "When I was a kid, I would always look up and see light and hope. Everyone did to a degree. Something in all of us wanted to explore, to expand and touch the stars." Blake rested her head on his shoulderplate as they lay in the grass, tracing the contours of his suit with a nail.   
"And now?" Curiosity was not a new emotion, but it always seemed to make a pressing argument to Blake.   
"After the military, I see culture." Washington said, losing himself to his thoughts for a brief second  
"The culture of other species or of your people?" Blake asked  
"I don't know." Washington admitted "I joined the marines just at the end of the Great War. I fought on several worlds, some barren save for the bodies of us and the covenant. Others held once great civilizations, laid low by the war."  
"Who were the covenant? A human religious sect?"   
"Close. They were a coalition of alien races that worshipped technology from an extinct race, tech that had been used to wipe all life from the galaxy long ago."

Blake's eyes widened, and she looked over at him in shock. "All...life, in the galaxy? What madness would provoke them to do such a thing?" Washington looked away.  
"When I was a marine, I didn't know. None of us did, we were just told that the tech they wanted would kill all of us. They already had technologies capable of wiping away entire planets, rendering them inhospitable. I only found out later, when I had Epsilon implanted in me." Washington looked at the stars again, his face turning to regret.  
"How many planets did you lose?" Blake's voice was quiet  
"Me? My homeworld was glassed a year after I shipped out." Washington swallowed, "Humanity lost scores, we were close to being completely eradicated. The covenant fleet was heading towards earth, and my battle group was heading towards what was going to be a last stand. Then word starts circling that the flood is coming in on the Covenant holy city, a mobile asteroid. I was sure we were all dead, everyone in my squad was." Washington shuttered at the memory  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you into bad memories..." Blake pulled his cheek to make him face her, sorrow and pity etched into her face.  
"No, its therapeutic. Besides, I don't want to keep secrets from my mate." Washington said  
"Okay, now you're just being cheesy." Blake smiled slightly, "So what happened next? You obviously survived."  
"Somehow, we all did. The Master Chief saved us all, boarding high charity, blowing it up, then boarding the Ark. It was a master control ring for the technology that would wipe out the galaxy. He activated a pulse that wiped out the flood but spared everything else. Nobody has seen him since."   
"He did that alone? He sounds like Ozpin." Blake observed  
"No offense to Ozpin, but Master Chief isn't like anything else. He fought through a city infested with millions of flood alone, did the same on the Ark, and saved us all more times than anyone can count. Nobody is even sure he's human anymore." Washington held a respectful tone, one of mourning  
"Did he die?" Blake whispered  
"He's missing."  
"He was probably wounded after all that, and if he was alone surrounded by enemies..." Blake tried to be gentle, caressing Washington's shoulder.   
"He's missing." Washington refused to budge.  
"He's only human..."  
"No. He's a Spartan. Spartan's never die, they're just missing in action." Washington didn't say more, and Blake dropped the issue. Washington put an arm around Blake's shoulder, and they snuggled tighter

"He was the reason I joined freelancer. He saved all of us, and after the war the UNSC commissioned a dozen projects trying to re-create the success of the SPARTAN-II program. Freelancer was lead by one of the more, experimental projects. I joined, trying to put the memories of the war behind me, and be happy. We had done it, we had won. The future was bright, so I was optimistic." Washington sighed, "I still am, mostly. But the project planted the seed of realism."  
"You told me about the project. What were they so afraid of to go to such extreme measures again?" Blake asked, remembering the stories of the Director Wash had told her, and her ears went flat in anger.  
"The flood. When I was a marine, I only heard the stories. After I began looking into Freelancer, I got access to a bunch of other files from the war, illegally thanks to Tex. Even in the videos..." Washington didn't say more.  
"How bad was it?" Blake held a morbid curiosity, if only to share in her mate's trauma, to help him over-come it.   
"This isn't something you can unsee." He warned her with genuine concern.  
"I want to help you over-come this." Blake insisted, and he kissed her again before grabbing his helmet.   
Washington put on his helmet, and adjusted a few things, before giving it to Blake, who put it on. A video feed labelled After Action Report: UNSC: Gilded Age. The video feed started in what appeared to be a spaceship, with large metal bulkheads supporting the hallway as several marines were walking down the hallway. Blake watched as the two marines shouted at something off camera and retreated further into view. Dozens of yellow pod like creatures swarmed the hallway, with red tentacle like sensor appendages in the front of their mouths. The marines opened fire, and many exploded, but the rest reached the soldiers. Blake watched in silent horror as a Marine struggled with one in his hands, backing closer towards the camera on accident. 

Blake could see the spike on the pod, and watched as it drove itself into the marine, and he was sent to his knees. He screamed and thrashed as he began to change, massive protruding yellow growths appearing on his body, and one arm was completely intwined with the mass, and a large claw like growth formed. The other marine was like-wise succumbed. The feed cut to a later time-stamp, showing marines fighting in the hangar as hundreds of their fellow infected crew rushed them, their bodies twisted into hideous masses of flesh and parasite. Several still screamed for help, but the rest wailed a sound that was bone-chilling. Blake put her hand to her mouth, only to have it hit the faceplate. 

"This..." She couldn't describe her revulsion

The video feed switched again, this time to ships covered with the obscene growths, firing on other such ships. Other videos showed the pods raining out of the sky onto a colony world, with militias firing wildly as thousands of the yellow infectors swarmed the streets. The final video however, was different. The camera had foreign symbols, a different layout on screen, and a different color. It was watching halls made of un-known metal barely showing underneath the growth. A single figure, clad in green armor similar to Washingtons strode through the floor, carrying a rifle. His visor flicked towards the camera, and he moved on. The feed switched to another camera to track his progress. Blake's blood turned cold as a single voice spoke, one that carried the sound of eternity, of death, of thousands of lives. 

"Two bodies, one grave." It rasped, the sound echoing throughout the entire ship.

The figure didn't pause in his stride, nor as a dozen combat forms emerged from the growth itself, as it parted to release them. His gun was firing on the closest target before it cleared the growth, and two more were dropped before they could gain the momentum to charge. The rest did, and the figure reacted with a speed that surpassed even huntsman. He never stopped moving, his actions were almost to fast to track as he leapt, firing down with one hand on his assault rifle while the other threw a grenade. 7 more died, and he holstered the rifle and drew the shotgun off his back before he even landed, crushing a flood under his boots. Two more blasts, and the hall-way was clear. He paused to pick up some ammo from a flood, and moved on. Blake removed the helmet.

"How could anyone fight such things?" She was terrified.  
"We lost, and we kept losing until we won." Washington said  
"How could you stomach so much?"  
"You look to the bright side. I clung to my friends, and to the joy I could find in life. I didn't dwell on my past for too much, and you shouldn't either."

Blake kissed him, and they collapsed into the grass together, content to lie in each other's arms and watch the stars.

Blake turned to Washington, "I see possibility in the stars. For discovery, for answers, for love." Though now she also saw death, and sacrifice. She looked at him, and Washington chuckled  
"I am God's gift to the faunus." He admitted  
Blake playfully punched him, "Don't get ahead of yourself. I don't intend to share my mate with anyone."  
"I wouldn't want to be shared." Washington replied, "Everyone else would just be a step down compared to you."  
Blake rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. He returned the gestured. She began to purr, and suddenly a weird sound came out of Washington's mouth, and Blake glanced his way in a concerned fashion.  
"Something stuck in your throat?"  
"No, I was trying to imitate your purrs." He admitted, growing slightly red in the cheeks.   
Blake couldn't help it, she laughed. "Well, you sounded like you were dying."  
"Thanks," Washington said dryly, "I'll try and practice more." He did smile though

"Here, a bit more with your throat and not with your mouth, like this" She demonstrated.  
Washington began to purr more convincingly. The gesture of trying to understand the cultural gap spoke volumes, and Blake purred even more. So they sat, star gazing for a time while purring to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All feedback welcome! Tried to flesh out the backstory of not only Wash but also the kind of situation the rest of the galaxy is in...in case of visitors. Think I'll move to the doubles round next. I'll have to re-watch volume 3 to re-fresh my plot sense.


	9. Line up the shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina and Wash have a talk, Yang gets ready for her finals fight, and the UNSC gets an update.

Carolina fired at the target, the rounds hitting the target slightly left of center. Sighing in frustration, she reloaded and knew she would have to do better. Washington stepped up beside her to watch the next shot, which went right by an inch. He didn't comment, but Carolina didn't expect him to, he was the rifleman of the team, and he didn't need range time as much as the others did. He had to offset that with time practicing close quarters, because while good for anyone else's standards, he didn't meet Carolina's. 

"Where were you last night?" Carolina addressed her first concern to him as she began refilling an empty ammo clip for her rifle with dust rounds. 

"What do you mean?" Washington cocked his head to the side. Carolina didn't look at him, just sighed and kept loading

"We've known each too long for you to play dumb Wash. Where did you go when you stepped out last night?" The last she needed right now was to have to doubt her one stable nexus on this damn planet.

"I got restless, went for a walk to clear my mind." He removed his helmet, and she reciprocated, turning to face him. 

"You've been getting restless for several hours at a time, several times a week. Its not like you." Carolina crossed her arms, "What's going on Wash? How can I help?" As squad CO she had always tried to look after the team, and had cared about their personal lives when not watched by her doting Father, he had frowned upon excessive team-building. 

"Nothing is going on," Washington insisted, and walked over to the next stall and drew his pistol, firing at her target. It hit the outer-edge. 

"Wash, I know you. I've known you since Earth a little over a decade ago when we both volunteered for Freelancer. You never acted like this before, you usually slept soundly or woke up screaming. Don't lie to me." Carolina finished loading her clip and slammed it into her battle-rifle. The next shot landed on target, which was promising.

"I'm not lying to you Carolina, nothing's wrong. Its me, remember?" Washington switched to a battle-rifle and nailed three shots at the target, "I'm a clutz on missions at times, but I've always been the team player. I've always had your back."

Carolina smiled slightly, remembering the grapple-gun incident. York and Rhodes hadn't let up for a month after that. "I know Wash, which is why I'm worried, this isn't like you. What's going on? You can tell me, whatever it is." 

Washington didn't reply for a bit, instead sighting in at the farthest target, around 800 meters. The shot hit the center. "I just need a bit of time out. Its peaceful and helps me relax." Carolina fired and her shot hit the center twice, the third round landed slightly above the target. Carolina picked up something in his voice, and thought she understood. 

"Why at night? I don't think relaxing should include cutting your sleep time out." She adjusted her scope slightly, twisting it with a gentle precision. 

"I don't know! Carolina, not everything I do has a reason, its just something that happened and I went with it. I don't think too hard about every little thing." Washington emptied his clip into the target, before reloading. 

"So these walks kinda just happened?" Carolina flipped a switch, and her target began moving towards her. She inspected the groupings at closer range.

Washington did the same, before reloading his pistol and sending the target back out. "Yes. They just happened, it felt good to stretch my legs and get some exercise." He fired twice, and re-adjusted his aim a fraction to the right. 

Carolina watched him put the next shot dead center. "Was it all peace and quiet or did you meet anyone while trying to get some time to yourself?" Washington put 4 more shots into the target, before adjusting his grip.

"Every now and then I'll see Blake." He fired twice, both hitting the bottom edge of the target. Carolina reloaded her rifle and put 4 shots into the center of the upper target.

"Really? I didn't see her as the night-walking type." Carolina figured there was some things she didn't know about people after all. Thought it might have just been a mis-read. 

Washington shrugged, "Guess we share a hobby or two. Stuff like that happens every now and then." He unloaded his pistol and set it down, picking up his battle-rifle again and sighted in. Three shots hit dead center.

"Well I'm glad you're socializing, although the night walks wouldn't have been my first choice." Carolina adjusted her scope, and reloaded her rifle. She slung it over her shoulder and drew her pistol, firing two three shot groups, both connecting with the center of the target.

"It works for me. Why the sudden interest in my walks? You considering starting up an exercise schedule?" Washington looked over at her, and Carolina glanced back before putting a round through the left edge of the target.

"Not at the moment, just having a conversation with a close friend is all." Carolina emptied her clip, reloaded, and holstered. She walked over to a melee dummy with a goofy frown drawn on it by an aspiring Beacon Student. 

"Alright, just asking." Washington did the same, drawing a combat knife. Carolina idly tossed him one of the snagged dust knives from the pit fight. Washington caught it, and Carolina saw the puzzlement on his face.

"A gift for starting to work out. I have another one for when you start walking during the day." Carolina winked, before taking out her stun baton and going into the basic attack patterns drilled into her.

"Thanks, I never knew my exercise was so important to you." Washington tested the weight of the blade, before using it on the dummy next to her. He still made a good blades-man, even if he was slightly worse at dealing with Carolina's disarms.

"Gotta enjoy the happy things in life Wash." Carolina said as she wiped sweat from her forehead, "So, how are you enjoying the walks with Blake?" 

Washington impaled the dummy with the knife and removed the blade to launch another attack, "They're...different, in a very good way. I'm too busy talking with Blake to notice the strange route."

Carolina twirled and struck at the dummy's knees, "I didn't know you did alot of walking before Freelancer. What's different, the air, the trees?" Washington spun the blade on his finger and slashed again, mainly to show off.

"I didn't. I'm sure the path Blake takes is alot prettier than the other ones though." He sheathed his knife and watched her fight her dummy.

"I'm sure it is. I'm happy you're working out. I think Blake makes a great partner." Carolina turned and spun her baton in a complex pattern, "Tell her that if she breaks your heart, I'll rip her's out." Washington chuckled and picked up his helmet, and as he turned to leave, Carolina could've sworn she saw a tiny bit of leather under his body-glove. Chalking it up to a mistake, Carolina turned towards the dummy. 

Blake and Washington, who would've thought. Carolina knew they would certainly care about each other, and if Wash was happy, she was. 

_________________________

Yang panted as she looked around, her semblance cooling off as the fight ended. The cheering left her feeling ecstatic. They had won, and RWBY was advancing to the next round. Weiss, all soot burned and dirty, walked over and gave her a hug, Yang reciprocated. It felt good to win, and she turned to where her opponents were walking over.

"That was...AWESOME!" Skater Girl cried, and started on a rant about how epic her semblance was.  
"That was a pretty gutsy move Schnee, respect." The trombone guy said as he tipped his hat to Weiss.

They shook hands, and Yang turned towards the exit, where Ruby, Blake, and the rest of the Sim crew were walking over. Caboose turned and walked off the edge,

"Aaahhh! The floor is made of ghostss..." He cried as he fell, slamming into the ground with an audible thud.   
"Can somebody please retrieve err...the dumb one from the arena pit please." The announcer said, and Yang rolled her eyes. 

"That was awesome sis! You were all like *cha* and *wha* and *waza*" Ruby crudely imitated the battle, and Yang laughed  
"Thanks sis, I'm glad you've got such a Sarge of emotion towards my fighting style." Yang laughed and ducked under Blake's half-hearted punch.  
"Relax, its not my best, I just got out of a fight. I'll have a pun with a better PUNCH-line tomorrow." Blake facepalmed and Weiss shook her head. A few of the Reds laughed, and Tucker face palmed.

Yang walked back with them towards the noodle restaurant, and sat down in a booth with Tucker while the rest took a seat at the bar, giving her an odd look. Yang just shrugged at them and sat down.

"So, how'd you enjoy watching a real fight?" Yang asked coyly as Tucker began to eat his noodles. The helmet eating system was always slightly disconcerting.   
"I've watched plenty of real fights before." He protested, before realizing his error a little too late.  
"Yeah, watched. Has that sword of yours done any actual fighting?" Yang grinned as he glared at her, from the head tilt she guessed it was a glare.  
"Bow chicka bow wow, and in more ways than one." Tucker glanced over at a pair of women walking across the street, and Yang rolled her eyes.

"Sure tiger. I don't think I've seen you with anyone but Carolina and crew over there. I think you're just a sword loser." Yang flashed him another grin when he facepalmed again at the pun

"I totally do alot of fighting, and besides, I helped take out one of those mec things with Ruby. And I live for the Vale night life, it gets me plenty of game." Tucker insisted, and Yang held up her hands to placate him.

Yang thought of Blake and Washington in the forest, "I don't think you're the one getting game at night, aside from that arcade Grif loves to go to. Though Ruby did go on a rant about incorporating plasma into Beacon's forge after seeing that sword." Yang finished her bowl and pushed it away

"Oh I know all about getting plays. Speaking of plays, that semblance of yours is really something else. Its like instant karma wrapped up in Sarge's wet dream." Tucker looked over to where Sarge was currently throwing darts with Washington, Carolina, and Simmons.

Yang glanced over, before returned her gaze to Tucker, "Sarge's wet dream?" She wasn't entirely sure wether that was offensive or just a bad joke.

"Blond Bombshell that can throw a car and has two portable shotgun gauntlets. You have him wishing he was on the early side of 50 again." Tucker said

Yang laughed before answering, "Glad to know someone appreciates me." Tucker chuckled and drank from his glass.

"I think everyone here appreciates you. I think its great you're here, helping your sis and kicking ass. It takes balls to go up and try and punch the world in the face when that world is full of flesh eating demons and highly trained ninja- badasses everywhere." 

"Never quite heard it summed up that way, but I appreciate the sentiment. I'm sure it takes more balls than you have." Yang leaned back in the booth and laced her hands behind her head, humming a small tune.

"Yeah well, this isn't exactly a normal world. It makes our world look boring by comparison. Also, low blow in both senses of the word, but I don't think I can argue the point." Tucker shifted in his seat and decided to change subjects, "You ready to win tomorrow?" 

Yang considered for a moment and nodded with a grin, "Yeah, right now I just want to relax and Yang around, try not to over-stress and cause a problem."

Tucker just laughed, "Well, you certainly seem to have the puns down." Yang punched his arm and ordered another round of drinks. She was certainly looking forward to the round tomorrow. 

_______________

Captain Greeves of the UNSC Shatterpoint surveyed the bridge, where several ensigns were running basic maintenance checks over the Cruiser's systems. He spun his chair towards Ensign Williams, his maintenance officer, who was currently reading the lastest engineering report.

"Status Ensign?" He tapped several times on his command chair, and reports from the other 3 ships in his battle-group scrolled past the screen. 

"Reactor 1 is online at peak efficiency, Reactor 2 is only halfway done with repairs to the coolant system. Best we can push is 70%." She swallowed and adjusted a report to begin reading another.

"Fair enough. Fairfield, status report." Greeves turned to his weapons officer on his right.

"Aye aye. Thanks to the shipyard at Erandus-4, we're running a full arsenal Captain." He said.

Greeves nodded in satisfaction. He spun the chair towards the viewport again, and idly read the report of the frigate Clearwater and destroyer Inquisitor, who were both repairing several decks after explosive decompression during the shake-down runs. He had been promoted from the retired destroyer Valiant to command one of the newly formed UNSC patrol groups, a perk of the influx of new resources and income being mined with forerunner infused tech on various new worlds as the UNSC cautiously expanded deeper into the unknown spaces.

"Captain!" Ensign Yaler called, not moving his face away from the report on his communication terminal, "Incoming UNSC transmission, level 0. Its the Crimson Gladiator sir. Permission to display transmission?" 

"Put it up Ensign." Greeves frowned, a high-priority distress call wasn't common, and it didn't bode well. 

Static, "This is acting Captain Powell of the UNSC Crimson Gladiator, we have crashed on a planet near 34-64-28-907. Our ship is beyond repair, we're down 865 crew, and are under constant hostile attack from local wildlife. Limited contact has been established with planetary governments. Requesting immediate extraction and first contact, over. Repeat, This is acting Captain Powell of the..." Greeves nodded, and the transmission was cut off. 

"Sir, what are your orders?" Ensign Yaler asked, and Greeves stared at the reports of his fellow ships. The battlegroup was new, but a downed UNSC ship was a serious matter. 

"How fast can we get there?" 

His navigation ensign, Vixen, answered, "48 hours at 65% reactor power, sir." Greeves nodded and turned his chair towards the Yaler again.

"Pull up FLEETCOM and relay the transmission, and tell them we are responding to the distress call." Greeves stroked his chin, staring at the emptiness of space

Ensign Yaler nodded and began typing, and the bridge was silent for several minutes as he waited for a response, until the command chair beeped, and Greeves looked down. FLEETCOM had approved the move, and he sighed in relief.

"Set a course Vixen, lets go bring our boys home." 

"Aye Aye, Frigates Clearwater and White Wolf, and Destroyer Inquisitor all have prepared to jump. On your order Captain." Vixen reported, typing.

"Take us away Ensign." 

"Aye Aye. Jump executed, ETA 47 hours 58 minutes."

Captain Greeves sat in silence, before turning towards his Operations officer. "Ensign Reynolds, prep all ground assets for combat. Tell Spartan Fireteam Gypsy to report to the operations room at 1200."

"Yes sir."

Greeves began to read the history of the Crimson Gladiator, a frigate that had been present as far back as the initial covenant assault on earth. He silently prayed that there would be any crew alive when he got there. If not, then the mac gun could always use a test-firing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I decided to try and skip a fight that you all saw happen, since there wasn't a way in which the Reds/Blues being there would have changed anything. If you want me to stop that trend please ask, and I will gladly stop. 
> 
> The coversation with Carolina and Wash had hidden meaning, if that wasn't clear. 
> 
> If I messed up UNSC procedure, apologizes but its been a while and the wiki isn't perfect.
> 
> Been having a bit of extra work, sorry for the later posting! Cheers!


	10. Beacon Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle for Beacon begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I skipped a fight, And I'm sorry, but that portion was lost on my computer, and I can't get it back. So I just worked on the Beacon fight that I was half-way done with, and decided to use that.

Pyrrha stood facing Penny, her arms loose as she swung them to stretch. Grif yawned and ate a bit more popcorn, for the finals it was going to be a really quick match. Pyrrha was an amazon level legend, and Penny was a transfer student with floating knives. 

The buzzer sounded, and Grif leaned in to watch, as both began. Penny leaped back, and summoned her knives as Pyrrha charged, sending her knives in a wedge pattern. Pyrrha raised her shield to deflect one, and the other 7 encircled her, spinning and striking at diagonals. Grif could barely see when or where they moved. Pyrrha didn't have that trouble, ducking and dodging every blade. She raised her rifle after spinning away from two blades, and fired at Penny. The blades moved to block the shot, and Pyrrha was free to charge again. 

The knives moved to slash, breaking into two groups and executing complex multi-directional attacks, and Pyrrha adapted fluidly, using her shield when needed, but never breaking stride. Penny split the knives into 7 different blades, and resumed. Grif had no idea how anybody could even survive that, but Pyrrha did, dodging the blades by just enough, or deflecting with her shield. Penny's blades were a whirlwind, and eventually a few cuts landed, but Pyrrha never-the-less closed the gap, and slashed. 

The knives moved the deflect, and Penny kept them spinning around her, blocking Pyrrha's swings and driving her back again, but still really unable to land a hit as both combatants spun and moved faster, their combat encompassing the ring as the knives moved to herd Pyrrha towards the edge. Grif saw Pyrrha's eyes glaze over for a second, and three knives slammed into her breatplate, sending her flying backwards towards the edge. Pyrrha got up slowly, and Grif saw her eyes were wide and unfocused, darting back and forth between things that he couldn't see. Penny gathered her knives to her, and just as they began to move, Pyrrha unleashed. 

The wave threw the knives back, and the strings that held them and controlled them wrapped around Penny, with enough force to sever limbs. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all gasped immediately, and it took Grif and the rest a second to process the fact they had just witnessed a death. The crowd gasped.

"Everyone out of the arena, now!" The announcer ordered in a slightly panicked tone.

Grif watched as Blake, Weiss, and Ruby jumped into the arena, and Carolina, Wash, and Sarge followed. Grif sighed as he and the rest joined them in running towards Penny and Pyrrha, seeing other huntsman in training gathering towards their lost comrade. Ruby was on her knees, in shock. Grif ran over, and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Red, let's get her to someone that can help." He tried to reassure her. If she was a robot, which the wires indicated, maybe someone could piece her together. If people could have animal ears, he didn't see a problem with robots either.

Nora, Juane, and Ren were crouched next to Pyrrha, who was on her knees. She was just looking at Penny, shock in her eyes. Grif didn't blame her, but a screech distracted him. He looked up in time to see a giant nevermore crashing towards them, slamming into the shield. The civilians around them screamed and ran, as the announcer kept ordering them out. He looked to where Blake and Weiss were trying to move Ruby, and Jaune and Nora were trying to get Pyrrha up. Grif drew his battle rifle, the perk of being classified as "military envoys" by Ozpin.

"Guys...we should probably get out of here, like right the fuck now." Grif said

Sarge cocked his shotgun, "And leave a Red Team member behind? Not a chance." 

Before Grif could tell sarge that dragging Ruby out was an option, the shield broke, and it wasn't an option anymore. 

______________

Carolina fired her pistol as the nevermore flew straight for them, flanked by a wing of griffins. She didn't expect the pods, which landed ontop of the nevermore with enough force to drive it to the ground, opening to reveal weapons of almost every huntsman that had gathered. Carolina walked over and shot the beast in the head as they retrieved their weapons. Washington was scanning the Griffins, who were circling and screeching. 

"Everyone arm up!" Juane called as Pyrrha reluctantly rose and grabbed her spear. 

"And get out of here." Carolina turned to watch two professors walk over, carrying weapons. "We'll deal with this trash." The green haired one extended his mug into a mace. 

Ruby nodded, and everyone ran. Carolina fell in besides Wash, who had his rifle raised. His biometric readout read a calm 70 bpm, and his hands were steady. Good, Carolina could use some experienced soldiers, these kids were monster hunters sure, but it was now a war outside. The platform showed, as Grimm were being dropped off in automated ships, while ATLAS military robots set a perimeter around the civilian evan crafts. Carolina grabbed her rifle and shot one, and Washington dropped two with headshots. Blake cut the legs out of a Beowulf, and Grif and Simmons focused fire to drop another. Doc and Donut both fired at two more, before Weiss came in and ended both. 

General Ironwood threw an alpha and shot it, his pistol resounding over the battle as the pack ran, its leader killed. He motioned them over to the last two transports. Carolina crossed her arms as he began to speak.

"Listen, its bad out there. Hundreds of White Fang and Grimm are infesting the entire city, and more are coming in every minute. My command ship is in enemy hands, and Beacon is under siege. I understand if you want to run and save yourselves, nobody would blame you. Or, you can take this ship down to Beacon, and defend your comrades as huntsman. I don't blame you either way, and for now, I have to take back my ship." He surveyed them all, before turning and boarding.

Not a word was spoken, because not a word was needed. Everyone knew exactly what was waiting down there, at least conceptually. Carolina remembered Earth, and watching as New Mombassa was overrun as a teenager. Every one of them boarded, except for Ruby.

"Ruby, get on!" Weiss called, and Ruby shook her head

"Ironwood needs help, I'll meet you down there, go!" Ruby said as she ran back inside.

Carolina nodded towards her as the door closed, and the ride down began. It was silent, and Carolina sat down. She looked over and saw Washington and Blake resting heads against one another, holding hands. Weiss and the Reds were staring, but none interrupted, perhaps understanding that one might not make it out alive from this. The ship brought them down at Beacon courtyard, and everyone rose to face the door. Carolina reloaded and glanced at Wash as he stepped up beside her.

"You finally day-walking?" She nudged his shoulder, trying to distract both of them from what was about to happen.  
"If we both manage to not die, then yeah, I can stomach a little extra sun." Wash said

The ramp lowered, and everyone charged.

_______________________

"What's the situation down there?" Captain Williams said as he put his helmet on. The ODST HUD flickered into life, and he began checking his suits compression. Around him, his helljumpers did the same in the drop bay. Captain Greeves had order the full complement deployed, meaning several thousand marines were about to go planetside, with full support. 

"The ship was overrun an hour ago. Grimm swarmed in the thousands, and Captain Powell had the dropships loaded up and ordered a retreat to the city, using whatever vehicles he had to convoy." Williams' Lieutenant Gage reported, as he strapped on a combat back and pocketed a his combat knife. 

"Can the city defenses hold?" He slung his assault rifle over his shoulder and hefted a grenade.

"City was already overrun if our aerial scans are accurate. Its FUBAR down there." Several more ODSTS finished checking their gear and began filing into the pods. 100 per drop bay, 10 drop bays, full ODST complement, with thousands of marines taking the soft walk down. 

"Rules of engagement?" Williams began checking his men's pods, giving thumbs up to each. Some wouldn't make it back, and it still hurt him to know some of the faces behind those helmets would never join him in the break-room again.

"Anything not in white cult getup or a monster is fair game. Greeves wants up deployed 2 minutes ago." Gage got into his pod, and Williams did the same. 

The doors slammed shut, and Williams opened up the ODST comm.

"Helljumpers listen up! Our boys need that city cleared, and we're going to be going in first and holding the locals hand. Anything not four legged or wearing white cult get-up is a no go."  
"Aw shit Captain, cultists? There's a reason I stopped going to church on sundays." A private quipped. 

The pods fired, and Williams jerked in his seat. He glanced at the viewport, and saw Inquisitor, White Wolf, and Clearwater all fire their pods. Communications started again as they exited the ship, and began to plumett. 

"Be advised helljumpers, we've detected ships over your dropzone. Recommend adjust course by .09 south."  
"Copy, adjusting."  
"This is Clearwater, We've got a sightline on the Crimson Gladiator, should we fire for effect?"  
"Negative Clearwater, we've got salvage teams."  
"Coming up on the atmosphere, prepare to deploy chutes."  
"Aim for the bar, I need a pick-me-up after clean-up duties."  
"Roger that, consider it enemy asset-denial."

The chatter continued as Williams' pod entered the atmosphere, and a cone formed around it. He saw several pods slam into an orbiting ship, as explosions rocked it. 

"We've lost Charlie 1-5."  
"I'm off course! Gonna hit that son of a..."  
"Venom 2-6, emergency brakes!"  
"Deploying! Its not enough, its not enough..." Static, and Williams' grimaced. The battle had begun.

His pod crashed into a building and deflected, skidding into the street as he was knocked around inside. The door popped off and he kicked the flaps aside, rolling out and surveying the street, rifle raised. Several pods landed beside him, and ODSTS hopped out, rifles raised.

"Nice trick." A man in a tattered red cape drawled, "Are you the backup?"

 

____________________

Yang ran with Tucker towards where Ruby and the other's ship had landed, fighting the White Fang to do so. ATLAS robots were everywhere, either destroyed or fighting White Fang. Yang ducked one's punch and returned one hard enough to send him into a lamp-post, where his head cracked open. Tucker cut a grimm in half as it lept at Yang, and she nodded towards him.

"We need to reach the others and re-group. Right now this is just a bloodbath." Yang said as she blocked a kick and punched a White Fang into the ground, before delivering a knock out punch that dented concrete. 

"Yeah, I'm really not liking the last stand vibe thats going on right now." Tucker said as they ran towards where Sarge and Weiss were fighting a few Beowulfs. Other huntsman from the tournament did the same, trying to make a safe zone of some kind. ATLAS military personnel ran towards them, fleeing White Fang pursuers. Yang kicked a Beowulf before crushing its arm with a punch, and it dissolved. 

An Ursa's swipe send her flying to Carolina, who grunted as they landed in a heap. 

"Hey Carolina, how's it going?" Yang smiled and got up, Carolina fired at a Beowulf as she got to her feet.  
"Bad enough. We need an evac strategy, where's the nearest safe haven?" She dropped a clip and reloaded.

Before Yang could respond, a pod landed a few feet away, crushing a White Fang into a blood mist. A few of the huntsman turned to stare, Yang included. 15 more pods crashed nearby, and more began raining down across the city and Beacon, crashing into buildings and the courtyard, some spinning wildly. 

"Where did those come from?" Yang asked Carolina  
"Orbit."  
"Orbit?" Yang repeated, not sure she heard right. 

The door on the pod popped off, and a soldier jumped out, raising a rocket launcher, and firing at an Ursa twice. Rocks splayed everywhere as the explosion tore into the concrete. He dropped the launcher and drew a rifle, advancing towards several of his comrades. 

"Did a soldier just deploy from orbit?' Yang couldn't believe it. That was something she was going to have to try, it looked fun.  
"Those aren't soldiers, those are helljumpers." Washington said as he and Blake jogged over.  
"Like atlas robots?" Blake raised her pistol and fired at a passing Griffin  
"No, they're human. Helljumpers are just a whole different breed of crazy." Carolina growled and opened fire again

A Nevermore flapped its wings, and its spike feathers crashed into another falling pod, skewering it. It crashed down near them, and the door popped to reveal a soldier with a feather sticking through his chest. Another helljumper ran over, and grabbed some ammo from his comrades pod without even stopping. Several pods still falling turned mid fall, and began angling towards the nevermore. It screamed as several pods crashed into it, breaking its spine and wings. Several more helljumpers popped out and cheered.

"Are you assholes going to stand there and watch real soldiers work?" One called as he held two pistols, firing at several White Fang. 

"Come on, we need to take out the alphas, so the others will disperse." Blake yelled, and Yang nodded.  
"Speaking of Alpha..." Washington ducked as one lept over him and ran off towards a group of helljumpers.

Blake and Washington exchanged a look, and they ran off together. Yang wished them luck before turning and helping the others with Grimm. Nora smashed one as Sun and Neptune tag-teamed another. Weiss severed another's arm, as Jaune and Pyrrha ran off towards the hall.

"What are you two doing?" Tucker yelled after them as he severed another Beowulf's arm.

"They said something about an emergency. I think its a fashion emergency, have you seen his hoodie?" Donut scoffed as he launched another grenade at an Ursa. 

The helljumpers certainly helped, they were vicious. Yang saw one get disarmed by a White Fang, and simply headbutting the man, before drawing a combat knife and ending it. They didn't have aura, and their armor only worked so well against the Grimm, bodies started to pile up as more Grimm began to appear. Yang reloaded as an Ursa charged. It was going to be a long night. 

"You think Blake might need help with that Alpha?" Tucker asked as he stepped up beside her to meet the Ursa  
"I can ask her after we help clear this area."

________________

Blake slashed and watched the Alpha fall over, and Washington put a bullet in it to make sure. She turned to nod towards him as the helljumpers kicked in the mess hall door and entered. Blake's ears twitched as she heard guns raise.

"Does that count as cult gear to you?" One asked, and Washington gave her a confused look. Blake shrugged.  
"Shoot first ask questions never." Another replied, "Hey asshole, got an IFF tag on you?"

Blake's blood ran cold when a voice answered, "You are interfering, and must die." Gunfire sounded as she ran to the window, Washington following close behind.

Adam beheaded a helljumper in front of Blake's eyes, and she gasped. He looked up at the noise, and smiled. "Running away again, my love? Is this what you've become, a coward?." He walked slowly towards where a wounded helljumper was drawing his pistol. He fired, and Adam simply absorbed the bullets with his blade. 

"Why are you here?" Blake insisted, and Washington gave her another confused look as they both stepped into the dining hall. "Why are you doing this?" She was confused, angry, and afraid, she wasn't ready to face him, not again.

"You and I were going to change the world, remember?" He kicked the helljumpers pistol away and put a boot on his shoulder, pinning it. "We were destined to light the fires of revolution!" 

He drew his sword and raised it over the helljumper, who tried to grab a combat knife with his other hand, "Consider this...the spark." Adam smiled and the sword dropped.

Blake charged and met his blade, the two sliding against one another as she pushed him away from the soldier, who Wash began to drag to safety. "I'm not running anymore." Blake hissed, and Adam smiled.

"You will."

Adam's kick was fast, faster than she remembered him being. It was hard and in the stomach, and Blake was winded and knocked over. Adam shot at a Grimm that was charging her, "But not...before you suffer for your betrayal, my love."

Washington fired, and Adam once again absorbed the shots, before firing his pistol again. Blake's eyes widened as the bullet struck Washington's shoulder and he collapsed. "This could have been OUR day, can't you see that?" Adam yelled at her,

"I never wanted this!" Blake said, getting to her feet, "I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" She fired Gambol shroud twice, and Adam again absorbed the shots.

"What you want, is impossible!" Adam sheathed the sword again, and backhanded Blake. She collapsed with a gasp, pain throbbing in her cheek.

Adam stood over her, "But I understand, because all I want, is you Blake." She hissed and tried to fire again, but his boot slammed into her wrist, sending her gun flying and knocking her on her back. 

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves," He knelt next to her, "I will make it my mission to destroy EVERYTHING you love." Blake looked up at him with unbridled hate. His sword plunged into her side, and Blake screamed. Her vision faded in and out, and she collapsed, unable to do much aside from moving her head. Her whole body felt warm, and it was harder to think. 

Several shots hit Adam in the back, and he turned, dodging the next few. "NO! Step away from her." Washington screamed, raw pain in his voice as he reloaded, Adam stepped forward, Blake's blood christening his blade. 

"No! Please..." Blake gasped weakly, and both ignored her.

"And who are you? Some fool Blake's been stringing along, just to leave in the dust like everything else in her life?" Adam charged, and Washington lept back, the sword cleaving through his battle-rifle. 

Blake's insides burned, and she watched in horror as her mate and her previous lover dueled.

____________________

Washington ducked and threw the parts of his gun at Adam, who cut through them again. It gave him enough time to draw his dust knife, and set the color to red. He wasn't sure what each color did yet, so he was going to have to experiment. He deflected Adam's strike, and grabbed his arm with the his other hand, retching the arm to the side and swinging with his knife for Adam's neck. His aura stopped the blow, and Adam's pistol shot slammed into Washington's gut, sending him crashing over a table. 

"It doesn't matter. I'll enjoy gutting you in front of your friend." Adam swung his sword as he walked over. 

Washington drew his pistol and flipped his dagger to face forward, charging again. Adam used his sword to block the pistol shot, and Washington struck high with his knife, and kicked Adam's legs out from under him as he leaned to dodge the knife. Adam rolled and sprung to his feet, charging again. His attacks were almost to fast for Washington to follow, and he turned to instinct. He ducked and weaved, using his knife to block multiple strikes at Adam's sword was seemingly at multiple places at once.

"I wonder why Blake would waste her time with such pathetic humans over me." Adam spat as his sword cut Washington's pistol's barrel off.

Washington didn't answer, and drew another knife, attacking again. Adam gave a little ground, dodging or deflecting every strike Washington made. Washington gritted his teeth in frustration and kept attacking, only for Adam to deflect a downward thrust, and slam the hilt of his sword into Washington's helmet, and kicking him over again. Washington dropped his regular combat knife and it skidded away, but the dust knife landed closer when he dropped it.

"If only humans would simply crawl back inside their ships and leave, instead of sending more." Adam struck a downward blow at Washington's head, and Blake screamed in the background.

Washington threw up a forearm, and the blade bit deep, almost to the bone. Washington let out a pained scream and reached for his dust knife with the other hand. He felt the hilt in his palm, and thrust upwards, while also driving his knee upward. Adam gracefully leapt back, and waited for Washington to rise. He struggled to his feet, one arm hanging limp, blood flowing over his armor and pooling onto the ground.

Washington ducked under Adam's swing as he charged, but Adam drove a knee into his chest as he passed, leaving Washington to stumble forward. He staggered closer to Blake, and her eyes were wide with fear. Washington heard the blade, and acted. He turned and let the blade pass, stepping to the side as he slashed. Adam's aura wasn't even there, and the blade slashed his upper shoulder, drawing a tiny amount of blood. 

Washington staggered to the side from blood loss, but still managed, "Rookie move dropping your Aura before I'm fully dead."

"I don't need Aura to defeat you." Adam approached slower, and slashed. Washington blocked three of his slashes, before seeing an opening, and taking it. His knife slipped past Adam's blade only to have his sheath block the blow. Washington realized too late it was a trap, and he left himself wide open. 

Adam's blade slid into his stomach, and Washington felt a red hot pain, and coughed blood up on his visor. Through the blood smear he looked at Blake, who was watching him with horror on her face. The last thing he saw before blackness took him was an alert on his visor: "Life signs critical: Recovery Beacon engaged. Armor Lock engaged. Please Stand-by..." Washington collapsed.

_________________

Blake watched as her mate was impaled in front of her, and Washington fell to his knees, his visor obscured with blood. It looked at her, and Blake watched as it toppled forward, and Washington collapsed. 

"No..." She whispered, hands clutching her stomach wound, and tears ran down her face. 

"I didn't realize you could actually care about anyone but yourself." Adam walked towards her, his blade slick with blood.

"Just do it." Blake coughed, "take your revenge." Her voice was weak, and she noticed her skin was growing paler. The blood loss was taking a toll.

"No. My revenge will be to cut away everything that anchors you to this world and to sanity, so that you crawl before me and beg forgiveness in order to get me to end your suffering." Adam's visor looked down on her, and she looked away, towards where Washington lay in a growing pool of his own blood. 

"Blake?!" Yang cried as she and Tucker stormed into the hall, weapons drawn. 

Adam turned to her, and Blake's eyes went to Yang, pleading for her to leave and save herself. The words couldn't form, and she watched helplessly as Yang drew herself up. 

"Go get Washington, he's mine." Yang told Tucker, who nodded and ran over to where her mate was either dead or dying. 

Yang charged, screaming in fury, her eyes red and her hair ablaze. Adam didn't move, standing directly in her way. Just as Blake dared hope Yang might succeed, his sword flashed, and Yang dropped like a stone, sliding next to Blake, her arm severed and her eyes already going into shock. Blake sobbed and tried to crawl closer to Yang. Maybe Adam would spare her if she put herself in the way. 

Adam walked over, looking down at them with contempt. He drew his sword, and raised it. Gunshots echoed, and he staggered backwards. His aura broke, and he turned. Three soldiers in armor vaguely similar to Washington's entered.

"This is Spartan Echo, We've located the recovery beacon Captain." One said, his rifle raised as his two companions spread out, rifles raised. 

The leader surveyed the carnage, and looked towards Adam, "Drop the sword or I put a bullet in you."

Adam moved fast, sprinting full speed. The Spartan reacted faster, and fired. The bullets were caught on Adam's blade as he crashed through a window and took off. Another Spartan moved to pursue, only to have Echo pull him back. Blake lifted her head weakly as he approached and pull something out of his armor and inserted into Blake's wound. She thrashed, the pain filled her entire inside with a biting and ripping sensation, and she tried to scream.

"Stay still, I'm applying bio-foam." The Spartan instructed. 

One of his companions rolled Washington over, and Blake watched, not daring to hope he survived. A Spartan inspected his armor. "He's gone into lockdown, do these knock-offs have a bio-foam insert?" A female voice asked

The third answered, "They should have gotten an upgrade to the Mark 3 hand-me-downs. Check the left shoulder." He was currently bandaging Yang and applying more of the foam. Yang didn't stir. 

"Got it. Applying foam." The Spartan reported, before sticking a can into Washington, who didn't respond. 

Echo checked Blake over briefly, before turning away and tilting his head. "Captain? This is Fireteam Gypsy, We've secured the wounded, gonna toss a beacon and move on. Warn the squads of a red haired cultist, he's dangerous." He listened for a moment. "Copy that. We've got a downed dropship 30 klicks east, move out Gypsy." He grabbed a circle and pressed a button. It began to beep, and he threw it onto Blake. "Hold onto that and wait for backup." He ordered, before turning and jogging out.

His team followed, and Tucker walked over to where Yang and Blake were, and knelt. "Blake? can you hear me?" He asked, worry in his voice.

Blake managed a weak nod, "Good. I'm going to go get Weiss and the others, stay here." Blake nodded again, and he ran off.

Blake watched Washington, where he was still laying unresponsive, and prayed that whatever passed for medical treatment on his military's ships was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously the first part, and I still have to cover Ruby, Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha, Qrow, etc. I'll be working on the second part, and everything will be almost happening concurrently, so expect a time jump backwards in next chapter. Any feedback? Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Also: I tried to balance Adam to be still the best fighter in the room, without going too crazy. Notice that while Wash didn't get 1 shotted, he only really landed two minor hits, and still got impaled.


	11. Beacon Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby deals with Neo on Ironwood's ship, Tucker and Yang fight their way to Blake, And Pyrrha faces off with Cinder on the tower as the battle for beacon comes a finish, and the battle for vale is just beginning

Tucker didn't see the Beowulf coming until he was knocked into a pole and a claw was coming for his neck. He threw up his sword, and Yang beat him to it. Her punch slammed into the Beowulf, and it flew into a cultist who had just shot a downed helljumper. Tucker got to his feet slowly, nodding thanks to Yang, before panting and looking around. Beacon was in chaos, and bodies lay everywhere. The White Fang were all but annihilated at this point, but the helljumpers had taken losses. Tucker watched as a Griffin dived and the claw swipe cleaved through one's armor, and he collapsed with a scream. 

Sarge was firing at three Beowulves as Doc lay bleeding from several dust rounds at his feet. Grif and Simmons were helping cover as a helljumper tried to stabilize him. Caboose was nowhere to be found, and Carolina was in the process of breaking a White Fang's arm. Yang shoved him, and Tucker staggered to the side.

"Stop gawking! They need us!" She ordered, and Tucker shook his head and switched to his battlerifle. Three shots hit, and three went wide at an Ursa as it ripped a helljumper in half. 

Three more helljumpers opened fire, and it dropped. "105th, regroup!" One shouted as he fired an SMG at a griffin, dropping it out of the sky. 

Tucker fired at a White Fang, who ducked behind a pillar. The helljumpers were staggering back to the courtyard, helping wounded or firing as the Grimm advanced. Yang stepped beside him, and began firing her shotgun gauntlets, their blasts sending Grimm flying. ATLAS robots began to slowly marshal as well, firing widely at the Grimm, their dust rifles doing minimal damage. Tucker had to give it to the UNSC, their guns certainly did the job, as a battlerifle blast tore through a faunus' aura and tore through its throat. 

"This isn't looking good." Yang grimaced as she reloaded again. "I'm almost to my last clip."

Tucker fired again at a griffin who was carrying a Vale citizen off, and missed. It screeched as its prize thrashed, before dropping it. Tucker looked away before he landed. He tried to throw up, but nothing came out but bile, and he began firing again. Three beowulves dropped, but the forth tore a helljumper's arm off, and crushed an ATLAS robot. 

Coco began unloading, and her minigun gave them enough breathing room to reload. Just as Tucker began to breathe, ATLAS robots turned inward. 10 helljumpers died, and Fox took several shots to the gut as they opened fire. Coco's minigun, Nora's grenade launcher, and Yang's shotgun all helped the remaining helljumpers mop up the robots. Tucker was thrown side-ways, as an explosion landed near him. He saw the streetlight directly above him, and his ears rung. He grabbed for his battlerifle, and saw its handle was blown clean off. He tried to get up and collapsed again, his vision swimming. A visor came into view, and he felt hands on his shoulder and back. 

"Get up soldier! We've got to clear an LZ!" The helljumper's voice was a whisper, though Tucker was fairly sure he was screaming. 

He struggled to his feet, and palmed his energy sword. It sprung into life, and he tested his arm, it hurt to move it much, and Tucker hoped he wasn't going to cause some permanent damage. He looked around, and saw Grif and Simmons dragging Sarge towards the ATLAS dropship. Tucker couldn't tell if he was alive or dead, and he didn't have time to find out. Velvet was helping Fox limp towards a medic, as Coco and Yang helped the other huntsman fight an ATLAS mec. 

Tucker began to jog with his helljumper companion over to help, till another mec ran full bore towards Yang and the others. 

"Yang! Watch out!" He yelled, and began to sprint. Yang turned and began firing.

The mec didn't slow down, and kept charging. That is, until a UNSC bipedal mec slammed through it, its legs striking with enough force to crush its arms and leave it a sparking wreck. Several helljumpers cheered, and Tucker looked up. He wasn't sure if wanting to fuck a dropship was normal, and he didn't care. He would have fucked every one of the 5 that were each carrying a tank and at least 20 marines down into Beacon. They screamed in and began unloading their troops, chainguns firing at Grimm and tearing through armor like nothing. 

The tanks turned, and 5 shells slammed into the ATLAS mec, dropping it. Tucker ran over to Yang, who was helping Weiss onto a dropship with various other wounded students and helljumpers. Three medics were motioning them up, and 4 marines were guarding the ramp. Yang turned to Tucker, and flashed him a strained grin.

"Well, you certainly have a wide circle of friends." Yang leaned against the dropship, panting. Tucker did the same.

"Did you see Washington or Blake?" Tucker said in between gasps. Yang shook her head, and then jerked it towards the mess hall. 

"Yeah." Tucker heaved and then began running, Yang catching up and keeping stride. 

Marines were easily mowing down the remaining Grimm, and the White Fang were running away as fast as they could. The helljumper snipers were keen to avenge their comrades, and few made it out alive. Tucker had to jump over many bodies, most White Fang, but a very high number belonged to either ATLAS military personnel, or to helljumpers. 

Tucker saw Washington lunge towards the man's chest through the window, a knife in his hand. Relief surged through Tucker, Washington was alive, which meant Blake was fine, and they hadn't been too late. Then the sword sheath blocked the blow, and Washington was impaled in front of his eyes. Tucker's eyes went wide, but he didn't stop running. His entire body suffered a system shock, and ran on auto-pilot. Washington was always the best, second only to Carolina. They had weathered everything, even the Meta. Yet Tucker watched through a hole in the door as Washington collapsed. Tucker saw Blake, likewise stabbed and bleeding out, and then Yang crashed through the door. 

Blake looked at them with horror as the man in red turned towards them, his sword sheathed. 

"Go get Washington, he's mine." Yang growled, and Tucker's autopilot obeyed, and he ran over to where Washington was face down in a pool of his own blood. 

He put his sword away, and tried to roll Washington over, but his armor was abnormally hard and refused to move. Some part of his brain that was still functioning realized Washington was in lockdown, and his suit was trying to save his life. He heard Yang scream, and looked up, dread coursing through him. 

Yang dropped and slid next to Blake, her arm severed. Tucker tried to scream, tried to move, tried to grab his sword, tried to do anything. His body froze as he sat there on his knees, stricken with terror and desperately trying to help, do something before his friends died. The man turned, approaching Yang, his sword slick with her blood as well as Blake's and Washington's. Blake herself crawled over, and looked up at him, pleading terror in her eyes. Tucker watched as he raised the blade. 

Three shots landed directly into the man's head, and his aura shattered. He spun and faced someone, who began talking. Tucker didn't hear a word, he just sat there. The man ran, and more gunshots followed him, then silence. Tucker didn't move, just staring down at Washington and Yang, his hands numb. A hand gently nudged his shoulder, and he managed to look up. A Spartan's visor stared down at him, and he just numbly looked at his hands, which had failed him, and then to where the other two Spartans were treated his friends. 

The Spartan shook again, and he looked at him, before slowing rising to his feet. Tucker just stood aside as the Spartan looked him over, nodded, and walked over to Yang. He applied some medical canister, before turning and moving over to where the leader threw something at Blake, and the three moved on. Tucker managed to get to his feet, one thought on his mind. Get help. He had to get help, save his friends, make up for his failure. 

Blake's eyes weakly followed him as he staggered over to her, and knelt. 

"Blake? Can you hear me?" His voice was hoarse, alien. 

A nod. Good, he could still get help. "Good. I'm going to go get Weiss and the others, stay here." Blake nodded weakly again, and turned her gaze to Washington.

Tucker turned, and his body moved faster than he thought possible. He was running, towards where the medical dropship had been, and only one thought occupied his mind. Get Help. Get Help. He had to get Help.

______________________

Ruby gripped her locker harder, gritting her teeth as it flew towards Ironwood's ship. The city below her burned, as hundreds of Grimm ravaged the streets, and Ruby fought back tears. So much death, so much loss. Ironwood's shipped loomed ahead, shrouded in a swarm of Griffins, who squawked and screeched as it lumbered slowly towards Beacon. Ruby jumped off as she approached, and used Crescent Rose to latch onto the ship, sliding slightly as her scythe tore into metal and then bit. She gritted her teeth and gently got to her feet. As she worked her way towards the access hatch, pods began to rain down around her. Ruby looked up and gasped.

4 ships were far above, and Ruby vaguely recognized the design, they were similar to the crashed ship from earlier! The Reds and Blues' military must have come to help, and they couldn't have had better timing. Ruby smiled slightly, and began working towards the hatch again. 

While their timing was wonderful, their aim left loads to be desired, as several of the pods slammed into the ship and exploded or crashed through it, causing it to lurch and begin slowing down. Ruby began walking faster, and was almost at the hatch when it opened. She gasped as a familiar face leapt out, landing gracefully and twirling an umbrella. Ruby leapt back, and cycled a bullet into the chamber.

"You! You almost killed my sister!" Ruby screamed, and the girl only smiled sadistically and blew her a kiss. Ruby was going to do it, she was going to kill her. She spun her scythe and prepared to charge. 

Something in the corner of her eye flashed, and she turned in time to see three massive missiles screaming for the ship from the military spaceships in orbit.

"That's...helpful." Ruby squeaked 

Ruby didn't have time to jump off, as Umbrella girl's boot connected with her face, sending her flying off, and Ruby spun to face the ground, cloak flapping behind her. The buildings raced up to meet her, and Ruby angled Crescent Rose downwards, firing rapidly. Her descent slowed rapidly, but her shoulder ached as each shot slammed into it with the force of her fall behind it. 

Ruby tried to aim for the pond, but she couldn't control the fall enough. Her stomach collided with a lamp-post at high speeds, and she blacked out.

Her eyes fluttered open, only to see the park she landed in was on fire, with burnt pieces of ATLAS wreckage all around her. Ruby's head hurt, and she tried to get up, only to fall and grunt in pain. Damn, she must have hit that post harder than she thought. She felt her stomach, and a few ribs felt broken. She vaguely remembered her basic first aid class, and hoped there wasn't internal bleeding. Crescent Rose was right next to her, and Ruby used it as a crutch to stand, and looked around. She couldn't see anything, and began slowly walking towards Beacon. She had to reach her friends, help them evacuate Beacon. Her stride slowly stabilized as her head began to stop throbbing, and her aura stabilized slightly. She began walking unassisted. 

A figure emerged from the burning wreckage of an ATLAS robotics bay, and staggered out, before looking around. Ruby grip tightened, as the Umbrella girl spotted her, and began stalking towards her. The usual graceful gait had been replaced with a slightly limp, and her outfit was soot stained and torn. Her eyes burned with anger, and her umbrella's cover was scorched off, leaving her with a expanding prong stick. Ruby with some effort readied her weapon, and lowered her stance. 

"Guess you made it too? Talk about an unlucky break, no offense." Umbrella girl didn't even tease, cold rage taking its place. She drew her umbrella's sword, and took a very aggressive stance. Ruby noticed her grip, which was bone-white, and saw her other hand similarly clenching her umbrella. Something had made her lose all control, and Ruby wasn't in the mood to find out. 

She charged first, and Ruby swung low, towards her legs. She leapt, and spun in mid-air, her feet landing straight on Ruby's head, before her cane slammed into Ruby's jaw, and Ruby staggered to the side as the girl pushed off, landing on Crescent Rose, and driving it into the ground before Ruby could swing it. Ruby used it as a counter weight to jump, slamming both feet into her stomach as she was landing, and using the momentum to swing the now freed Crescent Rose overhead in a downward blow. 

The girl didn't dodge, as Ruby would have guessed her fighting style would have preferred. Her leg gave slightly, so she had to cross her umbrella and sword, and take the blow. The force drove her to one knee, and Ruby leaned down harder, pressing the weight of her weapon down. Ruby was surprised when she saw tears were running down the girl's face, and it came together. Torchwick, she had been on that ship to free Torchwick. 

"I'm so sorry." Ruby said, and the Girl didn't answer, she only kicked Ruby's knee, slamming it at an unnatural angle and sending a lance of pain through her leg. Ruby staggered back and cried out in pain. 

The back of a hand slammed into Ruby's cheek, and she staggered to the left, her back pressing into a tree. The Girl's sword came in for a side-ways neck slash, and Ruby raised Crescent Rose. The weapons met, and Ruby resisted as the Girl tried to push Ruby further into the tree. A knee was driven into Ruby's chest, and Ruby's aura shattered as she dropped slightly, and the Girl stabbed her sword towards Ruby's chest. Ruby dodged and kicked her in the chest, before driving the butt spike of her scythe into the Girl's neck, breaking her aura and sending her staggering away from her sword, which was buried in a tree. 

Ruby grabbed the sword, and hefted it experimentally, before driving it into the ground and preparing to cut it in two. She wanted to end this fight now, and didn't want to risk the Girl turning the tables on her. The Girl staggered to her feet 15 feet away, and froze as Ruby prepared to swing.

"Stop!" Ruby's scythe halted, the voice was alien, clear, and carrying a song-like quality.

The girl staggered over, and dropped to her knees in front of Ruby, her face pleading. 

"Please, it was...a gift." She looked up, tears streaming down from her multi-colored eyes, before turning and glancing at the wreck. Ruby understood in that moment, Torchwick and this Girl. 

This Girl, the one who almost killed her sister, her friends, who had helped arrange this slaughter, was now on her feet begging Ruby. Ruby hesitated, she could avenge all this wanton destruction, or she could spare the girl. Ruby slowly reached down, and grabbed the sword, and the girl froze, not even daring to breathe. Ruby slowly placed the sword down in the girl's hands, and she looked up. 

"What's your name?" Ruby asked, and the Girl opened her mouth, and hesitated.  
"Neo...I think." Her voice was uncertain, and she looked down at the blade, shoulders shaking.  
"Everyone deserves a second chance Neo. Don't waste it, or I will come back to collect." Ruby said, before turning to run towards Beacon. She prayed that was the right choice, and that there was still time to save her friends. 

 

________________

Echo rounded the corner, and raised his battle-rifle. Vex and Blink took his flanks, and he motioned for them to halt. What looked like it was a picnic area was now littered with bodies of students and White Fang, and two 105th ODSTs. Echo consulted his scanner, the dropship was 15 klicks south, just outside the academy. 

"2 o clock." Vex reported, pivoting with her assault rifle tracking the target. 

Echo had his rifle sighted in within a second, and watched as a red-hooded girl sprinted awkwardly towards the main building, carrying a giant scythe. Her gait was lopsided, and Echo saw a faint blood-trail. She was wounded, and alone, in a warzone.

"Should we divert?" Blink asked  
"Mission priority is search and rescue." Vex argued, and Echo held up a hand.   
"That's a search and rescue waiting to happen. We divert Gypsy." Echo ordered, and two acknowledged lights winked green in his HUD.

They ran, covering the girl's ground in an easy pace. They reached her as she stopped at the doors, before spinning and swinging her scythe straight for Echo's head. She was fast, but he was a Spartan 4. His hand grabbed the handle at the half-way point, and the girl looked up in surprise. 

"Stand down. We're friendlies." Blink told her as Vex scanned their flanks.  
"Sorry." The girl managed to sound sheepish even while exhausted, "I saw Pyrrha and Juane running around here, and I wanted to help." 

Echo nodded, that was just great. Two more teenagers running around in a warzone. He looked at the girl, who was red in the face and trying to catch her breath without like it seeming obvious.

"Where are they?" He asked, acutely aware of every second spent here was another in which UNSC personnel could be dying 15 klicks south.

"I can show you, its only a minute away. It'll be faster than giving you directions." The girl said, and Vex shook her head, and Blink nodded agreement with Vex. 

"We can move faster without a civilian along..." Echo began, but the girl was already running off. He sighed, remembering why civilians annoyed him so much.

Vex and Blink fell in line behind him, and they came across a locker in front of the main building, thudding coming from inside. The girl was already trying to pry it open, and Vex pushed her aside gently, before ripping the door off. A blond teenager in armor fell out, gasping for air. He didn't even look up before he started speaking.

"Pyrrha! Oh god Pyrrha, you have to help her! The tower, she went to the tower..." He panted, frantic. Echo began to speak when an earth-shattering roar sounded, and Gypsy turned as one, rifles raised. 

A massive dragon flew from the crumbling mountain, its wings dripping hundreds of drops as it soared towards the tower. Blink and Vex grabbed the teenagers, running for cover while Echo ducked behind a pillar. The dragon didn't notice them, instead soaring to the top of the tower. Blink and Vex put hands over the teenager's mouths and held them in cover, and Echo raised the Shatterpoint

"I read you Gypsy, status report?" Captain Greeves' said, and Echo sighed in relief. The military chain of command was still effective, which meant this was still a winnable battle.  
"Captain, we just spotted a massive airborne hostile, permission to engage."   
"Negative Gypsy, I can't risk it. Once we clear the academy I've got a mac round ready to level that beast. Pull out." Greeves' voice said, and chatter occurred in the background.  
"Sir, we've got confirmation of a civilian target at the strike zone, permission to extract?" Echo didn't relish the thought of fighting that thing, but a civilian was a civilian.  
Greeves was silent for a moment, "You have 15 minutes until the evac is complete. I want you on a ship by then, civilian or no."   
"Roger that Shatterpoint, Fireteam Gypsy out." Echo turned to where Blink and Vex were crouched, and both nodded. 

They released the teenagers, who both began to turn towards the tower. Echo cut them off.

"You have 15 minutes before this place is leveled. Get to the courtyard for extraction." His tone brokered no argument, but one was given anyway.   
"Pyrrha is up there, we've got to help her..." The boy began, and Vex cut him off.   
"We're going up there to save his ass. You'll only get in the way." Her visor stared him down, and he still tried to say something, but the girl put a hand on his arm.  
"Jaune, we've got to go. If they can't save him, we won't be able to." The girl said, and the boy reluctantly nodded, both heading towards the courtyard. 

Echo raised his battlerifle, and Vex and Blink fell in behind him. "Alright Gypsy, lets move."

The elevator shaft was empty, and Echo fired a grapple gun from his belt, while Vex and Blink did the same. The elevator was ripped and torn, its floor practically a gaping hole, and Echo climbed through, raising his rifle as he stepped into what he assumed was the headmaster's office. Blink and Vex flanked him, and they entered rifles raised. A girl with red hair and orange armor was currently holding a dark haired woman by the neck, her weapon pressing towards her throat. The woman was holding the weapon with both hands, and was keeping it away. Echo hesitated, which was Pyrrha?

"Pyrrha?" Vex called, and Blink raised his battlerifle.   
"Who...are...you?" The red-headed girl asked as she strained harder.

Echo trusted his gut, and raised her rifle to fire at the dark-haired girl. Her eyes burned like fire, and just before he pulled the trigger, the dragon crashed into the tower. Blink and Vex were thrown into a pillar, and Echo was hit with a flying piece of wall, which crashed into his stomach and took his shield down to 10%. A faint alarm sounded as he got to his feet, checking his rifle. The dark haired woman threw a piece of Pyrrha's broken sword away, and walked to where the latter was going for her shield. She began to hover, and Echo sighted in. He fired, and the woman turned, her hands glowing as she moved her hand to the bullet's path, blocking the strikes. He fired again, and Vex threw a grenade as she staggered to her feet. 

The woman threw a blast of flame at the grenade, and it detonated harmlessly, while she twisted left to avoid Echo's shots. Her leg shot out and slammed into Pyrrha's shield as she tried to ram the woman, sending her flying backwards, and sending a blast of flames towards the girl. Blink was already sprinting, and leapt off a piece of rubble to try and get in close. The woman spun, and raised a hand to block Blink's punch, only to have him drive a knee into her chest and then a follow up with a kick to her neck. Echo fired as she crashed down into a broken pillar, but the woman had already recovered and blocked the bullets, only to send a stream of fire his way. Echo leapt and rolled, the heat dropping his shields down to 80% just as they reached 100%. Vex made to kick the woman, only to have her grab Vex's leg. Vex spun and slammed her other leg into the woman's temple, but another hand blocked the kick, before punching Vex in the chest, the woman's palm glowing as the blast send Vex spinning into the elevator, landing hard. Echo's feed said her shields had dropped to nothing, but her vital signs remained relatively normal. Pyrrha threw her shield at the Woman's face, only to have her grab it and throw it towards Blink and Echo charged with him. Blink ducked, only to take a stream of fire that dropped his shield to 30%, and Echo likewise dodged a blast of fire as the Woman flew towards him, her eyes and hands blazing. She was fast, and even with his Spartan reflexes Echo was having to make an effort to block her strikes, deflecting them. 

Blink reached the woman as Echo struck at her chin. The woman moved with fluid grace, blocking Echo's foot with a hand before kicking at his chest, forcing him to dodge as she ducked under Blink's punch and deflected a follow-up punch, before leaning to avoid Pyrrha's shield slash, and slamming an elbow into her neck, sending her skidding onto her back as Vex ran out of the elevator in Echo's peripheral vision, firing her assault fire in controlled bursts. The Woman dodged two of Blink's punches before using her knee to block a kick and using her other leg to kick his knee as she spun and ducked, dodging Echo's punch and striking out at his lower stomach with a fist filled with fire. He dodged out of the flame spray, feeling the heat drain his shield slightly as he grabbed a wrist, and slammed a fist into her stomach, before driving an elbow into the back of her arm and using the same hand to drive her face towards his knee, sending the ridge knee-plate square into her nose. 

The woman kicked his chest with a flame infused kick, and he was sent skidding back, shields depleted and his armor slightly singed. He grabbed his battlerifle off his back and tried to get a shot as Pyrrha and Vex attacked as one. Vex dodged two kicks and raised her arms in front of her visor to take a flame-kick, as the Woman dodged Pyrrha's first two strikes and block two more as she went on the offensive. Pyrrha blocked a flame jet with her shield, before the woman's feet slammed into the shield, driving Pyrrha back into a wall. Blink drew his pistol and charged again, this time Echo joined him, and Vex took the third side. 

The woman threw a circle of flame, and it expanded outwards towards them. Vex and Blink ducked under it while Echo fired twice with his rifle, vaulting over it. The woman's follow up get at him incinerated his rifle and dropped his shields. Vex and Blink attacked at once, and the woman retreated, deflecting and dodging as she tried to break out of the combo lock. Blink kicked her shin, Vex drove her foot into the Woman's face, and she was sent staggering straight into Pyrrha's shield, which slammed into her neck and drove her into a wall. She clenched her fists and Echo charged with Vex, both launching into a flurry of punches and kicks. The Woman held her ground, blocking or dodging everything. Vex let his guard drop as she tried to drive her elbow into the Woman's face, and the strike was blocked, a flame kick shattering her shield and driving her to one knee as a punch connected with her visor, before a flame jet erupted out. Vex was sent crashing into a pile of rubble, and Echo's HUD showed her vitals were in flux, and her armor appeared blackened and heavily damaged. 

Blink fired his pistol, and the woman blocked the shots before flying forward at high speeds. They dueled 1 on 1 as Echo ran to where Pyrrha was calling her shield to her. She looked over as he approached.   
"We need to leave. This entire place is going down in 8 minutes." Echo said as he grabbed her arm, and she shook it off.   
"No. We have to stop her." Her face was set. Echo sighed, he couldn't afford to fight her and the woman, especially with Vex down for the count. 

Blink ducked and grabbed the woman's arm, twisting it as he kicked her feet out from under her and drove her back down onto his knee with enough force to shatter any normal human's back. The woman tanked the blow, and a fire sphere evolved her and Blink. Echo's hud showed his shield collapse, and he charged forward as the woman drove a fire enhanced knee into his chest, cracking the armor. The woman struck his visor with an open palm, and Blink was sent flying off the tower, and Echo screamed as he fell. 

Pyrrha was currently straining with something Echo couldn't see, so he turned and fired at the woman with his pistol. His shots were blocked, but he continued to step closer. His grouping kept her hands occupied as she deflected, and he got within striking distance, and pistol whipped. Her hand moved to catch his, but he grabbed in, driving his helmet into hers before driving his knee into her stomach, and she doubled over. His hand grabbed her back, and threw the woman off the tower. Pyrrha's shield slammed into the woman's side as she righted herself using her magic. Echo watched as her eyes blazed pure fire, and he braced himself as she turned towards him. A =n inferno raced towards him, and he tried to roll out of the way. The force of the blast sent him crashing into a pillar, his shields drained and armor scorched. His helmet blared warnings, and he tried to rise, only to have a piece of the pillar preventing his leg from rising. He gripped it and heaved. 

Pyrrha threw her shield again, and the woman deflected it to the side, sending it flying off the tower. She looked up to find all the clockwork gears spinning around her, and prepared to summon her fire. A gear slammed into her knees, knocking her side-ways, allowing Pyrrha to drop another spinning gear directly onto the woman's face, and send her crashing into the floor, where two more gears slammed into her from the horizontal angle, trying to crush the woman between them. Her legs strained, and her arms blocked the other, using fire to melt the metal and throwing the slag at Pyrrha, who ducked, and sent another gear spinning into the Woman's stomach. Echo grunted in pain as he lifted the metal a little higher. Vex staggered to her feet, and started towards him, skirting the edge of the tower, her hand on her stomach. 

The woman unleashed a blast of total fire, and the shockwave was hard enough to send the gears flying. One slammed into Pyrrha, knocking her into a pillar where she glowed red momentarily, and another struck Vex, who was sent flying off the tower as she swore. The woman drew her bow and fired. Pyrrha called her shield to deflect the arrow, and Echo swore the arrow dematerialized through the shield to strike her leg, sending her to her knees as she grunted in pain. Pyrrha tried to rise, only to collapse again. The woman walked over, and Echo strained even harder with the massive boulder of rubble pinning his leg. 

"A shame, you were promised a power that was never truly yours." The woman gloated as she walked over to Pyrrha's face, and lifted it to look at her, "Don't worry. Take comfort in the fact I will use in ways you could never even imagine." The woman summoned a bow, and Pyrrha leaned back.

"Do you believe in Destiny?" She asked  
The woman considered, "Yes." She fired.

Echo threw the rock off as the arrow struck and rose to his feet just as the Woman dissolved the body. She had killed them. Blink, his brother since training, the first one in the mess hall line and the last one out of bed in the morning, the quick thinker and expert hiker. Blink, the one who broke his rib during sparring, Blink, the one who had been the one he had survived with in the wild for 6 months. Vex, the happy sharpshooter that was always a wizard in tactical simulations, who always wanted cold showers, and was famous for her odd taste in HUD layout. Vex, the woman that had scaled the gauntlet with him, Vex the one who had been scared to go on a space walk without Blink. They were both dead, and this bitch had killed them. Echo took of his helmet, and dropped it. The woman turned towards him and smiled, flames growing in her hands. 

"Don't bother you bitch, its over." Echo coughed up blood and the Woman began walking towards him. 

The dragon landed behind him, its hot breath warm on his neck as it waited for instructions. The woman looked at him and radiated satisfaction.

"For you, it is." She summoned a bow and shot him in the leg, but the armor plate blocked the shot. Echo laughed and covered his mouth to prevent him from coughing up more blood.

"For all of us. That pretty pet of yours won't save you from Blink and Vex's vengeance." Echo smiled and blood dripped from his mouth. The woman considered him from a moment, and smiled. He kept counting.

"It is common for humans to go insane with visions of ultimate victory when faced with defeat." The woman placed a hand on his armor's chest, and it burned and smoked as her fire burned through it and seared his chest. Echo grunted in pain, and the woman pushed harder. "There will be no such victory for you. Take pleasure in the fact that you were almost worthy foes." 

Echo finished his count, and looked up. "No. We were just the decoys." He laughed as another sun appeared in the sky. 

The woman looked up as the MAC round descended, the massive projectiles fired from the battlegroup moved with such speed, both knew there was no hope in running. Echo laughed as she put up a shield, and suddenly the world was bright, and there was nothing. 

____________________

Captain Greeves looked at the feed of the academy, where nothing but a smouldering crater remained. He swore softly as the bridge crew sat silently at their monitors. 

"Did the last pelican pick up Fireteam Gypsy?" He asked to no-one in particular, knowing the answer.   
Reynolds swallowed, "Negative sir. The last pelican cleared the blast zone 9 minutes ago. Fireteam Gypsy was no-where to be found."  
"They can't be dead..." A junior bridge officer muttered in disbelief.  
"They aren't." Greeves said firmly  
"But sir, nothing can survive a MAC round." The junior officer protested, but Greeves cut him off with a stern look.  
"Spartans never die son. They're just missing in action." He stared at his officer for a long time, until understanding dawned, and the bridge was once again silent.  
"Prepare their barracks for their return." He continued, and nobody objected as the order was relayed. Everyone knew what it was meant to do.  
"Now, we are going to make sure that everyone responsible pays for what they've done. Also, relay the causality report to FLEETCOM as soon as we have concrete numbers." Greeves ordered, and several officers nodded silently.  
Captain Greeves looked down at the planet again as his bridge crew worked silently. It was never easy watching heroes die, and he had a feeling that Fireteam Gypsy wouldn't be the only UNSC heroes he would have to honor that day, and endure in his nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback? I always felt like Cinder need a buff, so I buffed the hell out of her, and then nuked her from orbit. Probably won't kill that bitch, no matter how much I want it to. (bad joke, but Cinder has to live, duh)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Starting to move into seacon 4 soon, once I wrap up some loose threads involving the fighting in the city and etc.. 
> 
> Cheers!


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington, Yang, and the others begin to recover as Carolina seeks vengance. The UNSC cracks down and the body count gets higher.

____________________

Qrow beheaded a White Fang, his sword cutting into the building on the follow-through. A squad of marines opened fired from the cover of a car to his left, driving a few White Fang back again, killing two. Qrow stood to the side as a tank rolled past, 4 marines riding its tank treads. Pelicans flew low over the buildings, their chain-guns moving down Grimm as they fell from the sky, the black drops spewing hundreds more into the city. Qrow grimaced, if that dragon made another few passes, they would have thousands more to deal with. 

Ironwood leaned up against a building, firing his pistol at a beowulf. Winter stood guard, gutting a White Fang as he moved to slash at her. Qrow walked over, sword on his shoulder. A marine medic dragged a comrade into the alley next to them, his chest deeply scratched. Qrow looked away as he began to treat the man, turning towards Ironwood.

"Got any ships tucked away, General?" Qrow didn't hide his irritation, it was half Ironwood's fault, with the robot's betrayal.

"I think our mutual allies have that covered." Ironwood retorted dryly as two open jeeps streamed by, their machine gun turrets spraying bullets into Grimm further down. 

"We need to get to Ozpin, make sure the relic is secure." Qrow said, and Ironwood nodded. 

"Right. Winter, its time you were let on this." Ironwood sighed, and Qrow shot him a glare. Ironwood saw it, and shook his head.

"Qrow, now is not the time for secrecy, we've got thousands of dead, and an entire kingdom in chaos, we can risk one more." Ironwood said, and Qrow grunted, before the three of them headed towards Beacon, moving past a squad of helljumpers that was carrying several wounded marines, civilians, and beacon students towards a dropship. 

Qrow turned and looked in the distance, seeing the top of the tower of Beacon was missing. "Damn, they've reached the office. We need to move." Just as Winter and Ironwood nodded, Qrow watched Beacon explode. 

The blast was so bright everyone had to look away, and several buildings near Beacon crumbled with the shockwave, as the entire academy was blown away. Ironwood and Winter looked up with Qrow, mouths open wide. Qrow frowned, it was too brutish of a solution. The dragon was gone, but so was any way of determining if their enemies had succeeded. 

"Those idiots!" Qrow spat, "We needed evidence to learned what happened there." 

"The dragon would have made that hard, and it was more logical to ensure asset denial while we still could." Winter countered, though even she seemed rattled by such a display of raw power. 

"What was kept there wasn't just an "asset", it was a relic!" Qrow had to take charge, at least for now, till Ozpin found him again. "There are always ways to kill Grimm." He sighed and sat down for a second.

Ironwood grabbed at a nearby marine's arm, and the soldier stopped, thoroughly annoyed.   
"What is it?"  
"Why did you nuke the academy? There was..." Ironwood began, keeping calm.  
"a big ass dragon shitting in its fountain. Look, we're not happy either, we lost a Spartan team, and we're pulling everybody out from the academy and executing a tac-sweep of that city. Get in line for an evac pelican, or get out of my face. I don't give a shit either way." The marine ran off again, and Qrow laughed.

Winter glared, and he ignored it. "Well General, I'm off to help the war effort. Good luck with your command." He walked off, needed some time to think. Salem had played a big hand, but he had to figure out which cards he could play.

 

_____________

Weiss coughed as the medic felt her stomach, her hands moving softly from rib to rib. Pain lanced through Weiss and she made to get up, only to have a hand push her down. She sighed and lay still as the medic kept working. The mec's punch had sent her through the entire bottom floor of the dorm, and she had broken alot of ribs, her left arm, and suffered a mild concussion. She looked over, where Blake, Washington, Yang, Sarge, Doc, Fox, and Caboose were all likewise strapped down to seats, with several marines also littering the bay, and two more Beacon students.

Three medics attended to the entire bay, moving from patient to patient, and stabilizing them as the pilot began pre-flight checks, flicking through several switches, Weiss barely able to make out the cockpit as she craned her head. 

"Weiss! Blake! Yang!" Ruby's voice was loud and jarring compared to the silence of the dropship's bay. 

"Ruby?" Weiss lifted her head, glad she was okay and seemingly fine. Ruby rushed over, and tried to hug Weiss. The medic raised her hand and stopped Ruby.

"She's banged up. Lay off for a bit." She turned and began working on a marine with a twisted arm and broken leg. 

"Weiss! I'm so glad you're okay, I got so worried when I couldn't raise any of you on my scroll." Ruby patted her shoulder, and Weiss smiled weakly. 

Ruby looked over to where Yang and Blake lay, and gasped as she saw her sister's missing arm. She crossed over and buried her face into her sister's hair, staying silent. Weiss watched as she didn't move as the ship took off, and headed up. Weiss sat back and decided to doze, suddenly tired. 

She woke suddenly as two men in gray uniforms were pulling her down the ramp, her arms strapped in. Weiss looked around, and saw 10 pelicans in various stages of unloading, as crewman dragged dozens of wounded off the shuttles and into the ship. Weiss followed them as her two bearers wheeled her down many halls. She saw Washington, Blake, and Yang wheeled off to a medical wing closer in. Weiss herself was deposited in a wing farther inwards, where every bed was filled with marines, most not glancing at her as she was deposited into a bed by an orderly. 

Weiss got up to a sitting position, "Hey! Why did you wheel me in here? What is this place, where did you take Blake and Yang?"

The crewman turned, and looked her over once, "You're in non-critical medical bay 5. Captain ordered all the wounded brought aboard, so you're going to get treatment, once we care for the dying." He turned and left. 

Weiss was left in a room filled with strangers, most coughing or moaning from pain. She idly realized she got off alot lighter than most. Her thoughts flashed to the dead in Beacon's courtyard, yeah, she had gotten off alot lighter. She decided to try the door, only to find it locked. Sighing, Weiss returned to her cot and decided to sleep. 

______________________

Washington stirred slowly to the sound of a rhythmic beeping, and he tried to open his eyes. Light too bright to process flooded in, and he shut them again, reflexively trying to bring his left arm up to shield his vision, only to stop once he felt a weight on it. He rubbed his eyes with his other hand, before cautiously opening his eyes again. The light was manageable, and he looked around. The first thing he noticed was the hand resting on his, which he traced back to Blake, who was sleeping, her head resting on a pillow on the side of his cot. He gently shifted his head to either side, careful to not move or wake her up. Several helljumpers and marines were likewise in medical cots, but Washington recognized several noticeable exceptions, like Fox, who was currently resting three to his left, and Sarge, who was two to his right. Yang was directly opposite of him, and Ruby was likewise resting in a chair next to her cot. 

Washington slowly sat up, his chest aching as he did so. The motion upset Blake, who groggily looked up and around. Her eyes settled on him, and widened. Washington smiled weakly, and Blake surprised him by almost crushing him in a hug. He reciprocated, and Blake quietly began to purr, a sound Washington was sure he would never get tired of. 

"You woke up." Blake whispered, and Washington nodded.  
"Of course I did." He gasped, her hug was hurting his chest at this point.   
"I was beginning to worry." Blake released him from the hug, her ears twitched slightly, Washington hoped it was from excitement.  
He put a hand to his chest, and felt a bandage there. "You shouldn't, Grif probably considers this an early rise." Blake didn't laugh.

Worry began to creep in, "How long?" He whispered to her  
"A week." Washington could barely hear her voice.

A week since he was stabbed. Alot can happen in a week, but Yang, Fox, Sarge, and several other Beacon students were still in the medical bay, which was odd. Blake sat back down, and sighed, Washington brought his face down to hers, and looked her in the eye.

"Are you okay?"   
She blinked once, "Yeah, I'm just tired and hungry."   
"You didn't...?" Washington began  
"I did." Blake said, and Washington felt ashamed  
"You shouldn't have done that for me. I would have kept." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned in closer.  
"I didn't want to leave you." She sat down on the cot next to him, and Washington stretched his arm slightly.  
"I don't want you neglecting yourself because of me." Washington winced as he took a deep breath. Blake's ears twitched and she sighed.  
"I couldn't leave you, or Yang. You both are here because of me." She looked down, her ears drooping slightly as her voiced quavered, "I couldn't live with myself if either of you died because of me."

Washington looked towards Blake, concerned his mate was suffering from survivor's guilt. He had seen it in the marines, and in Carolina, and in himself. It was dangerous, and unproductive.

"It's not your fault. He was there because of Torchwick and his bosses, not because of you." Washington leaned in and kissed her. Blake seemed startled, but then leaned in and reciprocated. Washington pulled away and looked at her, "I will never feel remorse because I fought for my friends, or my mate. Don't punish yourself because I made a choice, one I'd make again." Blake looked at him for a time.

"I know." Blake stood, and Washington made to stand. She put a hand to his chest and stopped him. "Let me get someone to check you out. I don't want you hurting yourself." Washington laid back down, and Blake smiled at him.

"When did you become my drill sergeant?" Washington tried to lighten the mood, and Blake raised an eyebrow at him  
"When your last one didn't stop you from getting stabbed." Blake's smiled was slightly forced, and Washington knew it still a bit too raw for her.

"Right. Sorry." He leaned back as Blake nodded, accepting his apology. 

It was only 5 minutes before a crewman walked over, a datapad in his hand. The tests were basic but time-consuming, as Washington's blood was drawn and sent for testing, his reflexes and cognition were tested, among other things. 

"Any difficulty thinking clearly?" The man asked, tapping his stylus onto the pad.  
Washington glanced at Blake, who was leaning against the wall behind the man, looking on with a very poor mask of in-difference.   
"Depends on who you ask."  
Blake glared at him, and the man chuckled slightly.  
"Any pain or swelling in the head or facial regions?"   
"Check back 5 minutes after you leave the room." Washington managed to keep a straight face for 2 seconds before smiling weakly. Blake's glared darkened, and her ears flattened slightly.

The man turned around and finished tapping on his datapad. He looked at Blake, "Humor is good, it means that he should be good to walk around and start conditioning soon. Within a week you should be back to normal, thanks to some forerunner medical tech we've been field testing."

Blake walked over as the man left, and crossed her arms. "This isn't a joke to me, Wash." 

Washington sat up and stood, "I know. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Its a coping mechanism." 

Blake's face softened, and she uncrossed her arms, before jerking her head toward the door. "I'm sorry, I'm sure it isn't easy for you either. Lets just...take a walk." Washington followed her out.

The ship was filled with crewman and marines, but Washington and Blake made their way down the halls. Blake edged closer to him, and her bow flattened ever so slightly.

"Nervous?" Washington put an arm around her shoulder. Blake shook her head.

"Not really. Its just crowded, and noisy." Blake slipped out of his shoulder and walked over to a window looking out into space. 

Washington walked over, and looked out. The planet was beautiful from space, with water and green land masses staring out at them. Blake put an arm on the window and leaned in, staring out at space.

"Its...beautiful." She managed, and Washington nodded.  
"Its always different seeing space for the first time. It brings everything into perspective." Washington watched several pelicans clear the atmosphere and move into lower orbit, where the ships were stationed  
"Are all planets like this?" Blake asked, watching the moon with a strange look on her face.  
"Some. Others are gas, others are devoid of life. Then there are stars, and much more."   
"Some day I'd like to see them, after we fix our planet." Blake said, and Washington didn't reply. He wanted to let her hang onto some naive hope, it was at times the only thing that kept him sane as he crouched in the dirt and mud, plasma flying over his head.   
"Some day."   
"Are there others?" Blake asked  
"Are there other whats?" Washington looked her way in a confused fashion. Blake leaned against the wall, and looked away from the viewport enough to watch him.  
"Other species, like the faunus..." Blake asked, glancing at the viewport with a longing look.

Washington leaned up against the viewport with her, "Yes and no."  
"That isn't an answer." Blake gave him a reproachful look  
"Its complicated. We just ended a several decade long holy war against them. Its an understatement to say they haven't exactly returned our calls." Washington "They were each different, unique, but none were like the faunus."   
"Is that a good thing?" Blake gave him a look, one that held a political history behind it. He chose his next words carefully.   
"No. The faunus are the first race we've encountered that didn't immediately declare a holy war against us." Washington explained.  
"So there isn't a working equality?" Blake pressed. Washington saw where this was going  
"We just agreed to stop shooting at each other several years ago. Its not exactly perfect, but both sides agreed it was better than fighting."  
"Some things never change." Blake sighed, and returned her gaze to the planet

Washington followed her gaze. "They will, with your determination, they will." Blake looked at him, before walking over and pushing him into an alcove next to the window. Her breath was heavy and she held him against the wall. 

Several of the crewman in passing chuckled in passing as her lips met his, and they intertwined, both acting like this would never happen again, oblivious to the outside world. Washington gasped for breath reluctantly as Blake pulled away, and gave his ear a quick bite and winking before stepping out into the ship's hallway. 

"Glad we found you two!" Ruby called as Tucker and Grif followed her down the hallway towards them. 

Blake reddened slightly, and Washington looked out the window briefly before looking back.

"Ruby found you, I'm looking for where Carolina hid my Pringles stash. Though it is nice to see you up and about Wash." Grif clarified, and Ruby laughed

"Wash and I were just...talking." Blake answered Ruby, who nodded. Tucker looked between Blake and Washington several times.

"No way. This is bullshit." Tucker said, disbelief creeping into his voice. Ruby gave him a confused look. "Look, congrats and all, but fuck this." Tucker walked off, and Ruby gave Washington a What just happened? look. Grif understood, and he was doubled over laughing.

"I would say nice guys finish last...but it's Tucker." Grif laughed again, and Blake turned a deeper shade of red. Ruby just looked between Wash, Blake, and Grif with a confused face. 

"Could you just stop?" Blake asked in a defensive tone, and Washington gave Grif a look. He noticed and held up his hands, before turning and walking away. "You know what? I saw a mess hall on the way over here, and I have to talk to Simmons, he'll love this." Grif laughed again and disappeared around a corner.

"What is going on? Am I missing something?" Ruby asked

"Nothing important." Blake assured her, and Ruby just looked at her for a moment, and nodded.

"Alright. You two take care, I'm glad you're up Washington. I should get back to Yang though." Ruby turned and walked back the way she came. Blake and Washington both sighed in relief. 

"I think the secret's going to be out very shortly." Washington said, and Blake slowly exhaled, nodding her head as her bow twitched. 

"Probably." She moved back to the view-screen and staring into space, before pacing slightly.

"Don't want to walk back yet?" Washington asked, and she nodded. He stepped over and put a hand on her shoulder. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Long week?" Washington felt he was really killing the conversation, based on the no shit look she gave him.

"I saw a supply closet around the corner, if you feel like relaxing somewhere in private." Blake looked at him long and hard, before smiling and motioning for him to follow her. He did, and they found themselves pressed against each other in the supply closet, a few empty shelves and a few boxes. Washington looked at Blake, and raised an eyebrow, waiting. She nodded and fumbled for the zipper on the medical gown he was wearing, before discarding it. He went for Blake's bow first, and removed it with a tug, freeing her ears. 

She helped him with dis-robing her, dropping the outfit to the floor before stepping closer. Her body was warm and soft, pressing against him. She placed a finger to his lips, before whispering to him, "Let me set the pace. We can play for real once you heal. Right now I just need to feel you again." Her breath was hot on his neck, and he shivered. 

She guided him into her, and he began to let out a moan of pleasure when her mouth silenced his. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and they kissed as Blake began moving back and forth against him. Her breasts pressed into his chest, and Washington felt her hands on his back, holding him still. Her sex was tight, and Washington thrust harder, Blake returning the gesture. They continued for a while, Washington slowly building up to an orgasm, and Blake sensed this as she stopped kissing him, and moved down, placing her mouth around his member, and moving it down to the base several times as Washington bit his lip to stay silent. Fuck, his mate was good. He came into her mouth a minute later, and she swallowed, giving his member one last suck before rising and licking her lips in front of his face. Washington let himself be pushed down and held against her sex, where he worked diligently, lapping at her sweet folds until she coated his mouth and face with an orgasm, and he cleaned her. 

Blake panted as he got to his feet, and licked a dribble of her semen off his face, and smiling. Washington let himself be held still as she groomed him with her tongue, occasionally biting his ear or neck sexually, and inspected him once finished. Washington's face was still wet from her tongue, but he didn't exactly dislike the experience. Satisfied, his mate kissed him again, and he tasted a mixture of his and her juices on her tongue, and they exchanged the flavor before Blake pushed him away to get dressed. 

"Mmm, that was a good start." Blake purred as Washington slid back into his medical gown.

"Yeah, it was nice to catch up with you publicly and privately. We should probably get back though." Washington said as he opened the door, and Blake stepped out. 

"Before I give in to the urge to lock us in that closet for a few days and really catch up with you." Blake whispered, and Washington smiled, it was good Blake was starting to cheer up.

_____________________

Carolina turned and fired twice at a White Fang as he charged, the bullets piercing his aura, and sending him staggering backwards. She palmed Washington's discarded combat knife and drove it into his throat, before yanking side-ways. The White Fang's dog ears twitched as he bleed to death in seconds. Three marines kicked a few of the other dead bodies Carolina had left in her wake. 

A sound to her left, and Carolina had her pistol trained on the wounded White Fang before he could even freeze in his crawl towards safety. He looked at her and held up his hands. 

"Please don't shoot!" He begged, and Carolina walked over and crouched next to him. She saw his leg was broken, likely from a falling piece of rubble. 

Carolina traced a cut on his cheek with her knife, and he tried to pull away. Carolina drove her fist into his stomach and he doubled over. "Where did your boss run off to?" Carolina growled and his tail thrashed in anger as he scowled at her. 

"Human scum, do your worst." He spat on her armor, and Carolina drove her knife into his tail, the blade pining it to the concrete, he screamed and made to grab the knife when Carolina grabbed his wrist and held it extended. He looked into her visor, hatred still not overwhelming fear.

"I'm going to ask again, and you're going to give me answers." Carolina held his gaze as the White Fang eventually looked away.

"I don't know! We were supposed to kill some high school students and citizens, before letting the Grimm burn this place to the ground, we didn't expect a full on ground war. Its everyone for himself." He panted, and Carolina removed the knife, twisting his hand downward towards the knife, and driving it into the blade. 

He screamed and Carolina slammed him into an alley wall. "My friend is dying because of him, and I'm going to rip you to shreds until you cough up a location." She twisted the knife in his wrist, and the White Fang screamed again, his voice growing weaker.

"Look bitch, I don't know anything. Your best bet is to check the staging ground." He panted

"Where is it!" Carolina pressed

"South of the city, an old warehouse." He said, and Carolina yanked the knife out of his hand, before jamming it into his eye socket, and the White Fang slumped over. Washington was dying, Carolina knew it. The last time someone's armor had gone into lock-down had been when Wyoming shot York, and the suit had tried to save him. It had failed, as it likely would now. This would be the second time she had lost family like that. This time she would be the one to avenge the death, that much was certain. 

The marines glanced at each other as Carolina spun and turned towards them. "We've found the likely bolt hole for any stragglers, in case the Colonel wants to act." She wasn't hiding her impatience at the speed in which everything was moving. 

"Word on the comms is we've got the helljumpers climbing all over each other for some vengeance. I'd run if you want to get there before that building goes up in smoke." Carolina turned and hopped onto a mongoose and drove. 

Marines were in the process of herding captured White Fang towards pelicans, rifles trained. Carolina watched as several suffered "accidents" before they reached the ships, some in front of the of commanding officers. None commented, and Carolina drove around the bodies of the dead. 

At least 50 helljumpers were crouched around the warehouse, some preparing to breach from the second floor, third floor, or even the roof. Even more loaded their rifles a safe distance away. Carolina stepped off her mongoose to approach three ODST lieutenants, who were inspecting a building plan on a Scorpion's tank treads. 

"We breach from all options except for the basement exit. We drive the stragglers out into the trap, kill the rest." One motioned towards a spot on the plan. Another nodded.

"Yeah. What about any we capture?" 

The other two looked at him, and all three nodded. "I hear this dust causes malfunctions in our guns, extremely unfortunate."

"Yeah, and one lit the place up as he tried to escape. Torched all the evidence too." The third added. 

"No one fucks with the 105th."   
"Hoo-ah." They all chorused 

Carolina reached them as they began collecting up the map. One of the Lieutenants turned to look at her, his brown eyes calm and relaxed, he would be good at poker.

"Can I help you?" His tone held the perfect cadence of a pretentious helljumper officer. 

"Heard the game plan. These helmet's pick up alot of audio, useful for scheming." Carolina mentioned offhand, taking her helmet off. His eyes narrowed and he leaned to the side slightly. 

"Don't know what you mean, We were just assessing potential scenarios and operational risks. That's all those audio files prove." He crossed his arms, and two of his men stepped up behind Carolina.

"Cut the crap. Those assholes are the reason I've got buddies dead or dying, and I want to help you crush their skulls into dust and burn the remains. So, do you want another gun, or not?" Carolina crossed her arms and met his gaze. He held it for a few seconds, then nodded, satisfied. 

"Glad to see you've got your priorities straight. Take the second floor with Gerald's team. We go loud in 5." He placed his helmet back on, and nodded at her before walking towards one of the doors. Carolina received and gave a few nods to various helljumpers who over-heard the conversation as she walked to where Gerald and his team were assembling on the balcony. 

Carolina drew her battle rifle and took up a position behind a corporal as he checked his SMG. The team was around 15 strong, and they sat in total silence as they waited for the signal. One ODST gave Carolina the squad comm code, and she adjusted her helmet's radio.

"Set the charge Dawson." A voice sounded over the comm, and an ODST grabbed a det pack from his rutsack and crouched at the door, carefully placing the charge and setting up the remote det. 

"Charge set, ready to breach." Dawson reported, before taking his place in the line up. 

The signal was given a minute later, and the door to the warehouse blew inward as Dawson detonated the charge, and two ODSTs threw flashbangs into the building, elicting screams of surprise as the White Fang scrambled into cover. The ODSTs moved with lethal efficiency, piling in at two columns, rifles raised and covering corners as they opened fire. Carolina swung in behind the 5th ODST, and sighted in. 6 White Fang were already down, and the others were in cover, firing wildly or struggling to clear their eyes. Carolina sighted in on a White Fang who had slammed himself against a crate, his eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to adjust, and put three shots into his head. His aura broke on the second, and the third splattered his brains on the wall. 

Two ODSTs from another breach point flanked three more White Fang, and Carolina ducked under the swipe of a White Fang, driving her knee into his stomach and slamming the butt of her rifle into his back, driving him to the floor. Three shots and he was dead. 

"Covering fire!" An ODST called as she dropped into cover to reload.

One ODST took a gut shot by a dust round, and dropped as Carolina and another ODST opened fire. The White Fang dropped and the first room was clear. 

"Clear!" An ODST called  
"Medic over here!" Another was crouched next to the downed ODST, and another ran over, dropping his rutsack and fishing for medical supplies. 

The rest moved through the door, and Carolina moved with them. It was loud and silent at the same time, as they sweeped each room. Gunfire echoed as other teams likewise moved through the warehouse. A White Fang took a pot shot at Carolina, and she ducked into cover from a pillar, and Dawson vaulted over the cover, his shotgun already tracking the White Fang's movement as she reached for a knife, and he fired. Her Aura shattered and she collapsed, coughing blood. Another shotgun shell finished her. Carolina had already moved on, ducking under a knife from a White Fang, a lion with some kind of mane, his face determined and weary with age. 

Carolina grabbed the knife arm with one hand, driving the barrel of her battlerifle into his chest with the other hand, and opened fire. He dropped seconds later, and Carolina yanked the knife free as he fell, spinning and throwing it at the White Fang who was charging into the room, causing him to duck, and an ODST drove a knee into his face, sending him staggering back. Another ODST raised his assault rifle and fired as the rest of the team moved to the next the room. 

It was a methodical slaughter, with anyone able to hold a gun dying first. The wounded followed soon after. The White Fang were still adjusting, probably unfamiliar with a military breach and clear operation, and the ODSTs moved fast, flashbangs and flanking minimizing losses. Carolina slammed a White Fang's head against a crate as he drew a dust pistol to fire at her, before using her combat knife to drive down into his ear. His aura deflected the blow, and he tried to lash out with a fist as he rose. Carolina stepped back, her knife arm deflecting the blow as she kicked down at his knee, sending him staggering back as his aura broke and his leg broke, snapped back at an un-natural angle. She grabbed one of his rabbit ears and cut it off, causing him to scream and drop to his feet, where she drove a knife into his throat. 

"Clear!" An ODST called as he kicked a wounded White Fang over and fired as he begged for mercy. 

The last room of the second floor was already being policed by another ODST fireteam, and Carolina's group and theirs exchanged nods as they moved upstairs. Operational chatter was still kept to a minimum, and each group parted.

The bottom floor was already being cleared, so they moved up and began on the top floor, the 4th, which was without an outside access. The White Fang on this floor were dug in, but Carolina threw another flashbang with another ODST, and they scrambled. Carolina put her rifle on her back and drew her pistol and grapple gun, firing the grapple at a White Fang as he tried to drew a dust blade. The claw grabbed his arm, and she yanked him out of cover. He tried to punch as Carolina came closer, but she blocked the punch with her palm and kicked his chest, the force of the pull combined with the sudden stop broke his aura, and Carolina fired her pistol into his chest twice, and letting him scream in pain for a few seconds before putting a bullet in his head. 

The team advanced, and in the next room Dawson took a dust blade to the visor, the rabbit faunus dropping from the ceiling and stabbing downward. Another ODST kicked her off the corpse and fired his SMG, a dozen rounds tearing through her stomach as Carolina took his left flank, firing at three more White Fang as they staggered for the door to the next room. It was kicked in on them, and two ODSTs with shotguns entered, guns raised at the corners, quickly firing. They dropped without a fight as buckshot shredded their upper-bodies. Gerald drove his knee into a chest of a wounded White Fang, who was currently on the surgery table, half cut open. His doctor was currently being held by three ODSTs as a fourth broke a finger. Carolina walked over to watch the interrogation.

"Where are the rest of you!" Gerald yelled, and the White Fang looked scared shitless. 

"I don't know! What's going on...?" His pain-killers were obviously still taking hold. Gerald grabbed a scalpel and inserted it into a green organ, twisting. The faunus screamed and the straps held him down.

"I hope that wasn't important. The doc over there can still save you, but for every question you don't answer he loses a finger. Hard to operate on a rodent without hands, so start talking." Gerald said coldly as he leaned in closer. The faunus whimpered, met with expressionless and hostile visors all around him.

"Look, I don't know. Adam said this was our rally point after the raid, but nobody has heard from him since Beacon. Oh god...it burns. Let the doc fix me up, I've told you all I know." The faunus winced in pain and tried to not squirm in agony. Gerald picked up the scalpel and drove it through the ear of the faunus, the cat ear twitiching as it was impaled. The faunus screamed louder and sobbed openly.

"Where is the main base!" Gerald screamed, and the White Fang started twitching again. Another finger was broken on the doctor, who grunted.

"That's two fingers. I can see your health bill rising, tell me where your fucking boss is." 

The faunus was hyperventilating at this point. "Look, we gathered here and in the south-east. Your huntsman already exposed that place. Adam could have gone anywhere, there are white fang groups in every kingdom! I don't know..." The faunus closed his eyes and opened them again as the scalpel was driven into his femur, before the butt of a pistol slammed into it, cracking the bone and driving the knife into the gaps. 

The faunus was in-coherent at this point, and was thrashing wildly as he screamed. "Doc, I think the patient has gone rapid. As a medical professional, it's your job to cure him. Can you?" The doctor glared at Gerald with hate.

"You bastards are the reason the White Fang will rise up and tear you all..." A pistol shot echoed, and he collapsed as Gerald holstered. 

"Seems the disease was airborne. we'll have to execute anyone not wearing a filtered helmet." Gerald nodded as another ODST put a bullet in the screaming faunus.

The rest of the sweep was simple, every hiding place was checked once, the hiders executed. The ODSTS gathered outside, headcounts were issued. Several Molotov's were thrown, and the building went up in flames. Carolina helped execute the White fang that managed to stagger out, screaming from the flames. Their captured comrades watched in horror from where squads watched them. 

"You bastards!" One screamed as another White Fang was shot. An ODST drove the butt of his SMG into her cheek and she collapsed. 

Carolina helped patch up a wounded helljumper as the prisoners were tasked with digging graves for the fallen. She was helping set a cast up when they began screaming in terror and betrayal as they realized the graves were to be their own. Gunshots fired, and silence reigned again. Carolina helped as the squads dragged the corpses into a mass grave, and poured Scorpion fuel on the pile. A lieutenant held a match.

"For the men and women of the 105th that won't be coming back. Hopefully the booze is better down there then it is up here." The lieutenant flicked the match, and the pile ignited.

"Hoo-ah." They watched the pile go up in flames, before putting on their helmets and walking back towards where the pelicans were flying in. Carolina watched a while longer, before turning and following them back. A few ODSTs gave her respectful nods as she helped drag the fallen ODSTs towards the pelicans. The ride back was loud, as soldiers began to joke and relax. For ODSTs, any mission you came back from was a victory, and Carolina declined to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for where this story should head? After volume 4 I've got no idea how I'm gonna do this, I want to start gathering suggestions early as possible. Kicking a few ideas around.


	13. No Neosense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo meets with Adam, Ruby and Yang decide on the near future, and the White Fang make a move.

Neo knelt next to a burnt White Fang corpse in the forest. She rolled the body over, and a charred visage stared back at her. This was the third one she had found today, which meant the UNSC was continuing to comb the forest for stragglers. She had dodged two patrols that day, and was currently looking for a way to find Adam, and get some sense of purpose again. Neo searched the White Fang's pockets, drawing up a pocket knife, which she discarded, and a credit chip, which wasn't. 

The last few days had been hell, and Neo had tried to deal with her grief. She hadn't even been able to find a body to bury, or been able to get revenge on that red school girl, her friends, or the military that shot Torchwick out of the sky. Instead, she had been condemned to walk alone, and suffer. Neo sighed, stood, dusted her torn clothes off, and smiled. There was an upside, there always was, she would enjoy killing Torchwick's murderers. The Red one deserved a quick death, she had given Neo a second shot a revenge after all. 

The day passed quickly, as Neo strolled deeper into the forest, and the bodies became lesser and lesser, while the tracks she had been following grew more and more pronounced as the need for caution dwindled. It was around 4:00 when she saw the camp, a collection of tents and small stools, with no fire in sight. Several White Fang were standing guard, and they drew their swords as Neo approached. She twirled her umbrella and smiled at them, pronouncing her dainty stride as she grew closer. 

"Halt Human Scum!" One called as he flicked his sword side to side in anticipation.

"Shut up, that's the mute." Another said, leaning against a tree and chewing on a ration bar the UNSC soldiers often carried.

"The mute? Where's the umbrella and the pink outfit?" The first replied, and Neo glanced his way in annoyance. 

"Probably under all that dirt, mud, and soot. You went down with that ATLAS warship, right?" The second asked, turning towards her. Neo nodded and kept walking.

"Fine. Did your boss make it? Actually, I don't care, he was just another human shit-stain." The first said, his tone was similar to the rich prep boys Neo often helped Torchwick scam. The comment struck her chest like a branding iron, and she shuddered, embracing the delicious sensation, and closed her eyes. 

He would have to pay for that comment, for even pleasure faded compared to Torchwick. Her sword cleared the Umbrella and was through his throat before he could even think. His aura was weakened from lack of food, rest, and too much stress. It shattered and his throat opened. Neo didn't bother sheathing her blade as she walked towards the command tent, the White Fang dying in a pool of his own blood. 

Adam wasn't immediately visible in the tent, and Neo began to turn around when a red blade pressed to her neck, and she froze. Adam stepped into view, his mask glaring at her. Neo didn't react, long accustomed the Adam's posturing and fondness for melodrama. 

"I thought I smelled you." Adam didn't remove his sword, which was different than normal. Neo simply blinked at him, her eyes meeting his.

"You killed one of my sentries." Neo shrugged, before pointing into the sky and drawing a line across her throat.

"You aren't helping that problem. Torchwick didn't even think to fire on them, and I don't know why you thought to come back here." Adam held the blade to her neck as she blinked again, and watched him closely.

He didn't appear to be considering attacking her, but she was ready regardless. Already the illusion she placed was still pressed against his blade as she moved to his blind spot. Adam didn't appear to notice.

"So what is it? Penance?" Neo's illusion shook her head and gave him a Are you serious? look. He was extremely pretentious, and his ego had always rubbed Neo the wrong way, though it made it easy for Torchwick to use him. 

"Guilt?" Another shake of her head, and she tapped her foot. 

He scowled slightly. "Revenge." It wasn't a question, and Neo's illusion simply blinked. 

"So, you want me to help you kill some petulant children? As much as I would love to kill Blake's friends, I've got a military campaign to run." Neo's illusion smiled slightly, and she gave him a mock salute. 

His sword's hilt slammed into her illusion's cheek, and it shattered. Adam growled and spun, his stance wide and his center of mass too high. He was off balance and taxed, losing control of himself and the situation. As much as Neo would love to twist that emotional screw into his mind and watch him self-destruct, she needed him, for now. Adam saw her and drew himself up into a calmer position.

"Clever trick." Neo smiled and gave a mock bow, and Adam seemed to gain some more of his composure back.

"So, you want another leader to latch onto?" Adam said, and Neo had to stop herself from sneering at him, or driving her sword into his groin and twisting. He wasn't capable of understanding Torchwick, and simply thought Neo another mindless human drone that sought power and confidence. 

Instead she shrugged, and he laughed. A White Fang entered the tent, and bowed to Adam. He turned and waited. "Our scout reported that the White Fang at the first rally point were discovered."

He didn't react, thought Neo saw his sword arm tense. "How long till they strike? Can we move our people?"

The man swallowed. "Our scout reported the building was destroyed. They raided it already."

Adam took a breath, "How many made it out?"

"The scout said..." The White Fang paused, "none, there were dozens of bodies in the building, and the rest were in a pile that was...burned. It was unclear wether or not they were still alive at the time." He lapsed into silence and Neo waited for Adam to react. 

Neo had to respect the UNSC at least in the way that they were effective. ATLAS was all about robotic posturing to deter conflict and about using tech to appear strong, while their resolve was weak. Adam used fear and small scale terror to appear like a major player. This military understood the need for cold, brutal decisions and the need to crush the enemy. Neo knew that Adam didn't have the steel required to effectively counter that determination.

"Inform the men at the other rally points to move, now. We should head to safer ground, start recruiting more after spreading what happened here." Adam turned towards her, and adjusted his grip on the sword he carried with him everywhere. 

Neo waited, glancing at his map, where several positions were marked, and quietly snagged a picture, unsure what use it would be. Torchwick had always sought information, claiming the more he knew, the less his enemies could surprise him with. Neo had reluctantly agreed with the logic. 

"So, do you want my help?" Adam walked over to the map and turned his back on her illusion, unaware Neo had moved again, and was currently studying his camp layout. Her illusion rolled its eyes as he looked back, and his mouth tightened slightly.

"Then take out the communication tower they are setting up at the city, so I can move my men without having too coordinated a push-back. Neo's illusion shrugged and left, walking out of the tent flap. Adam waited a minute, before slowly scanning the tent, and cautiously probing with his drawn sword. Neo leaned a centimeter to the left as the blade passed right by her neck, and remained motionless as Adam held the blade in place. If he moved it left she was screwed. He instead moved it right, and Neo relaxed as he completed the rest of his search.

When he was satisfied, three senior White Fang were called in, and they clustered around the table. Adam set the sword against the table and leaned in, his mask flicking between the each of them. 

"Where are we?" He asked, his voice calm and slightly impatient.

One pointed to a tent marker near a river delta on the north side of Vale. "We're still picking up stragglers here, and haven't seen too many patrols." Adam nodded, and motioned to the next lieutenant 

"Our other rally point had to disband, several air patrols were close to spotting the site. They moved deeper into the forest, towards the caves." Adam glanced at the local map of the terrain and paused. 

"You mentioned air patrols?" He asked

"They set up some kind of landing depot just south of the burnt ware-house, and are using it to coordinate with ATLAS dropships, scanning the surrounding forests. Its also being used to bring in supplies for the repair effort." One lieutenant said, suddenly thoughtful

"What's security like?" Adam asked, idly running a finger along the hilt of his sword as he thought.

"Moderate, mostly ATLAS drones and several squads of human soldiers. Two tanks and defensive encampments." 

"How long till the second camp can re-group and form up at the warehouse, along side our other camp?" Adam asked

"Probably 5 days, if you want us to move cautiously. 3 if we take the risk of day travel." 

"Order the move, and get there in 4. If we can take the site as the birds stop for the night, we can use them to quickly leave Vale and gain some aerial advantage." 

"Yes sir." The three chorused, and walked out. Neo remained on the side of the bed, waiting for a chance to leave. 

She could keep the information to herself and let Adam take his chances, most likely succeeding in some sense. Or, she could repay her debt, and free herself from any self imposed responsibility towards that annoying red idiot. It would also make Adam even more desperate, and seeking help. If she got him into contact with a few of Torchwick's suppliers in Mistral...

It could get her in, and get her useful. She would have access to resources in order to kill those high school brats, and could also hamper the White Fang, since it was their scheme that got Torchwick killed. Neo smiled and kept waiting. Adam rose to a startled cry outside, and then the sound of a brawl. Tensions in the camp were running high, higher than she thought. As Adam slipped out with sword in hand, Neo slipped under the back of the tent, and into the forest.

Once she was a safe distance away, she opened her stolen scroll, belonging to a secretary at Beacon, it had access to the student's database. Neo flipped through the list, till she came upon the name Ruby Rose.

 

_________________________

Ruby walked in to where her dad was talking with one of the ship's officers, and resisted the very strong urge to run over and hug him. Yang was already there, leaning on a bulkhead, with Tucker and Fox on either side. It still hurt to see her sister without her arm, but Ruby knew it hurt Yang more. Her sullen, not really there expression hadn't changed since that day, at least not that Ruby could see. 

"Look, you need the extra room, I've got it. What's the problem?" Tai-Yang was leaned over a holo-graphic table displaying the local topography of the Vale forest. 

The grey-bearded man crossed his arms, and frowned slightly. "While the offer is appreciated, I've got long enough supply chains already, and I can't risk spreading men thin protecting shipments to every hamlet that wants to host a hospital. Its easier to keep most aboard the Shatterpoint than it is to treat them on the surface."

"These are my daughters. I have the right and the ability to care and protect for them my way. Why are you so opposed to the idea?" Tai-Yang said, 

"I'm not opposed, its just that the area isn't safe yet. We've got those damn cat-cultists running around causing anarchy, and entire city to re-build, and a dozen other problems I could give you. Until we solve those threats, your daughters would be safer a thousand feet above any planetary weapon's range, surrounded by thousands of trained marines, and dozens of feet of titanium armor." The captain said calmly, and Tai-Yang softened his tone slightly.

"They're my daughters, I don't care if its risky, they need to be home, to heal with a familiar bed and familiar faces, have some sense of normalcy after everything that's happened." Tai-Yang looked down and sighed, "I know you want to try and help us, but we've had to deal with Grimm, White Fang, and the like before. We can handle this."

The Captain's face softened, "I have children too. If you want, I can arrange quarters here on the ship if you wish to be with them. With our medical facilities, we can have everyone treated within two weeks. Why don't you ask them?" He turned towards where Yang was, and waited.

She looked up and seemed to spend a minute processing. "I...think, home would be a bit much right now." Tai-Yang deflated slightly.

"Are you sure? You wouldn't rather...be with family?" He asked, and Ruby felt bad for him, he always tried so hard. 

"Yes, but I just need to figure out some things first. Something I have to do alone." Yang looked away as she said it, and Ruby knew she felt guilty. 

Her scroll buzzed, and Ruby quietly checked it, it was the Beacon's security number. 

Hey Red, miss me?

Ruby certainly didn't recognize who it was, but curiosity compelled her to answer. 

 

Ruby Rose: Who is this?  
Beacon Security: Someone who owes you a favor.   
Ruby Rose: That wasn't exactly helpful.  
Beacon Security: This will be. Tell your military friends that the White Fang plan to attack their landing pad in around 4 days, at night. Everything they have.  
Ruby Rose: How can I trust you?  
Beacon Security: You trusted me enough to give me a second chance.  
Ruby Rose: Neo?!  
Beacon Security: At your service, consider the debt paid.  
Ruby Rose: The umbrella?  
Beacon Security: I settle my debts. All of them.   
Ruby Rose: Are you still upset about Torchwick?  
Beacon Security: Take a guess, Red.  
Ruby Rose: I didn't want that to happen.  
Beacon Security: That doesn't bring him back.   
Ruby Rose: Neither does killing me.  
Beacon Security: Probably not. Which is why I'm not going to.  
Ruby Rose: I feel like a "but" is coming.  
Beacon Security: You must have been top of your class. Tell your sister I might pay her a visit.  
Ruby Rose: If you even try, I'm going to behead you and throw your corpse into a trash compactor.  
Beacon Security: But that won't bring her back. See you around, Red.

Ruby just sat there for several seconds, before throwing the scroll onto the holographic table. Both Tai and the Captain turned towards her, and Ruby just stared at them in frustration and panic.

"Read it!" She cried, and both inspected the scroll. 

"Who is this...Neo?" Tai asked, and the Captain took it after he was done reading, before inspecting it himself. He set it down carefully, and turned to look at Ruby, his eyes hard.

"How reliable is this source?" He pulled up a map of the landing pad.

"I don't know. She tried to kill me, but I did save her life..." Ruby began, and the captain held up his hand.

"Doesn't matter. Fallion and his boys are still eager for some revenge, and will be glad to spend a day or two waiting. As for you and your family, if someone is actively trying to kill you, and I'm assuming is a huntsman..." Ruby nodded, "Then it would be better if Yang and your family remained on-board."

Tai-Yang sighed, and nodded. "All right. I'll go get some things from home." He began to leave, but Yang walked over and hugged him with one arm. Tai-Yang returned it, and Ruby stepped in. It felt good to feel something like a family again. 

Ruby picked up her scroll and walked out, turning and heading towards the Reds and Blues quarters. She wasn't surprised to find Sarge, Grif, Simmons, and Donut all playing poker. What did surprise her was that Carolina and Weiss were also holding hands, and had respectable piles of...

"So, poker?" Ruby asked, jumping onto on of their beds  
"Yeah. If you could call it poker when everyone but you has a helmet on." Weiss grumbled checked  
"What are you betting with, I could have sworn those weren't poker chips." Ruby began  
"Pokemon cards, yeah. Nerdface over there lost the real chips and only had these to replace them." Grif nodded towards Simmons, who slid another card into the pile.  
"Its fine, don't be a baby. Poker chips have no real value anyway, and it not like we're betting real money." Simmons shot back, and Ruby got off the bed.   
"Shut up and bet." Carolina looked at Donut.   
He set down three cards, a weird worm creature, a purple blob, and a yellow thing holding a spoon. "You know me, I always go all in." Grif and Simmons shook their heads, and Ruby felt like she had missed something. 

The cards kept getting put down as Ruby watched, Sarge, Carolina, and Grif getting bigger pots while Simmons and Donut lost cards. Weiss got up and left after she ran out going all in against Donut, who gave her a cheerful shrug as he raked it in. Ruby kept watching, and several hours passed. It was only when the last cards were raked in and Donut, Grif, and Simmons stretched and made to leave that Ruby noticed the oddity. 

"Wait, Weiss, why are you bunking with Carolina?" Ruby asked.

"Blake asked me if we could trade room-mates." Weiss had a clipped tone. 

"Wait, who would see trade with..." Ruby looked at Carolina, and a connection dawned. "Oh."

"Yeah." Carolina said.

Having sufficiently killed the mood, Ruby absconded and went in search of Yang.

 

_____________________

Blake walked over and stepped next to an ODST as he scanned the surrounding forest with a sniper. She crouched and peeked over the wall, her night vision ensuring that nothing was moving towards her. Washington was next to her, and he was different, focused. He loaded his battle-rifle and sat hunched in cover against the barricade, while all around them more ODSTs and marines were likewise crouched or hidden, waiting for the attack. 

The several ATLAS drones and marines on normal guard duty didn't show anything as amiss, moving mechanically through their patrols, the embodiment of routine programming or boring patrol duty. It had been an hour since nightfall, and everyone waited expectantly. There was silence, save for a few ATLAS robots servos creaking. Blake checked Gambol Shroud's clip, before re-adjusting her bow. 

"Nervous?" Washington whispered, and Blake looked at him. His visor as usual hid his face, but Blake had gotten used to reading his body-language by now. His posture was loose, his arms and fingers not overly tense. 

"Yes." Blake felt a tight ball in her gut, the same one she always felt when facing White Fang. Except this time she wouldn't hold back. They had sacked Beacon, tried to kill and maim her friends, and too many times they had succeeded. 

"We all are. I think of my squad." Washington reached out and squeezed her hand. She smiled and squeezed it slightly back. 

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Washington glanced at the forest again.

"They killed my friends, the time for arrests and morality is long gone, Wash." Blake thought of the beheaded and dying, of Yang. Her grip on Gambol Shroud tightened. 

It was a minute later when the first sniper rifle fired, and a marine dropped, his throat opened. 200 hundred White Fang were charging, scavenged UNSC guns, and dust weapons all held, as they screamed a war cry. They were met with 100 ODSTs and at least 300 marines, all of which were deeply entrenched and ready for the assault. It quickly turned to a slaughter, and Blake rose with Washington, firing at the incoming mass, as Aura's popped and bodies fell, the screams of valor turning to the screams of the damned. Washington dropped a White Fang as it reached the barricade. An ODST near her dropped, a bullet taking his shoulder. Blake fired three times and her clip ran empty. She ducked into cover as a bullet struck her aura and she felt it weaken substantially. 

The medic took a bullet through the visor, his marine helmet slipping off as he fell. The ODST next to Blake swore and gripped his shoulder. Blake kept low, crawling over and grabbing the med-kit, trying not to look at the lifeless eyes of the medic in front of her. Washington was right next to the ODST when she returned, kit in hand. He grunted and tried to reach for the kit. 

"What do I do?" Blake asked as she popped the kit open.   
"Gimme the can....on the left." The ODST grunted with pain and kept up the pressure. Washington fired at something on his left. 

Blake grabbed the can and opened the nozzle, before moving the ODST's blood covered hand aside and jamming it inside the wound, before activating the release button. He gasped and Blake picked up Gambol Shroud, reloading as she stole a glance over cover. 

The White Fang had been joined from the side by many, many more. Their clothes were tattered and many bled, but it was clear the other camp had arrived. Marines fired, and several White Fang hoisted stolen UNSC rocket launchers. Washington dropped one, but the rest fired.

"Shit! Get to cover!" A marine screamed to nobody in particular, and Blake watched as the world exploded, and she felt something slam into her back, before she was sent spinning. 

She landed hard and rolled, her Aura near depleted. Blake's ears rang, and she rolled onto her stomach, before trying to rise. She coughed up blood, and got onto her hands and knees, Gambol Shroud still in her hands. She looked to her left, and saw several burned corpses of marines, before glancing to her right as she got to her knees, and saw Washington lying on his stomach, the back of his armor singed and dented. He was getting to his knees and his visor glanced towards her. Blake rose to her feet and offered him her hand. He took it. 

"Get up, its time to hunt." Blake's ears flattened and she turned around in time to catch a White Fang rushing her with a bent pipe. It was pathetic. 

Blake swatted his pipe away with a kick to his arm, before driving her sword through the opening, his aura absorbing the blow then shattering. Her claws extended and flashed as she drove them into his throat. He thrashed as the blood coated Blake's hand, and she drove a knee into his groin before dropping him. 

Washington dodged a blade from another White Fang, before driving his knife into his shoulder and dragging across the chest, and then driving a knee into his face, sending him sprawling over. Several ODSTs were dragging wounded comrades towards the base, and marines were re-forming at the perimeter. 

Blake turned and saw a clump of White Fang dragging off a screaming marine as he struggled in their arms, trying to get free. Washington broke a White Fang's arm next to her, and then slit her throat, dumping the body. Blake didn't even look back, she knew he would cover her. She charged, and three White Fang ran to meet her. A ODST tackled one, his SMG rammed against the White Fang's armpit and firing fully-automatic.

Blake ducked and cut the next's leg joint, and he fell to his knees as Blake hissed and spun, her sword cleaving through his neck and his head rolled to the side. His friend's foot slammed into Blake's side, and Blake spun with the strike, using a shadow clone to move towards his side. As his bullet found her copy's head, Blake pressed against his back, and he shivered as Blake's breath met his ear. Her claws dragged across his throat, and he dropped. 

Washington was currently dueling with a female White Fang, her horse hooves nimbly moving as they dueled with dust knives. The marine he was helping dropped a White Fang before being kicked over by another White Fang, and Blake moved. Her sword cleaved through his gun's barrel, and Blake's teeth sank into his ear and she pulled, the appendage tearing off as the faunus screamed. Blake's pistol shot hit his lower jaw, and he dropped. Washington used a hand to raise his opponent's arm and drive his knife into her side. The red dust bit, and Blake watched as her skin turned red and smoked as her insides burned, she tried to scream, but could only fall in mute agony. 

Blake kept running towards the Marine, and watched as he pulled a grenade from his belt. Blake deflected a strike from another White Fang and drove a shoulder into him, knocking him over. 

"No!" She screamed as the marine pulled the pin, and went up in a cloud of dust and debris. 

Washington kicked the White Fang down and fired. "Blake! We need to get back to the landing pad." She looked at him, and nodded. 

The White Fang were either retreating or desperately making for the dropships, and dying for it. Blake drove her sword into the stomach of one, and took a gunshot to the side, her aura shattering as she staggered back with the recoil. Washington was currently breaking the arm of a White Fang, and he looked over to her just as the attacker lined up the next shot. 

An ODST fired a shotgun one handed, and the buckshot dropped the faunus, and Blake sighed in relief. She noticed the bandaged right arm, and raised an eyebrow. He nodded before shifting his aim towards one of the few stragglers. Washington walked over and offered her a hand, and Blake took it. Washington helped her up, and Blake looked around. Most of the dead were White Fang, with some marines littered the field. The numbers, advantage of preparation, and defenses had certainly helped. 

"You good?" Washington asked, and they began walking towards the nearest dropship.

Blake felt her side, and nodded. The high of combat left her hyper aware, and she felt the slight dirt rubbing on her arm from Washington's armor, as well as the smell of blood, corpses, and piss from the battle-field. Washington helped her sit down before collapsing into a seat next to her. Several other marines and ODSTs filed in and sat down. Washington leaned his head against her shoulder this time, and Blake reciprocated. 

"This should make Vale more peaceful." Washington said  
"Mhm." Blake blinked and idly placed her hand on his.  
"Still, it was an exciting warm-up." Washington closed his eyes and Blake purred quietly, slipping into sleep as the pelican rose higher. 

Part of her was happy for having struck back at Adam, but also disappointed that he wasn't there.


	14. Journies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter, Weiss and Neo both take different trips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely busy, so I decided to put out what I had worked on for the past few days before I started to work again on it once things die down in a little bit. Thanks for the patience!

Weiss stared out the window of the family's private jet, her father sitting next to her, with several trained ATLAS operatives sitting around them, in various states of rest and alertness. She was disappointed that Winter wasn't among them. She folded her hands and watched as Vale passed down underneath her, its once proud buildings and parks reduced to rubble and refugee camps. Still, she could make out several children playing among the tents, and Weiss let herself smile slightly. 

"Do you miss your compatriots?" Her father's business-like voice cut into her thoughts, and Weiss turned towards him. 

"I miss my team, yes." She turned back towards the window, but her father didn't seem inclined to let her escape.

"I should have prevented this long ago. Its because of me that I let a Schnee get involved in this disaster, and already whispers are circulating that the company isn't going to have a capable heir." He slowly retrieved a glass of wine and drank, the aroma not pleasing to Weiss.

Weiss turned back towards him with an indignant look, how dare he suggest she wasn't a capable heiress? "I'm perfectly capable of running the family company." She protested

"While you take after your sister and prance around with a sword trying to get yourself killed? We have a military for a reason, and you shouldn't risk the family just for some misplaced notion of kinship or duty." He swallowed again and placed the glass on a tray held by one of the waiters. 

"Winter had her reasons, and I'm not just "prancing around with a sword", I'm a huntress, someone that protects the Kingdoms. Its not like the ATLAS military helped anything down there." Weiss said, frustrated her father wouldn't even begin to value huntsman/woman, despite all they sacrificed so he could live like a king.

"Yes, they helped just as much as the military, by dying in droves. I cannot allow you to simply ignore the future of the company for your own personal goals. When Winter chose to do so, I was forced to remove her right to the company." His voice grew quieter, "Don't make me do the same to you."

Weiss's fists clenched, and she took a breath, then another, before speaking. "You wouldn't dare remove me from the company for no given public scandal, it would backfire on you more than it would on me. As for the disrespect to everyone back in Vale, you should remember that it is them that you will call upon when the same happens to our kingdom." She spoke carefully, edging the line between dis-respect and warning.

Her fathers eyes narrowed as he looked over to her. The military bodyguards were studiously deaf, as they had been all flight. "I don't like your tone, daughter. I'm deeply concerned that the stress of such a brutal combat ordeal has left you unable to effectively lead a multi-kingdom corporation such as the Schnee's have, and might be forced to take measures while you recover, if you ever do."

Weiss glared back at him, before relenting and looking away. Her father appeared satisfied. "Good. I suggest you consider what choices lay before you when we land. I'm hosting a charity event, many important people will be there. I scheduled you to perform, so you should start practicing your vocals again." The business like tone that was familiar throughout her childhood had returned, one that displayed no emotion, no hint that she was anything but a business asset that happened to live within his household. 

Weiss watched as the city grew closer, and sighed. "I'll begin tomorrow morning." Her father tapped his glass once.

"Tonight. The recital is in 4 days, and I want you to be at your best." Weiss sighed again, expecting the response. 

"Tonight then. I trust dinner will be presented in the recital hall as I practice?" Her father frowned slightly, and considered. Family dinners were often a way he assessed and reasserted his micro-managing control over the family's affairs for the next day. 

"Very well. I admire your commitment towards the Schnee reputation." He conceded, and Weiss nodded before returning to silence, a small victory in hand. 

She was going to be singing for the wealthy elite, and trying to seduce them towards her father's goals. It twisted a knot into her stomach, especially when she remembered all the wounded and refugees in Vale that would desperately need those funds to pay for the repair and rebuilding effort. Weiss wondered if her father saw the tragedy as anything but a loss in a profitable market for dust, or simply a current event used to spin up sales as people desperately re-armed themselves in other kingdoms. She choked a little on the thought, but recognized it might be true, for a good Schnee was a business Schnee. Weiss began to understand why Winter had gone rogue when she had, and why she had never really called home. 

"We're landing in 10 minutes. Another specialist team will be waiting for you at the landing platform sir." One of the bodyguards reported before sitting back down. Her father simply nodded and continued reading some business tabloid. 

Weiss wondered if she would ever care about the plush and padded halls and the meaningless corporate greed and squabbles now that she had seen true problems. As the ship began to descend, she wasn't sure she wanted to. 

________________________

Neo twisted the umbrella around in her hand as the dropship rose higher into the sky, with two marines seated across from her. The other wounded and refugees were likewise acting sullen, heads downcast and with dirty clothes and wounds. Neo blended in, her illusion skills masking the eyes and adding various scrapes and bruises, though the torn clothes weren't a facade. It had been easy enough to join the massive stream of fresh wounded as the relief dropships came down, and now Neo was on her way towards the Red, and her friends. The trip was short, and soon Neo smiled as they were docking in one of the UNSC's massive ships. 

"Alright, stay calm and please follow the orderlies towards medical screening." Three crewman stepped onto the ramp, and began helping people down.

Neo accepted a hand and let herself be walked down towards where the groups were gathering, several medical crewman scanning and inspecting them for anything that needed immediate care. Several armed marines were watching the proceedings, casually playing cards or smoking a cigarette or two, obvious not thinking any enemies would reach their ships. Neo smiled at them as she passed, and one gave a small wave. 

"Please set over here." The medic's voice was neutral, and the strain was obvious. Neo walked over and stood obediently, and the medic grabbed a scanning device. 

The test was uneventful, and Neo blinked and nodded or shook her head at yes or no questions, which the medic took in stride. 

"When was the last time you remember being able to speak?" Neo recalled home, and immediately fought down nausea. She shrugged.

"Alright, how old are you?" Neo blinked, surprised at the question. To most it was obvious she was a woman, and not a child. She titled her head side-ways, raised an eyebrow, and tapped her foot twice.

"Fine, whatever passes for adult around here. Possible PTSD, please report to Bay D, its down the hall to your left and the third door on the right." The medic nodded, before turning around, and Neo spied a datapad in his back pocket. 

It was an easy manner to use an illusion to snag the device, and she spent the walk over concealing her prize, her step slightly happier. Several of the black armored shock troopers were walking down the hall next to her, and one said something to his friend about her as she passed. Neo let it go, and slipped into an empty room before daring to inspect her prize. 

It was a simple device, with a gray case and a blue light up screen, with basic flashing across the screen, something Neo was very thankful for. Several folders appeared before her, each labelled something different, and Neo briefly scrolled through the list.

Combat Patients  
Recovering Patients  
Long Term Patients  
Refugee Patients  
Ship Map  
Staff Reminder Forum

Neo tapped on the Refugee patients first, and was presented with a massive list, most names un-important. However, Neo did scroll through the list, and spotted several interesting names, Red and friends among them. Neo smiled to herself and with a flourish selected the file labelled Yang Xio Long.

Patient: Yang Xio Long  
Sex: Female  
Age: 22

Description: Blond, above average height, purple eyes, pale.

Record: Admitted 1 day 16 hours after arrival at the "Remnant" system. Patient had suffered major combat trauma, including a loss of the right lower arm, as well as two broken ribs and several bruises.   
Treatment: Wound cleaning, setting, and regular painkillers. Biofoam applied. Physical recovery proceeding. Pysch scheduled.   
Notices: Automated request filed: Water and Painkillers. Would any available crewmen please respond as soon as possible.

Neo closed the report and pulled up a map of the ship, and scrolled through the many decks still she found hers, and moved the image around. Yang was located across from her sister three hallways to the left. She set her umbrella at the door and looked around the room she had entered, it appeared to be a storage closet for various medical supplies. After grabbing some pills labelled painkillers, Neo referred to her map again, and saw the emergency staff dorms were two doors down, and she smiled to herself, slipping back into the hallway and into the streams of traffic. Several marines glanced over her as they passed, rifles raised and their posture relaxed. 

It was easy enough to slip in and find 4 bunks, and Neo quickly inspected each footlocker's contents. One held an outfit that was a fit, although a bit tight. Neo didn't mind, it would make any fighting she had to do easier. The umbrella was going to be a hard sell, so Neo scavenged and found a dufflebag, and proceeded to appropriate it. Humming a small tune, she re-entered the hallway and headed towards her target. 

Something caught her eye as she passed, it was the bow girl, Blake, and she was deep in a kiss with one of the foreign commandos. They were pressed against the wall, interlocked and active. Neo raised an eyebrow and kept walking, while several other crewman and refugee's whistled or chuckled as they passed. Neither of the pair reacted, too lost in each other. Neo turned away from the spectacle to look out the window into space. Several refugee's were clustered around the windows, staring. Part of her wanted to, the small child that was always curious to learn about people, things, places. Age had tempered that curiosity to generally include a focus on how to pillage, exploit, and murder said things, but it still remained. 

Sighing, Neo promised herself she would stare later, once she had begun to get revenge on Yang and her sister. The door approached, and Neo saw two more of the commandos waiting outside. She shifted her duffle's strap and approached them, her stride calm and orderly, her face neutral and unremarkable, brown eyes, brown hair, standard facial structure. 

"Look, if he wants to sit around another day, that's his call." The orange one was telling his friend, and Neo's stride almost faltered. Had Yang been moved? Placed into protection? Had she overplayed her hand?

"He can't stay with her forever, and he needs to loosen up." The red one replied, leaning against the wall by the door. Neo nodded to them as she entered the room.

4 beds were in the room, two on each of the side walls, with a table and a medical monitor next to each. Yang was on the furthest left, with a brown student with orange hair next to her. On the other side one of the blue commandos and the purple one were also laying. Neo walked over to Yang's bed, where a teal commando was sitting next to her bed. Yang stopped talking to him and looked over as Neo approached. 

"Got any painkillers? Its acting up again." Yang mumbled as the Teal one offered her a bite of his sandwich. She idly took it, before leaning back.

Neo shook her head, placing the tray on the table, and setting the glass of water she had filled from the sink down, and was about to turn around when she heard a voice. Neo kept herself turned as Red walked over.

"Hey sis." She said  
"Hey."   
"How are you feeling today?" Red was cheerful yet guarded about hoping too much, if her tone was to be any judge. Neo made sure to busy herself in the datapad, 

 

"Better." Yang's voice was kind but clipped.   
"She's well enough to care about my advances on the nurses." The teal one said, and Neo saw him rub his arm out of the corner of her eye. She returned to the datapad, and kept faking being busy.   
"They weren't good enough." Yang mumbled, and Neo stole a glance towards the pills, checking they were in fact pain-killers.   
"My advances, or the nurses? Cause I'm going to have to disagree with both." Teal said, and Red giggled. 

"Advances and all aside, I'm glad you're feeling better sis. Is it still painful?" Red asked, and Neo felt the red cloak brush her shoulder as Red spun on her toe, nervous.

"Yeah. Ask the nurse." Yang said, before nodding towards Neo. Neo didn't react outwardly, though she didn't relish having to fake out Red and friends.

"How's the recovery going? She's been in here for weeks." Teal asked her, his visor moving from Neo's ass to her face. Neo didn't care, she was used to the type, though the squeals they gave as they died always packed a little more punch.

Neo simply shrugged and returned to the datapad. Red's hang gripped her shoulder and spun her around.

"That's not an answer." Her voice wasn't hostile, it was pleading. Neo compared the memory of the Red about ready to kill her to the one before her. The difference was layered, and Neo found it slightly charming, the innocence was still alive. She would enjoy crushing that.

Neo opened her mouth to speak, before quickly looking down at the datapad, pretending to tap something, and putting her hand to her ear and tilting her head to the left, as if listening. Red seemed to take the hint as Neo quickly brushed her aside and walked out of the room. The red and orange one were still waiting, now holding drinks and standing over several discarded candy wrappers. They looked up as Neo passed, and she made sure to give them a look of official contempt as she continued to listen to her fake conversation. 

Two more hallways down and Neo changed from the short, brown haired nurse back to a disheveled refugee, and began towards the room the medic had assigned, careful to tuck her datapad into her clothes. She was going to pay Yang a visit later that night.


	15. Wiess does a political

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Washington leave for home, Weiss dabbles in activism and gets arrested, and Ruby levels with Neo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to really fuck with Canon since after volume 4 I'm going to have to get original (oh god why?), and so if things start to suck, let me know so I can course correct.
> 
> Note: Song= https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TpXboX7hyNc

Blake blinked again and her ears lowered in annoyance. Washington didn't notice, for the 3rd time. 

"Stop it." He kept adjusting the scope on his new rifle, and the dot moved on the wall again.

Blake tried to resist the urge, and once again failed. Her eyes darted as the dot moved, and traced its small circles as Washington kept inspecting the rifle. The problem with these dropships was everything was enclosed, and the dot had free reign. 

"What's wrong?" Washington set the rifle down against the seat, and the dot moved accordingly. 

She tried again, but once more her eyes followed the accursed red dot, and her ears flattened out more. She couldn't stop herself, and it was getting annoying.

"Please, just don't use that attachment." Blake said, as she clenched and unclenched her fists as it swayed slightly, desperately trying to resist.

"Oh...., I see what's happening." Washington chuckled, and flicked the dot next to Blake. She glared daggers at him, until it moved again and she followed it.

"Wash..." Blake warned, and he moved it again, down to the floor. Blake tried to smash it with her boot, but it was off again. 

Washington was laughing, "I think I've found your weakness, aside from strapping freelancers."

"I wouldn't exactly..." Blake's head moved as the dot did, "call you strapping. Now please stop, before I decide to make that fashion statement of yours electric."

Washington flicked it off, and gave it to Blake with a flourish, who gave him another look. She wasn't happy with being toyed with like that. Her boot ended the problem.

"That wasn't funny." Blake picked up her book again, and began reading.

"It was pretty funny to me." Washington began checking his knives, and Blake kicked his armor with a foot.

"I noticed. I think the Reds and Blues are rubbing off on you." Washington didn't reply.

They sat in silence, each cleaning and checking kit for another 5 minutes before their pilot spoke. His voice sounded across the speaker, and the ramp lowered to reveal sandy trees and a small harbor town. 

"Alright lovebirds, this is your stop." The pilot called back to them, and Washington looked back, Blake knew he would.

"Lovebirds?" He was still trying to keep it somewhat not obvious, despite it being clear as day. "I'm her escort."

"I see." The pilot turned to her. "I'd get your money back on this one." Blake could imagine Washington reddening underneath his helmet. She simply gave a tiny grin. 

"That's not what I was..." Blake put a hand on his shoulder, and they both walked down the ramp. 

Several faunus and humans gave them strange looks as they started towards the docks. The air was warm, and people crowded the beaches. Blake looked out at the waterfront, where several ships were docking. Most were wooden, save for a metal Goliath, their hulls painted with ATLAS military markings, and several robots patrolled its deck. Blake spotted their ride, a medium passenger ship, the Golden Wave. It regularly made trips between her and her home, she knew the former captain.

"ATLAS dogs, was one kingdom sacked not enough? Now you come to scout here?" A voice cried, and Blake began to turn. 

A rotten lettuce hit Washington's armor, and his pistol was trained at the teenager that threw it before he could turn and run. Blake lowered Gambol Shroud as the youth stared, his eyes flickering between the two. Washington lowered his pistol, brushing off the projectile's splatter with his other hand.

"I'm not ATLAS, why does everyone think I'm ATLAS?" Washington turned to Blake, who didn't glance back. 

"Leave." Blake glared at the young faunus, and he scampered. 

"You're a traitor to your race!" He called as he ran, and Blake sighed. She sheathed Gambol Shroud as Washington holstered his pistol and they kept walking. 

"Are all the locals this welcoming?" Washington asked, noticing the glares and looks they attracted. 

"Its grown more...radical, since my last visit." Blake couldn't even imagine this kind of welcome back when she was still a child, before her father retired.

"At least they recycle." Washington brushed more of the rotten vegetable off his shoulder, and the ships grew closer.

A captain met them at the ramp for The Golden Wave, his white beard and blues eyes calm and professional. He extended a hand as Blake grew closer, which she ignored. Washington followed close behind, and hauled himself up.

"Welcome aboard. We should depart within the hour, at the behest of your father. He was very adamant we don't delay once you arrived." The captain told her, chuckling at some joke only he knew.

Blake leaned over the railing to watch the crew begin to untie the mooring ropes as the last of the passengers walked up the ramp. Washington leaned over next to her, and Blake glanced in his direction. 

"Excited to be going home?" He asked, and Blake just looked at him. His visor masked any reaction, and Blake conceded the staring match.

"No." Blake watched as two children played around a sandcastle on the beach.

Washington began tapping his fingers to a beat she didn't recognize. "Leave things rough back home?" 

"You could say that." She wasn't looking forward to coming home, facing her family. Rough words had been spoken, boldened by the ideological fire Adam had lit in her. 

"Look on the bright side." Washington nudged her shoulder with his, and Blake raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's that?" She asked dryly, wondering what cheesy advice he would give.

"I'm one hell of a fashion statement, kinda steals the conversation." Washington tapped his neck. Blake smiled, slightly surprised and amused. 

"You would be electrifying." Blake replied, and he tilted his helmet.

"You were kidding about the shock collar though, right?" His voice grew slightly concerned, and Blake turned towards him and winked. 

"I still haven't house trained you yet." Washington promptly shut up and they both watched in silence as the boat began to gain steam. Blake rested her head on his shoulder, and he watched the waves pass by.

Blake watched the mainland shrink away with a mix of anticipation and dread. A hard lump formed in her stomach, and she leaned back from Washington, who looked at her. She inspected a rivet in the wood, and traced her finger along the grooves, not making eye contact. He waited, patient, and Blake relented. 

"Did you ever just pick up and run?" Blake whispered, as if the waves would care about her personal demons. 

Washington stretched as he answered. "No, but I don't think you have either." Blake's ears flicked to the side just a tad as she heard that.

"How can you say that, after Adam..." Her mind went back for a second, seeing the sword enter his stomach, Yang falling next to her.

"I've seen people run, and you my love, aren't one." Washington looked down as two toddlers tapped his leg before running off screaming in childish glee. Blake watched them go, longing and questioning mixing. She wasn't sure she liked the mixture.

"Running is when you have no desire to fight, to change, to make an effort. The brother that lets his sibling fall into drug abuse, the husband that watches his marriage unravel, the soldier that gets himself discharged, they all ran. You Blake, have always had the will to fight, to change, to make an effort. You aren't heading home to wallow, you're heading home to gather the strength to change." Washington picked out a splinter of the railing and threw it into the ocean as Blake stared into the waves, silent.

He turned back towards her, "Not bad for someone the Reds and Blues rubbed off on. huh?" Blake turned towards him again, and gave him a look. He shrugged. 

"At least your humor is trying to make an effort." Blake turned and walked off towards her cabin. He didn't move to follow, they both knew they needed time to think.

 

__________________

 

Ruby waited for the 4th time this week, for when the woman would pass by her door toward's her sister's. She grabbed her baby, Crescent Rose, and prepared to follow. At this time of night, not many people were walking around save for the skeleton crew of the medical staff, and they always made a distinct padding sound, whereas the woman was almost silent, save when she stopped to listen at Ruby's door, making sure she was asleep. 

Ruby paused as another padding of feet moved past her metal door, and kept waiting. She was going to confront the person tonight, and end the threat. She had followed the figure from a distance, watching her slip into her sister's room. When she had found out it wasn't a late-night nurse, it had been going on for 4 days, and Ruby let it continue a few more before deciding she had to know if Neo was trying to make good on her promise. 

There it was, the slight sigh of breath against the door, one...twice...and Ruby let out her own breath as the person moved past her door and down the hall. Once 10 seconds had passed, Ruby activated Crescent Rose and opened the door. The hall was mostly empty, save for a few crewmen that were walking with purpose. One thing Ruby noticed on these ships was that there was no night, just shifts. She deactivated Crescent Rose and slid it onto her back, before stepping out and closing the door. 

Nobody stopped her, which Ruby figured was normal, she was just a girl going somewhere to eat or visit friends, a common enough occurrence. The girl she was following rounded a corner, and Ruby walked after her, in no rush. The route was planned, the destination known. She focused instead on appearing like any other visitor to the ships crew that passed, staring out any viewports, or moving with just enough uncertainty as to still seem shell shocked, which for the most part wasn't an act. Ruby tried to not think about how she was currently in space, or she would lose focus. 

The door came into view, and the woman was currently talking with the marine Tai had asked to be posted outside the door. Ruby walked closer, still careful to stay out of view of both parties.

"She need painkillers again?" The marine asked, sounding bored.

Ruby heard a bottle shake, and a few pills rattle. The marine just grunted and opened the door. The woman stepped in, her uniform was the same, a medical tech. Ruby waited half a minute, before walking over and nodding to the marine, who barely responded before opening the door. Ruby stepped in, and the door closed. 

The woman was standing over Yang, who was sleeping, with Tucker passed out in a chair next to her. The other beds had since been emptied, Fox and the others either recovering or being moved. Ruby watched as the woman before her changed, the brown hair giving way to a half pink side, and Ruby's stomach clenched, it was Neo. She prepared to spring forward, Ruby's hand grabbing Crescent Rose's activation button, even as Neo revealed her umbrella, and drew it's blade. It hovered, and Ruby sat, conflicted. Was she willing to bet her sister's life on a change of heart from a psychotic mute?

Neo let the blade hang, and Ruby watched as her shoulders tensed, relaxed, tensed, and sagged. Neo fell to her knees, sheathing the blade as she fell, and just sat there, staring at the ground. Ruby let her grip on Crescent Rose's activation button fall, before walking over silently. She felt pity, and gently placed her hand on Neo's shoulder, and the girl reacted faster than Ruby thought possible. She was pinned against the wall with Neo's hand on her throat and her fist raised before she knew what was happening. Ruby met Neo's gaze, her eyes were teary, resentful, scared, and resigned. Neo had just been exposed, and she wasn't quite sure what to do about it yet. Ruby waited, and Neo punched. It struck the wall next to Ruby's head, and Neo let her drop. 

She made to turn and run, reaching for the umbrella as she did. Ruby was faster though, and her hand caught Neo's, who made to kick Ruby, her eye's wide and panicky. 

"Wait." Ruby said, and Neo froze, before slowly turning to look at Ruby. Her breathing went from erratic to slightly off kilter as Neo calmed a fraction.  
"Please...just level with me." Ruby asked, her tone soft. Neo slowly removed her hand from Ruby's, and Ruby waited for her to bolt again, or to lash out. 

Instead the girl simply walked over and sagged to the floor, leaning against one of the empty beds. Ruby walked over and sat next to her, both of them staring at Yang's sleeping form. Neo didn't say anything, but she remained tense, and Ruby could hear her erratic breathing still. 

"Why didn't you?" It was an obvious first question, and Ruby turned to look at Neo. Her face met hers. 

Her eyes looked down, then back again as her face contorted in anger, at herself or at Ruby, Ruby couldn't tell. Neo glanced back at Yang, before looking down at her hands and clenching them. 

"You spoke to me before, why not again?" Ruby whispered, and Neo closed her eyes and sighed. 

Ruby watched as she tried, but something stuck. Nothing came out, and Neo just shook her head, before looking back towards Ruby and raising an eyebrow at her, before glancing at Crescent Rose. Her eyes were wary, but Ruby saw the confusion.

"Why didn't I attack you?" Ruby guessed, and Neo nodded once, before motioning towards the umbrella. 

"I don't know." Ruby admitted, and Neo raised an eyebrow at her. "I gave you a second chance, I wanted to see what you would do with it." 

Neo looked at Ruby, before looking at Yang, and then back again. Ruby saw the confusion, the loss, yet the cautious hope. Neo seemed to be asking a question, and Ruby tried to give the answer.

"How did I cope? Or how did she?" Neo simply nodded, and Ruby looked at her sister, the pain of seeing Yang so broken filled her again.

"I don't know. I guess I had people who cared, and I opened up and just let it out. They helped me let go." Ruby looked at Yang, who was breathing evenly. "I don't know how she dealt with it. She lost not just a limb, but a part of her, of her soul. She isn't sure who she is anymore. I don't think you are either." Neo looked down at her arms at that point, and Ruby knew she agreed, thinking of her loss. It felt weird to empathize with a pyscho who was mourning a killer, but Ruby did it anyway. 

"What was he like?" Ruby asked after a minute, and Neo looked at her and blinked. 

Neo ran a finger over her umbrella, her gaze softening to perhaps more pleasant memories. She pointed at Yang, then looked at Ruby. Ruby's eyes widened slightly with understanding. 

"Torchwick was like an older brother?" Ruby had always assumed they had been lovers, but Neo nodded and looking at Yang with a mixture of envy and longing, her eyes seeing something far away.

She tensed as Ruby hugged her, and looked up in surprise and tried to awkwardly break away. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't imagine losing Yang." Neo blinked, before returning the hug tentatively, probably unused to such affection or compassion.

"I'm here if you want to talk, verbally or otherwise." Ruby said as she let go, and Neo leaned against the bed, before looking at Ruby. Her mouth twitched upward for a second, and she nodded at Ruby. Ruby nodded back, before looking back at Yang and Tucker. 

They both sat there for a time, lost in different memories and coping with similar pain. Ruby remembered Patch, when Yang would play wrestle with her, each "practicing" for Signal. Most of the times it had just been an excuse to play outside rather than do their homework, but Tai would always let them, a smile on his face. 

"May I see it?" Ruby turned back towards Neo, who was looking at her umbrella. She turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Your gift, may I see it?" Neo hesitated, mistrust and isolation warring with the need for companionship. The umbrella was handed over, and Ruby accepted it with great care.

The umbrella's top had been repaired at some point, Ruby wasn't sure when, and the shaft was a glossy black, smooth and simple, with the handle a matching color. Ruby ran her hand along the shaft, nodding appreciatively. Without warning she drew the blade, the steel gleaming slightly in the room. The blade was well balanced, and Ruby sheathed it again, before handing Neo back the weapon.

"Its extremely well crafted, the balance is superb, and the weight isn't bad. Did he make it himself?" Neo smiled a bit at Ruby's praise, before shaking her head and miming a gun at her head as she made a hammering gesture.

"He threatened a blacksmith?" Neo nodded, and Ruby sighed, not surprised. She drew Crescent Rose, and handed it to Neo.

"Its only fair you see mine. I made it myself." Neo accepted the weapon, and inspected the folded up scythe, spinning it at various angles as she held it up to the light, her lips slightly pursed as she evaluated. She did this for a minute before nodding and handing it back over to Ruby with a smile and a shrug.

"Not your type?" Ruby asked, and Neo nodded, before turning and looking at Yang again. Ruby watched her deflate slightly again.

She got up, and Neo looked up as she offered her hand. "Come on, I've got a spare bed, and I've heard the refugee quarters get cramped." Neo sat there for a minute, considering. 

She made to accept, before hesitating as she reached out. Ruby waited, her breath tense. She wanted to help Neo heal, but she couldn't force it. If Neo didn't want to heal, Ruby feared she would eventually have to kill her. Neo's face contorting in some inner war, and she balled a fist and slammed it into the floor, an uncharacteristically uncontrolled outburst from what little Ruby knew. Neo's face fell a little, and she accepted Ruby's hand, resigned. 

Ruby smiled as she lifted Neo up, and they exited together. Neo fell slightly behind Ruby, matching her stride. Chalking it up to old habits, Ruby led her down towards her room, and opened the door. Neo followed her in, and stood against the far wall as Ruby turned around and raised an eyebrow. 

"Well? I've got an extra bed." Neo blinked and said nothing, her arms still crossed. Ruby wasn't an expert, but she made a guess.

"Consider it a thank you for not killing us both, or don't. I just want to help, and the bed won't mind." Ruby said, dropping Crescent Rose, and slipping into the closet to change. 

When she stepped back out, Neo had changed into a loose pair of naval slacks, a size too big for her. Ruby stepped past her towards her bed, and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Neo looking at her, her face relieved. The hand on her shoulder squeezed, and Ruby smiled slightly. 

"Sometimes, we all need someone to confide in. Even if the other can't talk back." Ruby said, and Neo's eyes widened slightly before she smiled and turned towards the bed. 

Ruby did the same, and wondered if she would wake up alive in the morning. Deciding to take the risk, she dozed off facing away from Neo, who's breathing had returned to a normal, relaxed rhythm.

______________________

"I'm not your pet, not another thing you own." Weiss sang as she stared out into the black mass of bodies packed into the atrium, bodies who had no doubt fed her father's ego, and his wallet. "I was not born guilty of your crimes, your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore."

The audience sat in rapt attention as she sang, just like she wanted. "I won't be possessed, burdened by your royal test, I will not surrender, this life is miinneeeeee..." Weiss trailed off, raising her arms as she finished, and the crowd sprang into applause, and Weiss watched to where her father and Whitley were sitting, both staring down with mild approval.

This was were she was supposed to bow, and walk off to let the Schnee spokesperson finish the charity event, and then the afterparty would start. Weiss however, had planned something else. It had taken alot of work in only a few days, but money talks, and people listen. The sound speaker team and the projector crews were friends of her butler, and with a little money they had decided to help Weiss. Some had family in Vale, and it was personal. 

It had taken her more effort to obtain the next few pieces. She had asked to attend one of the military funerals, and a quick request from a private in exchange for her mess hall meal to get a translation. Velvet had supplied the pictures, some from during, and some taken afterwards. Simmons had helped it put it all together on the ship. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough to send a message, that her father wasn't the savior, nor was he in control. 

Weiss watched as his face grew confused and slightly troubled as unknown and dark music began to play over the speakers, and the crowd's applause died down, expectant of the next surprise segment of the show. Weiss let the somber melody play, the careful rehearsal coming back to her. The bagpipes began to play, and Weiss readied herself.

She was careful to get the words right as she began to sing in a low and somber tone. "Ah flundi eni, ohr vidi, gal ah un vere yulsi." (We cheat Death from his rightful victory...)

The crowd began to look at each other as the unknown language washed over them, and the projector began to show Velvet's pictures. Images of civilians running from ATLAS robots, ODSTs firing at Grimm, buildings in ruins as bodies covered the streets. The song continued, and Weiss didn't pause, she had seen every picture behind her, and many more. 

"Ni vik ni, an hine veni." (No one can defeat us.) Weiss continued, and saw father's face turn red in anger as she continued. "Vie fadi ni ee, troni." (We are glad to plunge...)

People in the crowd began to gasp as the images of the dead grew more up close as Velvet had gained accessed to the rows of dead and dying, and images of wounded soldiers, students, and civilians filled the screen behind her. The rhythmic thumping of the drum picked up as Weiss continued, and the crowd quieted to listen.

"Blide oh vline ranun." (feet first into Hell..) Weiss reached a crescendo, her voice raising slightly as she continued, "Yunagwei, bore dile vey gore du ni." (in the knowledge that we will rise.)

The footage changed from picture to helmet footage, which had been obtained at the request of Ironwood, and an explanation to the Captain of the ship, who had approved of the gesture she was making. Weiss studied the crowd as the raw footage of combat sounded just below the raising drumbeat and siren of the song. Their faces were a mixture of horror and revulsion as they watched various soldier's footage of them gunning down ATLAS robots and Grimm, or being gunned down, with civilians lying wounded or getting executed by the white Atlesian knights. 

Weiss watched her father begin to clench his fist in raw fury, and Whitley stood frozen in stunned silence, which gave Weiss some degree of satisfaction. Weiss heard the final clip shift to the soldier that had died saving a faunus. Weiss heard the distinct gunshot of an ATLAS robot behind her, and knew the gasps were of the first person view of someone dying. The boots and siren marching playing over the speakers as the crowd watched in rapt attention and horror, some covering their eyes as the helmet cam showed the faunus staring into his eyes in confusion and shock as she shook him.

Weiss sang again as the video froze on the final frame. "Ah flundi eni, ohr vidi, gal ah un vere yulsi." The crowd turned their focus back to her as the drums began in earnest again.

"Blide of vline ranun" Weiss spat her contempt at father into every word, "yunagwei, bore dile vey gore du ni." The music faded out, and the crowd sat in stunned silence. 

"This is what your donations go to fix." Weiss said, her voice carrying over the silence. She turned and briskly walked out, ignoring the applause that followed her. 

 

Weiss sat staring at the painting of Beacon in its prime in the afterparty, as people began filling in for drinks and chatter. Her father had regained his composure, and was talking with a few of his business partners nearby. Weiss walked over and dutifully stood next to him as they talked. 

"Yes, I thought it was necessary to let people know that we cannot just sit idly by while these things happen, which is why The Schnee Dust company is trying to lead the relief effort here, and why we are accepting donations. Such a tragedy can't be left alone, and thus the company decided to act." His lies flowed like molten gold, and the circle ate them like the obedient corporate dogs Weiss knew they were. "My daughter here assembled the project herself, a true Schnee, in order to show everyone here what it was like to be on the ground, and why we need to contribute through the company." Several people nodded towards Weiss in hollow respect.

She hated them all, and needed to get away from it for a second. She made to leave, only to have father's iron grip latch onto her arm, and pull her close.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered as the others made a joke on the wage gap.

"I'm thirsty, I thought I'd go get a..." Weiss lied, and he cut her off.

"Sweetheart, we have people for that." He made to raise his hand, and Weiss pulled it down.

"Its fine, I can go get it." He looked at her, and she returned his gaze. "I'll be right back, I promise." She added, and he relented. 

He turned back to his friends as she walked away. "I'm sorry I tuned out, I believe I'm the good guy again?" They laughed and Weiss sighed and kept walking. 

She found herself in front of the painting commissioned by one of the local artists who had visited, his gift for the auction. She looked at the bright spring colors, and sighed. It brought back too many memories of Beacon, of her team. Last spring had been wonderful, they had bonded, gone on a few successful missions, and made a few annoying, and not so annoying friends. Now Beacon was ashes, and she wondered if anything would go back to the way it was. Weiss had left the day after Blake and Washington did, saying goodbye with the rest of the them. She wondered if Yang had received her gift yet, she had proposed the idea to Ironwood as he greeted her father at the airstrip, and he had promised to look into it. 

"It's beautiful." A voice said to the side. Weiss recognized it as another rich pretty boy from one of her father's cronies, though which one she didn't know, or care. "You two match." So, that was what he was after. Weiss sighed, it was predictable, and insensitive.

"Yes. It's a lovely painting." Weiss let her voice drip indifference, and she didn't even look at him. 

He didn't take the hints. "So, that was my attempt at breaking the ice, how am I doing so far?" He said, and Weiss sighed.

"You're leaving a lot to be desired." She still didn't look, but she hoped the comment put him off.

It didn't. "Well, I've always appreciated honesty, Henry. Marigold." She knew he had offered his hand. 

She gave in slightly and looked at him. His hair was blue and horribly cut, and he wore sneakers instead of dress shoes, though the suit was decent, black with a red undershirt. 

"Weiss Schnee." She placed her hand in his, hoping it was freeze his approach.

"I know, I saw your performance, obviously." He got nervous and cleared his throat. It was clear it wasn't something he was comfortable with. Weiss allowed herself a hint of satisfaction, she had wanted to ruffle some stuck up rich feathers. "You were...wonderful, and I promise I'm not just saying that because you're pretty." Weiss suppressed a scowl. She didn't reply.

He leaned against the railing again, "Honesty, remember?" Weiss didn't reply again, and he kept floundering.

"So...You thinking about buying it?" Conversation once again turned towards the painting Weiss had been studying. 

"No, I don't think so." She was the one who had asked the artist to paint it for the event, after all.  
"Yeah...kinda pricey a painting." He said, burning another bridge he was trying to cross. Weiss felt anger well up in her, how could he be so stupid?

"It's to raise money." She said, glaring at him.

"Oh really? For what?" He looked back at her, unfazed. Weiss now knew two things about him, he was clueless, and a liar, since he obviously had skipped her performance, or had fell asleep in it. 

"For what?" Weiss let contempt and surprise show on her face as she looked at him.

"Heh..heh, I'll admit, I only come to these things for the food and drink." He said, snatching a glass off a passing server's tray.

"And the extraordinary company, of course." He took a sip, and Weiss wanted nothing more than to freeze his from the waist down, see if that impacted his mood. She turned towards him more fully.

"So..what? Is it another Mantle fundraiser or something?" He looked at her.

She had had enough, she tried to stay calm, even though anger was running like ice fire through her veins.

"Get out." She said slowly.

"What?" He looked at her with confusion

"Get out, or I will have security escort you out." Weiss repeated, slowly as if to a toddler.

"But I haven't done any..." He began, and Weiss snapped.

"Leave!" She said forcefully. He scoffed at her.

"Whatever." As he walked off, and Weiss turned back towards the painting, still seething. 

"Does it come as any surprise what happened to Vale?" A voice asked a companion from behind her. 

Weiss froze again, and listened closer, turning to face where the voice came from.

"It was a long time coming, if you ask me." A blond haired bitch said, too deep in her wine glass. 

"Honey..." Her husband put a hand on her shoulder, concerned either for her embarrassment or for the people who they had just watch get killed not half an hour ago. 

"What?" She laughed breezily, "You said the same thing last night. If they're so arrogant to think they can get by without proper kingdom defense, then I say good riddance." Weiss snapped at the seams.

She realized then nothing would ever breach their bubble, the walls of comfort and elitism that ran through their families like a cancer, festering and growing till it was all consuming. The deaths they had just watched weren't anything important, the lives ruined weren't anyone they knew, so why care? After all, they were just lowly peaceful faunus loving idiots, right? Weiss wanted to gut her right then and there. 

"Shut up!" She screamed.

The whole room stopped to look at her in surprise. Her father looked at her, his face still carefully neutral. 

"Weiss..." He began, but Weiss wasn't listening anymore, to any of them.

"You don't have a clue! None of you do!" She waved her hand stepped forward, furious and tense.

"Excuse me?" The girl said, still not putting 1 and 1 together to get 2.

"You're all just standing around, talking about nothing. Worrying about your hair, your money, your stupid problems that don't mean anything." Weiss said, seeing her father move to begin damage control out of the corner of her eye. 

"Weiss, that's enough!" He said, latching onto her arm again.

"Let go of me." She said, yanking away.

"You're embarrassing the family!" He said, gripping harder. 

"I said, let go!" She said, yanking out and falling over. 

Where she touched a glyph appeared next to her on the floor, something she didn't willingly place, it was natural, emotionally channelled. She looked up in surprise and confusion as a wild Grimm rose, its tusks elongated and sharp. It screeched to the crowd and she looked on in surprise. She had summoned!

Her summon charged the bitch, to Weiss's horror, and deep down, satisfaction.

"Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Leave me alone!" The girl pleaded as the boar charged

It jumped up and made to attack the couple, only to have a bullet pierce its side as it arched downward, and Weiss turned to see General Ironwood standing there, a pistol in his hand. The summon faded out as he lowered his pistol. The woman, now safe, turned to rage.

"Arrest her!" she screamed, pointing at Weiss, who was still on the floor.

General Ironwood turned to look at her, "What are you waiting for? She's insane, she should be locked up!"

Weiss looked up as General Ironwood walked over, and yanked her to her feet. Weiss stood open mouthed as he began to drag her from the room. Her father burned with fury, but couldn't make a move to stop Ironwood.

"You're arresting me?" Weiss said, incredulous as the woman watched smugly. 

Ironwood didn't respond, dragging her to his transport and placing her in the back seat, where two ATLAS soldiers already sat, and gave her confused looks as Ironwood sat shotgun next to his driver.

"Yes and no. I'm doing you a favor." He said, the car pulling away as Whitley and Father stormed outside, only to see the transport lift off and begin moving away. 

"What kind of favor is a public arrest?" Weiss shot back, still pumping with Adrenaline.

"The kind where I save you from your parent's reaction, and give you a chance to actually contribute." Ironwood replied as his scroll began to ring. 

"Ironwood." He said, and Weiss knew who was on the other line.

"Your daughter assaulted someone in public, I couldn't just do nothing." He said, spinning his pistol around the finger of his free hand. 

Weiss desperately wanted to hear her father's response, but she just sat silent alongside the soldiers. 

"I'm sorry, I truly am. You know as well as I do that even I can't pull strings in military court." Ironwood said, and Weiss looked up in shock, military court? She wasn't going to be tried in a normal court?

Apparently her father had voiced the same thing. "We're at war, the military courts take precedent as per article 15. I can't be seen disregarding the articles in such a crisis Joc, you know that as well as I do. With any luck, the courts should be merciful." 

Weiss sat shell shocked as the conversation continued. She didn't hear the rest of the phone call, and Ironwood ended the call with a sigh. He pressed a button and raised the phone again.

"Winter." Weiss looked up again, curious. "Execute an AR on Weiss Schnee, you should know what's needed." Ironwood said, and pinched his forehead at the response.

"Yes, I'm sure. We can discuss it later." He hung up, and turned back towards Weiss.

"What was that about with Winter?" Weiss was worried, and very confused. 

"AR, Asset Retrieval. You have a few choices to make, but we can discuss those later. You pulled a gutsy move back there, one I think those airheads needed." Ironwood said, and one of the soldiers laughed. 

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, till Weiss felt the transport drop, and the doors slid open. Ironwood got out as the soldiers did, one offering Weiss a hand, which she accepted. The ATLAS military HQ was much as she remembered it from several years ago, when her mother had taken her to visit Winter before she left for Beacon. It was still a massive tower, with various landing pads extending from the central tower, gun emplacements and balconies riddling the close edge of the building. ATLAS soldiers and robots patrolled every inch, and Ironwood calmly walked ahead, Weiss followed. 

There were several notable changes, such as two of the UNSC dropships were also on the various landing platforms, and the central tower had more guns protruding from it. Weiss spotted a few marines chatting with ATLAS personnel as robot loading unmarked crates onto the ships, and returned with UNSC marked crates. 

Ironwood looked over and saw her glancing towards them. "The UNSC wanted our robotics technology, in exchange we're getting a few things in return." Weiss acted like she understood, or that it made sense.

She was briskly walked into an office filled with reports, maps, and various other military documents, with only a few actual office decorations present. Ironwood walked over, grabbing a steaming cup of coffee from the machine next to his bookcase, and sat down in his office chair. Weiss stood by the door, feeling like an intruder. 

He looked up at her, and motioned for her to sit. Weiss crossed the room and sat in one of the chairs, the leather seat comfortably reclining as she sat ramrod straight against its back. Ironwood leaned forward, setting the mug down and placing his elbows on the one free space on the metal desk, and looked at her.

"You, Mrs. Schnee, are going to have to make a few choices in the near future." His voice was neutral, and professional. Weiss noticed the change.

"What kind of choices?" Weiss asked, crossing her hands on her lap.

"Whether or not to join the Atlesian Special Forces." Weiss turned around in surprise as Winter spoke, entering the office in a calm and dignified manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments? Didn't feel like dealing with the whole Schnee/Whitley being a shithead just yet, and this sounded more interesting.
> 
> I wasn't sure how to proceed with Neo, my original plan was to have Ruby behead her after the crash, but I couldn't kill such an awesome character. (though she is hard to properly emote, and tips there are extremely needed). Thinking Ruby/Neo, not sure yet though.


	16. Mugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reds, Blues, and RNJR face off against Tyrian, who can't be worse than the meta, right? Right?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off: Noticed I had been misspelling Jaune as Juane, cue embarrassment. Sorry about that, really rookie move on my part.
> 
> Second: Again, breaking cannon, seeking suggestions
> 
> Third: Grab popcorn, this part is at least 50% fighting.

Simmons hoisted his rutsack with a grunt, watching the others do the same. Several civilians gave them odd looks as they walked towards the hanger to head back to whatever counted as home down in the rubble. He surprised himself these days, calling people civilians? He had never considered himself real military, why was he starting now? He shrugged it off as a random thought as Grif and Carolina walked over, each carrying a pack.

"So whose bright idea was this?" Grif asked as they drew closer. Simmons shrugged, he didn't really care at this point. They were all going a little stir-crazy, and it wouldn't be bad to stretch their legs a bit.

"Private Ruby's." Sarge grunted, dropping another pack of shells into his pack before experimentally hoisting it. His purebred military mind had started assigning ranks to everyone, even the robots. 

"It should be fun!" Donut said, "I can't wait to see the architecture in Mistral, and its just turning to autumn, which means there shouldn't be any risk of snowfall. Perfect travel weather!" Simmons reluctantly nodded at the logic.

"Forget the buildings, I'm interested in the food that's in them. I wonder if they've discovered the burger over there. I can picture it now, Grif's Patty Shop, richest business in town." Grif sighed, and fished out a candy bar from his pack.

Carolina gave him a sideways look, tilting her helmet slightly. "You'd eat all your product." Grif didn't negate that fact.

"Or snort it." Caboose said, facing towards one of the robots. 

Simmons sighed, "Wrong product Caboose, though I wouldn't put it past Grif. Pack enough candies in there fatass?" He said, nodding towards Grif's pack. 

"Hey all! Ready to hit the road?" Simmons and the rest turned to see Jaune and the rest walking over, packs slung over their shoulders. 

"If you're waiting for them to be ready, it will be spring when we take off." Carolina snorted, hoisting her rutsack. "Just go, and hopefully half of them make it on the ship before it takes off."

Simmons was about to voice a protest, but she was already walking off with Ruby and the rest. He grabbed his pack and followed, with Sarge, Donut, Grif, and Caboose following. Doc was already on the ship, talking with two marines in the bay.

"This is gonna be soo much fun!" Nora squealed with excitement, and Simmons sat down across from her. 

"You think that now, wait till you have to deal with fatass's snack breaks." He nodded towards Grif, who was currently fishing around for another candy bar.

He heard the remark, to Simmons pleasure. "Yeah? What about your breaks at street signs?"

Simmons grinned underneath his helmet, things were falling into classic Red roadtrip procedure, bitching, whining, and the road were all they needed. "We'll find Boner street someday, and you know it."

"Regardless," Ren cut in quietly, "traveling with more people will scare off some of the Grimm." Ruby and Carolina nodded, and Simmons wondered if he ever lost his chill, that dude had been aloof ever since he had met him.

The marines sat down and began strapping in with the rest of them, and the pilot walked to the cockpit door of the pelican. "Ya'll ready to take off?" 

"Ya'll?" Donut asked, and the pilot looked at him for a second.

"You, all. Ya'll." He said, and Doc nodded agreement.

"Stop making up words." Grif said, and Simmons shifted to the side as Ruby got up and walked past him to the ramp, leaning against the entrance. 

"Ya'll is a word, and I can't believe ya'll ain't never heard of it." The pilot drawled, crossing his arms. 

"Sure, just like sonder is a word." Sarge cut in, readjusting his pack between his legs. 

"Sonder is a word." Ren put in.

"Huh. So when my mother always kept talking about..." Sarge began to say, and Simmons looked back, curious. He always wanted to know about Sarge's past life. The man made you think he poofed into existence with a shotgun in the middle of a battlefield, and half the time Simmons bought that story, if Sarge's worldview was any guide.

"So, everyone here? I've still got a schedule to keep after this." The pilot tapped his wrist for show, and Ruby looked back over her shoulder. 

"No not yet, We've got one more coming." Simmons gave her a look, one more? Everyone was here except...

He realized, she was waiting for Yang, for her sister in the hopes that she would get over the loss in some miracle to join them. Part of him wanted it to happen, so Tucker would come along too, but he knew it wouldn't happen. Carolina and a few others glanced her direction, coming to similar conclusions. Everyone sat in silence, wondering how long before Ruby realized Yang wasn't coming.

"There she is!" Ruby said, smiling and waving her hand "I knew you'd change your mind!" 

Simmons craned his head back to look out the bay doors, expected to see Yang's blonde head boarding, instead a small girl in grey fatigues boarded with a duffel, sporting brown hair and blue eyes. She nodded to Ruby, who smiled and turned back towards the pilot.

"We're ready!" She gave a thumbs up, before sitting down next to the girl. 

"So...who's this?" Jaune tried to break the ice first, and the girl just looked down at her bag and didn't answer. 

"She's a friend. She's got family in Mistral, and I offered to let her go with us." Ruby said, ruffling the hair of the new girl, who shot her a look. Simmons leaned back and watched as the doors began to close. 

"The more the merrier." Carolina said sardonically, thrilled to have another teenager along. Simmons didn't mind, half the people he knew were teenagers mentally. Including himself, if he was honest.

"Welcome aboard Private. The Red Team gains another member." Sarge said, and the girl looked at him with a confused look, before simply nodding and closing her eyes, leaning against the seat. 

Simmons felt the Pelican gain speed, and started to clean his rifle as the dropship began to descend towards the surface. One way or another, he was excited for something to change. 

________________

Neo jolted awake as the dropship landed outside Vale, and she glanced around, seeing the other members of Red's impromptu traveling party. The marines got up first, walking down as the ramp lowered and several other marines were waiting. 

"Unload, now!" One shouted, and they all moved. Neo dropping off the side of the ramp with the orange and blue ones, while the rest filed down the ramp at a brisk speed. 

The marines carried several stretchers into the plane, and Neo looked at their contents. One marine was bloodied and scratched all over, Neo recognized the work of a tiger faunus, while the other had two of his legs blown off from what she could only guess were some type of IED. They thrashed even while sedated as their comrades loaded them into the pelican, one of the marines that followed them down was already setting up an IV, and Neo noticed his medic patch. 

"Get me some gauze. Has the other gone into shock yet?" His voice was quiet yet professional. 

"No, got hit on patrol south side. Bastards hid a DB in a sewage pipe under the street." A female voice said as she began removing a bandage and re-applying. Neo shuddered at the sight, the carnage was so....sloppy. She preferred more precise, clean work. This was just wasteful and callous, and needed to be stopped. Pain wasn't something to be used like a petulant child, thrown everywhere in hissy fits of pain and carnage, it was a scalpel, a tool to use with meticulous care. 

A third wounded marine was loaded, and the pelican began to rise, ramp raising as it did so. Neo turned towards the others, adjusting her duffle bag. Red was still looking skyward, while Ren put a hand on Jaune's shoulder. 

"Guess its been getting worse around here." Carolina said quietly.

"Yeah. Those blue bastards, not even fighting like proper reds." Sarge growled, Neo still hadn't figured out his color obsession.

"We should probably move on. They can deal with it, they dealt with Beacon after all." Ruby whispered, trying to convince herself more than her companions. 

Neo still didn't understand this girl, who could care about everyone from her enemies to the random casualties of war, and still function. Though she did look close to breaking, her eyes were wide and unfocused, her hands shook slightly, and she didn't look down from where the pelican was receding. Neo probably had looked like that a few days ago, still shell shocked and shutting down. 

She always paid her debts, all of them. She walked over and set her hand on Red's shoulder, and Red looked down, her eyes grounding themselves as they focused in on Neo. She blinked and tilted her head, asking the question with concern in her eyes. 

Red removed her hand from her shoulder, before meeting her eyes again, "I'm fine, thanks for asking." Neo blinked, before backing off. She had managed to regain her emotional footing, which was all that Neo wanted.

The others didn't comment on the display, if they noticed. Instead they road beckoned, and they answered. Neo fell in near the back of the group, walking next to the Jaune. The autumn trees blew slightly, and the dirt paths were covered with yellow and orange leaves. Neo enjoyed the scenery, letting the others take up the conversational slack. 

The road was mostly empty, save for the occasional traveling party similar to their own. Refugees heading south with a few armed guards, or a party headed north to see if family made it out okay, Neo had seen each type before, and had robbed her share of both. She found her thoughts shifting towards Torchwick and cruelty whenever a group passed. Neo forced those habits down, and clenched her fists. They made good progress, using Carolina's helmet's aerial topography views to keep themselves on track, passing through a town every week or so, picking up food and such things. 

As they came upon the second major town, Neo was trying to block out the Blue one's story telling.

"And then Church saw me, and he tried to say hi with his sniper rifle. It was an inside joke, we shoot each other all the time, it was completely normal." He droned on, his high pitched voice adding to Neo's frustration. The other helmeted ones were studiously deaf, Neo guessed they had long practice.

"Caboose, that's great, it really is. Can we please talk about this later though?" Jaune said, pulling his hoodie over his ears. 

"Why? Its just getting interesting!" Nora said, and Ren facepalmed next to her.

"Yeah, I know right! I love listening to stories. Anyway, what were you saying? Oh yeah, then Wash showed up and Church opened the gate and then we were friends again! Then the Merta got jealous and tried to kill us. But I totally threw a grenade that saved everyone." He finished, and Red sighed in relief. 

"I doubt that's quite how it happened." Ruby said, "though you are a great story teller Caboose." Neo shook her head and looked at the town ahead, it was approaching wayy to slow for her liking. 

"Carolina?" Ren asked, and the blue kept walking, ignoring him. "Carolina?" He tapped her shoulder, and she turned towards him.

"Yeah?" 

"You weren't answering." Ren said, Neo wondered if he ever spoke more than one or two sentences at a time.

"Oh. I was on mute." Carolina shrugged, before readjusting her pistol and looking at the trees for the 4th time this conversation. Neo noticed she was jumpy in foreign towns. 

"Mute?" Ruby asked, confused. 

"Epsilon rigged our helmets to mute all audio feeds once we had to spend trips with Caboose. "

"I wonder why." Jaune said

"I know! He's such an interesting person to talk to!" Nora said, patting Caboose on the back, and Ren shook his head. 

Neo said nothing and kept walking, drawing even with Carolina as they passed through the town gate. It was a low wooden wall, with a few old dust turrets near the gate. The houses were a mixture of wood and plaster, and a few chimneys idly puffed out smoke as the sun began to set. Several children were playing in the street as several other townsfolk made their way home, carrying goods or tools from the day's labors. Those were always the first things people saw, the picturesque small rural town, the rugged individual driven community, with a warm inn and watered down beer. 

Neo had long since learned to look deeper, and she spied the pickpocket in the alley, and the beggar's mat tucked under the blacksmith's stairway, temporarily vacant. A woman sat near the inn, waving at too many strangers to just be polite, rather she was a salesperson...of a sort. Neo had been sure she would have become one, at least until she had met Torchwick outside that dust shop. Neo shook her head to clear away such thoughts, he was gone, the past was the past. 

"So, should we look for the inn?" Ruby asked nobody in particular. Almost everyone nodded their assent, save Caboose. 

Neo knew towns like these like the back of her hand, and the inn was no issue to find, located next to the town square and the blacksmith, the building was rather large, two stories. Neo entered first, and surveyed the room. Several people sat in various corners nursing beers and meals, while a lone speaker played a guitar instrumental in the corner. The innkeep was a middle aged faunus with a grey beard a wary look. He looked up as Jaune, Ren, and the rest filed in.

"What'll it be?" He said, grabbing a bottle from beneath the bar and a few mugs, apparently confident in their answers.

"3 rooms, meals and drink for all. Not sure what they'll be though." Carolina said, taking off her helmet, and shaking her red hair a bit. 

Neo walked over and sat down in one of the corner tables, Carolina followed her. She set her helmet down on the table as she sat down across from Neo. Ruby and Simmons sat down next, as the rest began to sit down. Grif and Nora dragged a table over connected the two, giving them enough seats together. A young boy walked over with a pen and paper. 

"What can I get you? We've got chicken, pork, and soup. Anything to drink this side of Vale and then some." He said, listing off an impressive list of spirits. 

Neo ordered whatever counted as carbonated around here and a plate of chicken. Her companions did variously similar things. She didn't ignore the looks she was getting from various people across the bar, as well as those flashed to the armored idiots that were loudly arguing and laughing together. They would be hot news in the town for weeks, something that didn't sit well with Neo. She quietly sat and studied the room while Red and the others dug in. She was waiting for someone to try something, her hand idly tugging on the zipper of her duffel that held her weapon.

Nobody grew a big enough pair to try anything during their dinner, nor that night. In the morning RNJR decided to visit the blacksmith. Sarge and the Reds decided to visit the local dust shop for the odd huntsman. Neo slipped away in search of something else. When she saw it, she smiled to herself, it was still here, just as it had been for as long as she could remember. Neo dusted off her loose fatigues, before heading into the clothes store Torchwick had taken her too all those years ago. The owner was a personal friend, and he owed her one for several odd jobs since then. Neo would have to keep an illusion up, but it was well worth it to be back in some familiar clothes. The bell ringed as she entered, and the owner looked up, his clean shaven face lightening up as she let her hair and eyes return to normal.

"My dear friend! Welcome back! Let's get you out of those rags!" He gestured, and Neo walked over, a flourish in her step for the first time in a long while.

 

She met them at the town gates, still looking like the brown haired, blue eyed refugee girl clad in UNSC fatigues like before, but underneath she felt more alive, more in control. She was starting to piece her life together bit by bit, and damn, it felt good. Ruby looked her in the eye and raised an eyebrow in question, and Neo simply winked. They were off again, and everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Neo wondered how long it would last, and decided she didn't care. 

 

__________________

Sarge cocked his shotgun as they came upon the desolate town. It had been at least 5 days since their last town, where he had got some dust rounds for his beauty, and Private Blondie had picked up a kit upgrade, like any self-respecting Red Team member would. His pragmatic leadership was doing wonders with this squad, and he smiled underneath his helmet before raising his shotgun and followed Ruby and Carolina into the town, with Juane and Ren covering from behind, the rest raising their guns and fanning out slowly. The quiet one was calm, her head tilted as she walked beside Sarge, swinging her duffle. He surveyed the rooftops and consulted his motion tracker. In 40 years of military service, that damn thing had saved his life from too many Blue ambushes in Blood Gulch, as well as being useful in tracking down Grif when he slacked off. 

Carolina raised her battle rifle as they fanned out to the center of the town. Ren stopped, held up his hand, and paused. Sarge stepped up beside him and raised his shotgun, while Carolina and the others likewise drew their weapons. Sarge didn't know much about these fancy soul magic things, but he could smell trouble, and boy, did it need a shower, of lead.

"What is it?" Carolina whispered, scanning the alleyways.

Ren drew his weapon too, and Sarge pumped his shotgun. 

"Aw shit..." Grif began, when a man in a brown trench-coat flew over the building behind Sarge, landing in front with a grunt and sliding, before deploying some type of wrist blades. 

"Hello, are you the girl scouts? I love their cookies." Caboose said as his rifle opened fire. 

Ren and Carolina charged, firing their weapons as he charged towards them. His blade slashed out as Carolina first, who ducked and took a body slam to the side, sending her skidding into an old fountain as Ren went in close and slashed. 

He was fast, a testament to Red Team's superior blood as he went in. This Blue devil was obviously dealing in dark military magic, as he leaned to the side and kicked Ren's slash to the side with one leg before slashing down at his leg, damaging Ren's aura before kicking him hard in the chest, sending him flying into Donut and Simmons. 

"Watch out!" Ren called before impact, bracing himself. Sarge winced at the impact.

"You watch it!" Simmons said as he picked himself up. 

Sarge pumped another shell into the chamber and fired, the man raising his arm weapons to block, laughing as Sarge pumped and fired again. He activated some kind of machine gun inside them, and fired at Sarge, who growled and ducked behind a rock. This blue devil was good, as crazy and fast as a half starved bull calf. 

Nora and Ruby went in wide on each side as Caboose and Grif fired up the middle. He laughed some more, grinning like only a Blue who didn't realize he was about to die could. His machine gun fire sent Caboose and Grif diving for cover while he leaned to avoid Ruby's scythe slash, dodging out of the way as she looped it around and came in from a different angle, jumping over the blade and slashing outward with one arm. Ruby leaned back and brought her scythe up to block, but the Blue's black magic was too fast, and she took a heavy hit before skidding back with the force of the blow. 

Sarge reloaded and got out from behind cover to rejoin the fray as Nora moved in with a hammer. Blue blocked her strike with one gauntlet, grabbing the hammer and moving with it as Nora drew it over her head, extending his legs into the air as he laughed down at her, firing his gauntlets and swinging his legs down from the top of the hammer's angel down into her chest, sending Nora flying into a wall and crashing through it. Sarge fired as he turned and the buckshot caught a piece of his coat as he moved to the side. He came in fast to Sarge's left, correctly identifying him as the real threat of the Red Team, and moved to eliminate. Sarge pumped back and fired again, the point blank range sending him stepping back a pace as the bullets hit his raised weapons. 

He saw Ruby's slash coming and blocked it, pushing her onto her back foot while laughing, before kicking her leg and then throwing her towards Grif and Caboose, who dove out of the way as Ruby crashed into the fountain, her aura taking an even bigger hit. Sarge growled and fired again, only to have Nora beat him to the punch, her hammer slamming into the Blue's ribs as he raised his arms to block Sarge's and Donut's combined fire. He flew head over heels into a nearby tower, the walls shattering down to their wooden supports. 

Sarge ran over to where Ren and the others were gathering at the base of the tower. They watched as the dust cleared and the Blue was resting on the supports, inspecting his blade gauntlet. 

"We're not looking for a fight." Jaune called, raising his sword.

"Some of us are." Sarge said, pumping his shotgun.

"Who are you?" Ren called

"And why did you decide to mug a group of teenagers!" Grif called

The man just chuckled and fell from the tower, landing on his knees and slowly rising, before slowly walking towards Sarge and his men. 

"Who am I matters not to you," He said, gesturing to Ren and Nora, "Or you," He said, pointing at Donut, Grif, Simmons, and the rest of Red team.

He stopped at Jaune, "You do interest me. No I only matter...to you." He finished and pointed at Ruby, who looked at him with bewilderment.

"Me?" She tilted her head slightly.

He doubled over laughing, and Sarge growled. This Blue was insane, and threatening a Private on the Red Team, an offense punishable by death! 

"You...You haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh how EXCITING this must be." He said, grinning ferally and gripping his head with one hand. 

Ruby scowled at him, clenching her fist. "What do you want?" He stepped back and placing an arm on his chest, eyes widening.

"Oh, the rose has thorns!" He exclaimed with a mocking gesture, "My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me." He said, gesturing off somewhere to his right. 

Sarge growled and stepped back towards Ruby, while Nora, Ren, Jaune, and the others stepped closer to her. "What is she doesn't want to go with you?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, maybe you two can skype later?" Grif said, swallowing hard. 

His face appeared bored and annoyed at the question. "Well, I'll take her." He said

"We're not going to let you do that." Jaune said, and Carolina stepped up beside Ruby, reloading her rifle. 

He drew in a breath, and then snarled, "Good." Sarge fired, along with Carolina, Grif, and Donut.

The Blue had already moved, and was behind Jaune at this point, Sarge cursing his demonic speed. Such trickery and deceit was only fit for members of the Red Team!

"Jaune!" Ren cried and opened fire on both of them, his bullets causing the Blue to pause long enough for Carolina to take a shot, which he leaned out of the way to dodge. The rest of Sarge's team opened fire, and the Blue leapt on Jaune's shield, spinning by his blade while firing with the other, sending them scattering. Jaune fell to one knee under the weight and Ruby rushed in to strike, as did Carolina. 

The Blue dismounted and spun, kicking Ruby in the back as she passed, before ducking under one of Carolina's punches, and taking a knee to the chest as he leapt back. Sarge fired again, only to have the Blue leapt out of the way, and towards Jaune. He swung his sword at the Blue, who ducked under the strike and went up into a handstand, his leg kicking Jaune in the chin on the way up, before the back of the head on the way down, and then finally on his neck to send him flying with a grunt towards the refugee girl, who rolled out of the way and kept watching, concern on her face. 

He opened fire on Sarge and Carolina, sending them into cover along with the rest of Red Team. He sprinted towards Nora and Grif, ducking under Grif's punch and slashing at his chest, sending him flying, his aura shattered in one hit. 

"Protect me soul!" He cried as he slammed into a lamppost and crumpled. 

Sarge began to reload and prepare for another charge as Ruby lined up the shot. She fired, and the bullet struck Nora, who went spinning to the floor. 

"Ruby! How dare you shoot another Red!" Sarge cried, mortified.

Everyone sat in stunned silence in various states of wounded as the man, largely unscathed, laughed. Ruby, to Sarge's horror, just smiled.

"Well, if that isn't ironic..." The blue began, before Nora, who had regained her feet and was now sparking, charged. 

Sarge didn't see her move, but one second Blue was there, the next there was smoke and a shockwave that send him back a step. Ruby had proved to be a Red true and true, with deception and big explosions being the most Red battle tactics Sarge had ever used. 

Sarge saw the Blue however had used trickery again, his scorpion faunus tail having blocked the hammer. He giggled at them all.

"Surprise..." His low kick then spinning high kick sent Nora flying, and he leapt onto a building, discarding his trench-coat. 

"He's...a faunus." Ren said

"No shit sherlock." Simmons said

"Focus, he's dangerous." Carolina said, reloading her rifle. Sarge followed suit.

"What is this about? The white fang...Roman Torchwick?" Ruby said, and the Blue scoffed.

"Plastic pawns and toy soldiers. My heart and body belong only to our goddess..." He raised his arms in reverence, and Sarge scowled at him again.

"Cinder..." Ruby muttered.

The man snorted, "Only in her wildest dreams!" He launched himself off the building, and landed behind them. 

"Oh fuck..." Simmons began, and Sarge turned with him, raising his shotgun. 

Ruby was the first to engage, spinning her scythe and slashing from multiple points, twirling it in a circular pattern to block his attacks. The Blue simply ducked under her slashes and punched her scythe's hilt, sending her flying back with a gasp. 

"Stand still dammit!" Sarge said as he fired, his bullets landing where the Blue had always just been. 

Ren was his next target. Who ducked under several tail swings as Nora, Carolina, and Juane charged. Sarge pumped his shotgun and charged too. He was a blur, his legs, tail, and blades lashing out in every direction. Jaune ducked under a strike, blocked one with his shield and swung, missing the Blue's tail and catching a kick to the chest that sent him into a pillar. Nora slammed downward, only to have her hammer strike the ground and the Blue jumped up and slashed her cheek with enough force to send her flying off to the side. Sarge fired once, the buckshot hitting his tail, who moved to block the shots. 

Carolina moved in with her stun baton, slashing low. They dueled for a time, before Carolina blocked a tail jab with her baton and the Blue fired into her chest, sending her staggering back, before catching a gut punch hard enough to send her skidding several feet, her aura broken. 

Ren caught a kick to the face and was thrown into Doc and Donut, and the Blue turned towards Sarge and Grif, who didn't stop firing. 

"Go on a roadtrip, it shouldn't be dangerous, everything is peaceful..." Grif shouted as he fired,

"This is such fucking bullshit!" He was struck by a blade, and then the Blue kicked his chest hard enough to send him toppling over beside where Ruby was laying. 

Sarge made to turn and fire, only to have something explode in the small of his back, and he was thrown into a building, grunting as his aura shattered with the impact. He clenched his fist and slammed it into the ground. Nobody beats the Red Team, and he made to rise, but a leg gave out, and Sarge looked in time to see everyone struggling to get up, as the Blue walked towards Ruby.

It was only then that Sarge saw the refugee walking over towards Ruby and the Blue, unzipping the duffle bag. The Blue looked up and laughed, extending his blades. 

"Oh fine, why not? What's the harm in one more?" He smiled and waited. 

Sarge watched as the refugee's hair changed to pink, her clothes dissolving into a familiar white and pink outfit, as the girl drew out an umbrella from her bag, walking forward with a confident stride, smiling as she stretched, idly twirling the umbrella. The Blue hesitated.

"No fucking way." Grif said as he looked behind him. 

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I'll just be taking my pick from the garden and..." His tail lashed out, and Nora gasped. 

A wall of a nearby building exploded as a man flew through it, stopping the tail with his blade as Ruby looked up. The man was wearing a red cape, which got Sarge's seal of approval, and he seemed to know Ruby.

"Hey." He said, with a tiny smile. 

_________________________

Ruby looked up in time to see Qrow there, his sword across his back, the same confident smile that always began and ended her scythe duels with him at Signal. She smiled, everything was going to be okay, Qrow was here. 

"As I live and breathe! Qrow Branwen" He gave a mock bow, "A true huntsman has entered the fray."

Ruby got up and leaned on Crescent Rose, and Qrow glanced at her, "I don't know, this guy's weird."

Neo walked up and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, and Ruby looked back, nodding. Neo turned and frowned at the faunus, before walking up beside Qrow.

"Look pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone." He said, before glancing at Neo, who tapped her umbrella on the ground and glared at the man. He turned back to the faunus, apparently satisfied. 

The man chuckled, and extended a palm, "Why friend, my name is Tyrian, and I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from her grace was to retrieve this young girl, so that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen." He placed his hand on his heart and looked skyward. 

Ruby was confused, "Queen?" There wasn't any queen ruling any of the 4 kingdoms last she had checked, though it had been a while since history.

"Salem." Qrow said, growing more focus. 

"Who?" If it worried Uncle Qrow, then Ruby was certain she would have nightmares about it.

"I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?" Tyrian said, his tail twitching. 

Neo smiled and took a lower stance, and Qrow nodded.

"You took the words right out of my..." Tyrian charged mid sentence, and Neo was the first to meet him, her umbrella knocking away one kick as she spun, hooking her umbrella's hook onto Tyrian's leg and sending him off balance as Qrow's sword slammed into his shoulder, knocking him into a building. 

Qrow turned to Neo. "Protect Ruby, I'll handle him." Neo nodded, before walking over to where Ruby was standing. 

Ruby leaned on Crescent Rose as Neo walked over and gave her a quick once over, raising an eyebrow. Ruby gave a tiny smile.

"I'm fine. Could you have done that earlier though?" Neo looked away, guilty.

Tyrian emerged from the building with a laugh, his blades slashing at insane speeds. Qrow slashed, blocking the attacks with his own as Tyrian leapt up and kicked down, his foot shattering the stone as Qrow leapt over him and came in with a downward slash, which Tyrian ducked under before firing point blank. Qrow leapt back, spinning his blade to block the shots. 

Neo stood there, her fists clenched as she made to step forward, and Ruby put a hand on her shoulder. Neo looked back in frustration, before gesturing towards where Qrow and Tyrian danced in a circle, firing their guns at each other. 

"If he says he can do it, he can do it." Ruby said, and Neo sighed and stepped back. It was clear she didn't like watching any more than Ruby did, though perhaps for different reasons. 

Qrow spun out of the way as Tyrian came in with a high slash, his blade passing by inches from Qrow's shoulder as Qrow spun with his sword's momentum and brought it down, Tyrian raising his arms to block the blow, skidding back a bit as he laughed again. Ruby did a double take as Tyrian charged, and two Qrows ran to meet his advance. 

Ruby looked to Neo, who was concentrating, and understanding dawned, she was fighting in other ways now. One Qrow's sword slash was ducked as the other drove a boot into Tyrian's stomach, who was sent skidding backwards. The two Qrow's advanced, seamlessly moving to each other's paces, and lashing out from opposite sides. Ruby watched, confident Qrow could handle this random mugger. 

Tyrian leapt back and deflected one sword swing with one blade, before contorting himself to go low and to the side as the other Qrow slashed downward, and both charged again. Their blades were fast, and Tyrian moved onto the defensive, contorting his body at impossible angles to dodge, his tail lashing out at random intervals, forcing both illusion and reality to block or dodge.

Tyrian laughed and fired his gauntlets, forcing a Qrow to raise his sword and block as the other leapt wide, swinging downward. Tyrian deflected the strike with one gauntlet while the other drove through Qrow's chest, and the illusion shattered. Ruby felt relief replace panic, and the real Qrow leapt high, slamming down with a massive two handed strike, which Tyrian blocked with both hands, his knees bending as the force sent a shockwave crashing outward. 

Neo staggered to one knee, panting. Ruby looked over at her, concerned. She walked over to where Neo was getting back to her feet. She looked over as Ruby approached and waved her off, breathing slightly loudly. Apparently moving illusions like that are alot more work.

Tyrian grinned and fired his machine guns at Qrow, who leapt back and spun his sword to block the shots, while Tyrian moved in a circle, firing both guns. Ren, Nora, and Sarge all charged when Tyrian turned his back, while Carolina opened fire with her rifle. 

Ruby began to change her rifle's ammo clip from shock to normal as they drew closer. Nora and Ren leapt at diagonals, crossing their slashes as Tyrian deflected both while going low, laughing that damn laugh of his, Ruby wanted to rip his voice box out. Tyrian spun on his tail and kicked both in the head, before launching forward and sending a boot into each of their chests. Ren and Nora went flying back as Sarge ducked and came in low, firing his shotgun at Tyrian's legs, who slid to the slid and kicked at Sarge's face, who ducked in time to catch another boot to his chest, sending him right along with Ren and Nora, while Tyrian's tail blocked Carolina's bullets with amusement. 

Tyrian charged towards them, and Ruby readied Crescent Rose, while Neo twirled her umbrella and stepped forward. Qrow 's blade caught Tyrian's and they stood in gridlock in front of the group.

"No! Stay back!" He said, pushing against Tyrian's blade.

Ruby sighed and gritted her teeth, Qrow wasn't making this easy. She hated watching as people fought for her, it made her feel like it was all her fault when someone got hurt. 

"Fine!" She grabbed her rifle and ran towards the highest building, firing down towards the floor to reach the highest roof. 

Tyrian and Qrow were easy enough to spot, but it was significantly harder to get a clear shot as both moved with speeds that made it hard to track their bodies, let alone get a clear shot as they moved around the square. Tyrian's tail drove past Qrow's head, and when it came back it wrapped around his weapon, yanking it out of his grasp. 

Ruby snarled and sighted in on Tyrian's head, and fired. The wind kicked the shot a bit left, and it struck the concrete, sailing in front of his eyes. She fired rapidly in frustration, but his tail moved to block the shots. 

Neo moved in, fast and hard. Tyrian struck with his tail, and Neo ducked under it, kicking with her back leg around towards his chest, and Tyrian leaned left, directly into a jab from her umbrella, sending him staggering back. He snarled and charged at Neo as Qrow made his way to his weapon. Ruby watched as Neo and Tyrian fought. Neo ducked and dodged everything, using illusions to keep Tyrian off balance as he fought, striking from blindspots. They were fairly evenly matched, with Neo only landing several glancing kicks or strikes with her umbrella, before grinning wickedly and leaping into the air, spinning with a downward kick, which Tyrian dodged, only to have Neo slam her other foot into one leg and slam her extended umbrella's canopy into his chest, sending him skidding back towards where Qrow's scythe was waiting. 

He turned and raised his gauntlets in time to block the strike, though it sent Tyrian flying into a nearby building, where he crashed through the upper story, and Qrow leapt up and followed him in. Ruby waited for a second, before leaping down and running towards the building. Neo fell in beside her, and as they drew closer the wall exploded, and Qrow was thrown free, rolling. He threw his sword and used it as a brake pad, rising to stare into the smoke. Ruby noted with a small tinge of fear his Aura had taken a beating. Tyrian rushed forward, his Aura failing and collapsing. Qrow grabbed his sword and leapt back, before they clashed again. 

Ruby leapt forward, her semblance helping as she spun and swung towards Tyrian's head, only to have him duck and kick her back as she staggered. Neo was there, catching her with a steadying hand, before dashing towards Tyrian with Qrow. Tyrian kicked out at Neo, who let the leg pass over her shoulder as she ducked, grabbing it with one hand and yanking downward on it as she also kicked upwards, her boot landing in Tyrian's groin. He screamed in pain before driving his tail into Neo's arm, her aura shattering with the blow, and she rolled away unharmed. Qrow's sword came down towards the tail, only to have it retract. Ruby watched as Qrow swung with his sword and they dueled again. 

Ruby watched as Tyrian over extended his tail in a strike, and she struck. Her semblance let her close the gap in a second, and it was only another before the tail was severed. Tyrian staggered back in pain, and Qrow kicked him in the chest, sending him crashing into a building. 

"Argh! You...you bitch!" He screamed, still moving randomly to try and stop the pain from a severed tail. 

He began to mumble to himself as he adjusted, before swearing at them again and running. 

Ruby deactivated Crescent Rose and ran over to hug Uncle Qrow, who stiffly hugged her back as the others walked over, clutching various wounded body parts. Neo began walking over towards them, Grif and several others raised their guns, and she froze, slowly raising her hands while looking at Ruby, and raised an eyebrow. 

"Guys, she's cool." Ruby said, stepping in front of Neo, who glanced at her.

"Bullshit. That whore threw me out of a window. I want to return the favor, that skyscraper over there should do nicely." Doc had gone full O'malley, and Ruby eyed his rifle carefully. 

"Cool, another traveler has joined our party. I think we should be more focused on asking you." Carolina said, pointing at Qrow, "a few questions." 

Qrow sheathed his weapon and sighed. "I have a feeling its going to be more than a few."

Grif looked at him, "Dude, have you met us?"


	17. Sea Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Washington face off with a Sea Grimm aboard The Golden Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, I've got school coming up and have projects and life stuff to deal with, and thus haven't had barely any writing time. 
> 
> Please be patient and work with me on this, hopefully I can get into the swing of things more in a little while.

Washington turned the page, and glanced at the next chapter. He leaned further back in the chair of Blake's quarters. Her father had obviously only planned, or wanted, one, as the bed and accommodations were designed with only Blake in mind. Blake was currently curled up reading on the bed, legs crossed in a book stand. Washington always found something new that called to him whenever he looked at her. Right now he was busy tracking how her ears would twitch for something exciting, or flatten if she was reading something sad or depressing. He had yet to figure out what meant she was reading something happy, but he was making progress. 

"Could you stare any more obviously?" She said as she turned a page, not looking up. 

He looked up at her, and closed his book, A History on the 4 Kingdom's. "How did you know?" He leaned forward a little and took of his helmet, something he still wasn't entirely used to doing. 

"I didn't. I took a guess, and you confirmed it." Blake smiled and turned her page. Washington chuckled.

"I see. You are a crafty minx sometimes, you know that, right?" Washington winked as Blake looked up to glare at him. Her eyes could pierce destroyer armor, but it was still amusing to poke the cat every now and then. She didn't reply, and just turned the page.

"So, how are you enjoying the book?" Washington asked, walking over and crawling in beside her. Blake adjusted her position, curling up against him as she kept reading. 

"It's good. The imagery is beautiful, and the cultures woven into the book are breathtaking. Do you have dwarves and elves on your worlds, or are they more of the fictional elements?" Blake asked, and Washington smiled at the thought. 

"No, we don't have elves or dwarves. Tolkien's main connections to reality in those books were thematic, like love, loss, war, companionship, greed, folly, envy, pride. I'm surprised you haven't read more fantasy novels given your passions." Washington said, watching as she kept reading for a while.

"We don't have as much in the way of this out here. Most fictions written here are set in Remnant, there's nothing quite like entirely new worlds and stories. I think its wonderful, are there any others?" Blake asked, setting the book aside and yawning. 

"Plenty. I'll see if there aren't any more on the ship. Speaking of stories, how are you going to explain us to your dad?" Washington gestured to the 1 person cabin they were currently in. "He doesn't seem like he wants you with anyone at the moment."

Blake considered for a minute, "I hadn't gotten that far. Does it worry you?" 

Washington shook his head, he couldn't imagine feeling bad about being with Blake, to anyone. "No, I'm more concerned about you. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Blake looked at him again, her ears flattened in annoyance. 

"I'm not a kitten Wash, I can handle myself." Blake said, and Washington put his arm around her shoulder.

"I know, but everyone needs a little help every now and then. I'm just trying to make it so you don't have to learn that the hard way." Washington said, idly scratching one of Blake's ears. She tensed at first, and then relaxed, resting her head against his shoulder and purring. 

They sat like that, both reading the same book as they lay side by side. Washington was afraid to breath, as if moving would shatter the moment forever. Life, the cruel bitch it is, shattered it for him anyway. 

"ALL HANDS, BATTLESTATIONS!" The Captain screamed over the speaker, and Blake and Washington both jolted upright.

"Feel like fighting?" Washington said as he grabbed his helmet, looking at Blake, who was reloading Gambol Shroud. 

"What do you think?" Blake said, slinging Gambol Shroud over her back. 

"I know, I know, you didn't get to finish your chapter. I'm not happy either, I was enjoying the pillow talk." Washington said as he grabbed his battlerifle from the closet, checking the ammo counter. Blake just glared at him from the door. 

"Right, sorry. Focusing." Washington apologized, and Blake nodded before running towards the stairway to the deck. He followed after her, slipping on his helmet. The familiar interface booted into life, and Washington rubbed Blake's collar 3 times for luck. It had become his battlefield prayer, every marine had one. 

His stomach knotted as he cradled his rifle, running out of the hatch and onto the deck, pushing past passengers that were all to eager to seek safety in their quarters. A giant Grimm was raising itself out of the water, like a serpent. Blake had her sword drawn, her white coat flapping slightly as the wind blew threw the ship. Washington mentally reminded himself to adjust his aim accordingly. 

"That's...one big sea lizard." Washington said, as more of its scaly dark body emerged. It had a pattern work of white armor running along its sides, and its claws and face were mostly covered in the armor. 

"The Golden Wave has a heavy cannon though, it should punch right through, if we can get it to the bow." Blake said, crouching low as Washington stepped up beside her, rifle raised. 

"Right. What's the plan boss?" Washington asked, his mind slipping back into combat mode, and the freelancer squad structure that came with it. 

"Follow my lead!" Blake ordered, before running to the ledge and jumping, using a clone to throw herself towards the beast. Gambol Shroud latched onto the dragon's snout when she threw, and Blake spun. Washington sighed.

"Winging it it is then." He grabbed his newest requisition from the Shatterpoint's armory, one of Carolina's grapple guns. He fired at its lower neck, holstering his battle rifle and drawing a pistol. 

He swallowed nervously as the grapple flew. "It can't be that bad, right? I mean Carolina does this all the timmmmmmeeeeee......" He screamed as he was yanked at high speeds towards the dragon. He slammed into its side with a grunt as Blake spun around it, firing her pistol at its exposed back hide. 

Washington holstered the grapple gun and grabbed a scale, firing into a gap in its armor. The dragon screamed and Washington's arm was almost torn out of its socket as the thing dashed forward. Blake trailed along behind it, hanging on to her ribbon as it flew back towards the ship.

"See any weak points?" Washington called, still firing into its side.

"No!" Blake shouted as the beast flung itself sideways. 

Washington saw the ship draw close and leapt, his training kicking in as the deck came up. He holstered his pistol, bent his knees and rolled to his feet, drawing his battlerifle. Blake landed next to him with a grunt as he opened fire on its eyes, bullets peppering the armor near and around the Dragon's eyes. Washington swore to himself, the thing moved to fast for such a precision shot. 

It dove towards them, and Washington felt his boots auto lock to the surface as the Captain threw the ship sideways to dodge, several deck chairs flying into the ocean with the force of the move. Washington ejected a clip and reloaded as the dragon spun and came over the top of the ship, diving back into the water on the other side. 

Blake leapt to the crow's nest while Washington turned and ran along the second level deck, his motion tracker showing the thing was right underneath him. He turned rifle raised as water splashed onto the deck, the dragon rising from the water. He opened fire again as Blake leapt from the Crow's nest, slashing at its armored snout. Several cannons from the side of the ship fired into the dragon's side, and it thrashed its head in pain. One such thrash slammed the head into Blake, who went flying back onto the deck with a thud, landing on her back, she rolled to right herself. Washington leapt over the second story balcony, cursing Blake's lack of a bio-readout on his HUD as he ran over. 

Blake tried to rise, but dropped, grabbing her arm. Washington knelt down as the heavy cannon sprang out to their right. Blake gritted her teeth in pain, still crouched. Washington remembered his medic training from freelancer and gave her a once over. She looked fine, no noticeable cuts or injuries, the only possibilities that worried him were internal bleeding or broken ribs. 

"You good?" Washington asked, and Blake clenched her teeth and nodded. 

"Focus on the Grimm, not me." Blake said, and Washington turned, and had to up his HUD's optic zoom to made sure he was seeing this right. 

The damn thing was sprouting wings. Washington swore rather vividly, he wasn't fond of the flying Grimm, not since he threw himself off one a few months ago. He hoped that cannon wasn't just a show piece and could actually bring that thing down. If Blake was down, he wasn't sure he could do it himself. The beast flapped its wings, and winds slammed into the ship, which lurched to the side slightly. Washington's boots locked to the surface, and Blake dug her claws into the wood as chairs and other deck ornaments flew off the ship into the water below. 

"Heavy Cannon, open fire!" The captain shouted, and Washington sighted in. 

The boom was certainly impressive, but it missed. The dragon flew wide left, curling itself up to avoid the blast, before re-positioning to the front of the bow, its mouth opened and glowing. Washington had dealt with enough plasma bombings and general shit to know what was coming next. 

"Sure, why wouldn't it breath plasma? Its not like this was going to be fair anyway." Washington said, his mind racing.

There was one good thing he could say about the director, Project Freelancer's training made sure its agents were resourceful, and knew how to adapt on the fly, something Wash found himself relying on a bit too much for his liking these days. Washington combed through both his and Blake's arsenal. Gambol Shroud, several dust clips between them both, standard issue battlerifle, standard issue magnum, grapple gun, two knives, one dust, one regular, shadow clones, two frag grenades...

"Blake, I need your red dust clip!" He shouted, and Blake gave him a look, before reaching into her belt and tossing it. 

Wash caught it, palmed another grenade, and threw. He drew his pistol, and as the two arched towards the neck of the beast, he fired. The explosion caused its head to yank back, and the plasma beam streamed to the side, and several of its armored scales near its neck fell off. Washington raised his rifle and pulled the trigger. Washington swore as nothing came out, and his gun jammed. It probably couldn't have come at a much worse time, and he threw the battlerifle to the ground, drawing his grapple gun and pistol.

Washington fired the grapple gun, and braced himself. Either the second time made it easier, or the adrenaline was actually doing something useful for once. He slammed into the dragon with a grunt, before firing into the Dragon's chest again. It screeched and thrashed, and Washington was thrown free. 

"Oh shit..." He said, raising his grapple gun and searching for something on the ship to latch onto. 

Blake slammed into him as he fell towards the water, grabbing him and flying towards the nearby rock cropping. Washington jerked against her chest when the slammed into the ground, and Blake slid with the impact, grunting. She looked down at him, and Washington craned his head to look up at her eyes, which were filled with concern. He smiled behind his helmet, and relaxed in her grip.

"Nice catch." He said, trying to keep his voice relaxed. "Guess you could say I fell for you." 

Blake's ears twitched, and her eyes switching from concern to annoyance. "Ugh, just shut up and fight." She dropped him, and Washington rose to his knees as she ran towards the dragon. 

"On it boss." He said, once again slipping into Freelancer jargon. 

Blake leapt to the front of the ship, and the dragon charged its plasma attack again. Washington fired his grapple, and it landed on the ship's heavy cannon. He holstered his pistol and held onto the grapple with both hands. 

"Here goes nothing." He whispered, and the grapple attached, and he was yanked forward again.

Blake drew her sword and hissed at the dragon as it finished charging, before opening fire. Washington gritted his teeth as he slammed into the cannon, bending his knee's with the impact. He clenched his fist and braced himself, before trying something that got Delaware killed in training. He dumped all his suits energy save the shields into its external power pack, and activated its solar mode. He felt his armor grow heavier and his arms sagged under the now unassisted weight, and his HUD flickered and died. The plasma beam hit a second later, and Washington was thrown backwards, his shield depleted and his armor's paint slightly singed. The transfer was nowhere near perfect, but his armor absorbed enough energy to weaken its blast enough for his shield to take the hit. He slammed into the ship's main building, winded and dazed. Blake looked at him with widened eyes, and he gave her a weak thumbs up.

"If you can clip its wings, we can take it!" The captain called down to them. 

"Blake, here..." Washington coughed, still winded. He pressed against a rib, fearing he might have cracked it. He tossed her the grapple gun he was holding with the other.

Blake caught it in her free hand, before nodding to him, her face set. She turned and raised one arm, firing the grapple gun at its wing, and letting it pull her up. Washington watched as she landed, her sword tearing through its wing, leaving it tattered and useless. He got to his feet, wincing slightly as his chest ached in pain. His readout put them at around 400 meters up, a deadly fall, even for a huntress. He watched as Blake jumped, and mentally traced her fall.

"Time to return the favor..." Washington muttered to himself as he jumped onto the railing of the ship and pushed off, landing into an awkward sprint as he ran. He turned and watched as Blake fell, losing control of her descent as she reached the 200 meter mark. 

Blake slammed into his arms with enough force to drive him to his knees and shatter his already battered aura. He gasped breath, winded. Blake hung in his arms for a second, catching her breath. 

"So, about strapping freelancers..." Washington said in between gasps. Blake looked at him and gave the tiniest of grins, before wiggling out of his arms.

"I'll let you know when I find one." Blake gave him back his grapple gun, and Washington drew his pistol. "Now help me finish this." 

The dragon wasn't done yet. It emerged to slam into the rocks, sending them flying into the ocean. Washington felt the rocks give, and leapt to the next outcropping as Blake raced ahead of him, firing at the dragon with Gambol Shroud. Washington looked back, and almost tripped, catching himself at the last second. He focused on running, and the dragon kept crashing into the rocks, snarling and blasting short plasma blasts. Washington holstered his pistol and leapt off the rock, only to have the dragon slam into it right behind him. 

Blake slammed into him again, holding onto her ribbon and swinging towards a rock outcropping, only to have the dragon race past them, and turn. Washington froze as its plasma breath gathered, and Blake's ears flattened in fear. They both knew they were trapped, and Washington sighed, preparing to die. The Golden Wave's bow slammed into its side, and the breath went side-ways. The heavy cannon fired, and the dragon disappeared, half its top blown off. Washington sighed in relief as Blake leaned against the rock face and likewise relaxed. 

"So, how about finishing that chapter?" Washington offered as he set his hand on Blake's shoulder, and she looked back and smiled slightly. 

"I just need a rest." Blake said, sheathing her weapon.

"A cat nap?"

"Remind me to never let you near Yang again." Blake panted, as they jumped aboard.

______________________


	18. Gains and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Fang prepare to strike as Tucker tries to help Yang along in her battle with her inner demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure how to do the Yang/Tucker dynamic, what flavor I'm going for. Open to suggestions as always.

Private First Class Daniel Mitchell's checked his SMG, brushing off a bit of dirt as the pelican raced along the ground, its bay open. Remnant's landscape streamed past, and several of his squadmates checked their weapons, their black ODST armor the same for every squad member. Daniel had long learned to look past it, staring at the small details in their posture to tell who they were. The trooper next to him, Corby, was the medic. The sergeant, Zander, was looking over the pilots shoulder near the cockpit, his battlerifle slung over his back. Their sniper, Kiera, was adjusting her scope while aiming out the pelican's hatch. Next to her sat Kyle and O'Brian. 

Daniel tightened a strap on his chest piece, and sat back. It was always a plus when their deployment wasn't in a coffin. Last drop he had managed to land in one of the city's office buildings with Kyle and another trooper from 2nd platoon. 

"Listen up girl scouts!" Zander called, "Fireteam Omega just went dark. We're re-routing to investigate, so get set for a Blue's Clues op." 

"Shit, so I won't get to shoot something today?" Kiera said, looking back. 

Zander tilted his head, "They went dark for a reason private."

"Probably decided to take a nap." Corby joked, "Everyone knows the marines always try and skip patrol duty."

"Nah, they probably fell down a well or something and lost their signal." Daniel said, moving a spare ammo pack from the pelican's overhead rack to his belt.

"Well lucky us, I know you girl scouts just love spelunking. Now cut the chatter." Zander ordered, and everyone shut up. 

It took a few more minutes before the pelican set down just outside a small village. Daniel unstrapped with everyone else, before raising his SMG and running down the ramp with the rest of his squad. Zander walked out in front, his battlerifle raised, before knocking on the side of the pelican.

"Keep the engine running for us, flyboy." 

"Just be quick, I've got a fresh pot of coffee waiting for me back at Firebase Delta." The pilot quipped, and the ramp raised. 

Kyle slung his assault rifle over his back, and removed his helmet, before kneeling in the grass to inspect something. The rest moved to cover him, and Zander walked over and set a hand on his shoulder. 

"Find something Corporal?" His visor went opaque to transparent, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, a dust round canister, high caliber. Slight indent in the grass. Sniper maybe?" He handed the small cylinder to Zander, who rolled it around his fingers. 

"Damn. Kiera, what's the LOS on this spot?" Kiera walked over and knelt, sighting in with her scope. Daniel scanned the trees behind them, in case the sniper had moved positions.

"Sarge, I've got a bead on the town square...wait." Kiera paused, "got a downed marine, looks like one round, neck shot." 

O'Brian swore, and raised his SMG. Daniel swallowed, of course it was an ambush. 

"Alright, get tactical marines, we're going in there." Zander growled, and everyone raised their weapons, and closed ranks.

There were no jokes now, they had confirmed casualties in hostile territory. Daniel fell in behind Corby, and they advanced at a trot, with covering fields of fire. Daniel kept his SMG braced against his shoulder, barrel pointed at the ground slightly, and looked at the village as they approached.

"Sarge, look at the chimneys." Daniel said

Zander looked as they kept trotting. "Yeah, no smoke." No smoke. No people.

"Perfect spot for a trap." Kyle said, something they all knew. It was textbook kill box, and they were about to walk right into it. There could be 50 of the animal fucks waiting, and only 6 of them. 

The entrance gate was open, with several burn marks from dust shots. They piled up on one side, Daniel third in line. He set his hand on Kiera's shoulder, who likewise set her hand on Zander shoulder. He felt Corby put his hand on his shoulder. 

Zander brought out the optic probe, and attached it to his helmet. He snake the tiny camera around the corner, and paused. They all sat, quiet, tense. Their helmets muted their breathing, but it still was ingrained in them to be as silent as they could regardless. Daniel's drill instructor had always drove it home that tech breaks, soldiers don't. Half their training tech was faulty, on purpose, for that very reason. 

Zander raised his hand, and tapped his helmet. Friendlies. Two fingers raised. Two friendlies. Fist clenched. Two dead friendlies. Damn, the fireteam was down, all confirmed. Fingers forward, and Daniel pressed against Kiera, and Corby pressed against his shoulder. They moved, falling in line as they rounded the corner, weapons raised. Daniel scanned low while Kiera covered high. 

The streets were filled with trash, discarded belongings and small broken pieces of furniture were all over. The buildings were falling apart, with rain and elemental damage, collapsing roofs, and holes in the walls. Daniel followed Kiera as they slammed into the nearest building's wall, seeking cover. Zander and O'Brian took the opposite house.

"Kiera, take a position on that clock tower. Kyle, cover her." Zander said on their comm, risking a minimal break in radio silence. It still wasn't known if the White Fang could hack into their comm systems, but nobody was taking chances. 

"Roger, we're oscar mike." Kyle and Kiera took off, racing past Daniel towards the clock tower behind him. 

Daniel and Corby leaned forward, and Daniel glanced around the corner. The two other marines were propped up against a buildings around 40 meters in front of them. Zander nodded towards them, and they advanced, O'Brian and Zander covering them. Daniel raised his SMG and scanned the street as Zander and O'Brian moved up.

"Sarge, looks clear from up here." Kiera's voice called over the radio.

"Copy that. Take it slow Daniel." Zander said, and they cautiously stepped out of cover.

They walked over to where the two marines were propped up, and Corby knelt, checking their pulses. He shook his head. Zander knelt and grabbed a combat knife planted in the marine's shoulder, pinning him to the building. Daniel looked over their shoulders, and saw the bodies.

They were mangled badly, with cuts all over their armor and faces. A few burns were apparent on their faces, and their legs were twisted at unnatural angles. 

"Tortured. The bastards." Corby muttered, closing the eyes of the marines.

"But for what?" Daniel asked, raising his SMG and checking behind them. 

Zander turned and pressed a button, adding TAC-COM to the channel. "This is Venom-1-7 Alpha to Venom Actual, over."

A voice over the comm, "This is Venom Actual, we read you, over."

"We've got a location on Bravo 2-7 Omega. 3 confirmed KIA, hostile presence unconfirmed, please advise, over." Zander said. 

The voice turned, and faint chatter could be heard, before it returned to them. "Roger that Venom 1-7 Alpha, sweep and clear the area. Report back, and do not engage any hostiles unless engaged. Over."

Zander kicked a brick across the street. "Roger that Venom Actual, Venom 1-7 Alpha out."

Kyle swore over the comm, "Shit, now we're the girl scouts for real."

"Can it." Zander didn't sound happy either. "Prepare to move out, sweep the buildings." 

They lined up at the door to that building, and O'Brian prepared to open the door. Zander gave the signal to breach, and O'Brian kicked the door open. The explosion threw Daniel back, and he landed in a pile of trash, his ears ringing and smoke filling the air. 

"Shit! IED!" Kyle screamed, and Daniel rose to his feet. 

"O'Brian's down! Need a medic." Zander said, leaning against a building with his battle rifle raised. 

Corby grabbed his med-kit from his bag, running over to where O'Brian lay. His armor was cracked and blood stained, and he screamed in pain. Daniel crouched in cover across from Zander, his SMG raised and pointed down the street. 

"Kiera, see anything?" Zander asked, scanning the roofs behind them

"Negative. This smoke is making it hard to see shit." Kiera said, angry at either nature or herself.

"Keep looking." Zander said, before crouching and pressing his free hand to his helmet, calling TAC-COM again.

Daniel watched as O'Brian gasped, clawing at Corby's armor and thrashing. Corby tried to hold him down while grabbing for something in his kit, but was failing. He looked at Daniel, and jerked his head. 

"Help me hold him down." He said, straining to keep O'Brian down. "Come on soldier, focus. You're gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine."

Daniel rushed over, SMG raised at the door as he passed. He attached it to the magnetic holster on his right leg as he came closer, before kneeling on the other side of Corby. O'Brian looked bad, his shoulder pads had blown clean off, and there was a deep gash in his right shoulder. The chest piece had survived, but barely. There was still fragments and shards of door buried in the armor and in the gaps, and O'Brian grunted in pain as he shifted and thrashed. His helmet was the worst, with a large chunk of shrapnel slammed straight through the visor. O'Brian kept asking for his father, and Corby kept assuring him they'd see each other in a few days. 

Daniel held O'Brian's arms down, and he kept grunting in pain. His head moved from side to side as he lost his voice, panting hard and moaning. Corby held his head still, and peered into the helmet. 

"Damn, that must have been a pressure cooker, there's shrapnel everywhere. Your armor took the worst of it." He tilted O'Brian's head to the side, and inspected the massive metal shard wedged into the visor. Daniel looked at it as he held him down, it looked to be some type of sharpened shower curtain holder, filed down to a small and sharp point.

O'Brian was beyond words and kept thrashing. "Listen to me, you're gonna be fine. I just need to get this spike out. Sarge, get over here and hold his head still." 

Zander nodded, "Kyle, Kiera, get back here. We've got reinforcements headed our way." He ran over, and crouched behind O'Brian's head, and held it down. 

Corby drew a combat knife, and got to work. O'Brian tried to move away, but Zander held him firm as Corby began to saw at the spike, cutting it down at the visor's level. 

"Stay with me soldier, once the pelican gets here you're gonna get some R n R, just stay with us." Zander said softly, holding O'Brian's head still.

"Pain....S.Sarge,...ne.need meds." He grunted, and Zander looked at Daniel, who nodded. 

He reached into his combat belt and grabbed the numb-er, what they called the morphine needle each ODST carried for situations like this. Its unofficial purpose was to ease a comrade's passing, and every soldier prayed he'd never use it. Daniel jammed it into O'Brian's arm, and he relaxed slightly as the drug took hold, and didn't move as much as Corby sawed through the shard, moving fast. 

When the spike was sawed in half, they could remove O'Brian's helmet and assess the real damage. Zander pulled it off as Kyle and Kiera walked over, taking covering positions on each side of the body. Daniel forced himself to look, he had to know what his comrade was going through. Even his combat forged stomach tightened a little at the sight of O'Brian's face. 

The spike had been driven through the lower half of his eye and upper cheek, before the very tip slid out his right ear, with blood,pus, and dirt trickling down his face. O'Brian tried to close his eyes, but the eyelid touched the metal, and even drugged he recoiled in pain. The wound already looked to be festering, perhaps they had coated it with bacteria, or maybe feces. If so, O'Brian was already gone, the infection had a direct pipeline to his brain. 

"H..how bad?"

Corby didn't even pause. "Not bad. The surgery techs back on the ship will have you back on duty in no time." Everyone knew that was unlikely. With the eye torn up as bad as it was, along with any possible brain damage or wounds elsewhere, hell even infection, it was unlikely O'Brian would ever serve again. 

"Do...not, li..e, to me." He said, and tried to reach for his helmet, looking for something to see his reflection in. 

Kiera kicked it away and looked at him, her face carefully and forcefully cheerful. "Take it from me, if I wasn't spoken for, I'd date you myself once the techs remove that spike. Should leave a sexy scar." It was another lie, but what do you do when a comrade, a brother or sister is down, someone you've known forever. How do you tell someone like that they are most likely either going to die or live a cripple and outcast? You don't, not unless you want them going into shock, and you try to convince yourself the same thing. 

"Can we move him?" Daniel asked, still holding his arms down.

"Not until we get some more bio-foam in him. He'll go into shock if we try it." Corby said, "Still, he's lost alot of blood, and who knows if he has internal bleeding. We might have to try it." 

Daniel turned and scanned the skies for the pelican, but saw nothing. Something glinted in the corner of his eye, and as he turned to look, a crack resounded. Kyle slammed into the ground, his helmet tore open with a red dust round having burned through the armor. Daniel threw himself into cover with the rest of his squad, who lay prove amid the trash piles. 

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He drew his SMG and scanned for the signs of the sniper. Kiera carefully wove her rifle through a trash pile, and sighted in. O'Brian lay still, still aware enough to realize he needed to act dead, or having finally succumbed to the pain. Daniel refused to consider the other option. 

"Found you..." Kiera's rifle kicked, and then silence. 

Something landed on O'Brian, and exploded. Smoke filled the area as they coughed and rose to their feet, weapons raised. Daniel switched to night vision, and saw several shapes rushing at them. Dust rounds raced past, and he opened fire. His SMG kicked against his shoulder, and one dropped. He dropped into cover as dust rounds flew past him, and Zander fired his battlerifle, swearing vividly. 

"This is Venom 1-7 Alpha, we're being overrun, 10 plus hostiles, be advised.. 10 plus hostiles..." He screamed, firing over the cover as Daniel reloaded, and Kiera drew her pistol. A round struck his visor, and he dropped. 

A White Fang dropped from the roof, landing on Kiera's back, sword raised. Daniel fired his SMG, and it dropped as Kiera rose to her feet, firing her pistol. A White Fang vaulted over Daniel's cover, and he fired. His SMG ran out of ammo after the third shot, and the White Fang's aura broke, sending him staggering. Daniel charged as he recovered, and tackled him into the middle of the street, slamming his helmet into the Tiger faunus's head, and he roared in pain. Daniel drew his combat knife and drove it downward, ending its roar. As he tried to roll into cover, several rounds tore into his side, and he collapsed. He saw red, and it slowly faded to black. He wondered if Kiera would make it to the pelican to warn the pilot, and then he saw his drill instructor, then nothing at all. 

_____________________

"Third bird we've taken." One said, as they gathering around the struggling pilot, whose bird lay ahead, dirty but taken intact. It would be their ark for revenge. 

"Yeah. Think it'll be enough?" Another said as a member of the group backhanded the pilot, who was swearing at them.

"We our refugee spies? Yeah." One stretches.

They watch as the pilot is systematically beaten. There is no malice, just cold indifference. After all, they're just beating a rabid animal for its own good. A few wanted payback for friends in the warehouse, but never once did emotions show on the outside. Adam despised such personal pettiness, viewing it as a crusade for the good of the race, with personal vengeance something to be avoided. One or two noticed his personal crusade against Blake, but none commented.

Adam walked over to their fight ring, and pushed his way to the front. "You and you, pile and burn the bodies. The rest of you, start loading the ship. We leave in a few days, and then they lose aerial dominance."

They sprang to work, all eager to finally be striking back at the hated human invaders. The White Fang always triumphs, of that they are certain.   
_______________________

 

Tucker knocked on the bulkhead near Yang's door before entering. The room was still rather messy, with discarded meal trays and other such assorted waste gathering in the trashcan. Yang herself was sitting on the couch, watching the holographic news feed. She looked up as he entered, and nodded to him. 

"Hey." 

"Hey, anything interesting on that thing?" Tucker asked, sitting down on the couch next to her, and depositing the various snacks and drinks he'd pillaged from the ship. ATLAS was sending them mostly packaged foods, and that meant sugary goodness for Tucker whenever he raided the mess hall. 

"For me, everything. I never even knew a place called Iridion existed, let alone that there have been armed riots in the streets for the past week. Or that there was a treaty signed between the Arbiter's forces and the UNSC's. Still wish that this thing had Remnant TV." Yang said, reaching for a soda with her mechanical hand. 

"Glad to hear you're feeling better. Want to hit the ring after our exercises, if you think you've got a grip on that mechanical wonder of yours." Tucker said, and Yang sighed.

"It still feels...wrong. I can use it, but it still doesn't feel like me, like something I can fight with." Yang said, frustrated. Tucker set a hand on his mechanical arm.

"Don't worry, you've got this. You just have to learn to go with the flow. I mean, look at us, a bunch of fuck ups that somehow managed to not kill each other, but kill the meanest motherfucking mute in the galaxy, save a planet, and I even got knocked up along the way." Tucker set his armored boots on the table, and drank from a soda. Yang rolled her eyes.

"There is no way you got knocked up. Besides, this isn't just going with the flow. I can do that in everyday life, and the hand works fine. Its about controlling the flow, in combat I need to be better, NEEDED to be better. But I wasn't, and I won't be. Maybe ever." She sighed and changed the channel to some crappy space documentary on floating blue scrotums that fixed stuff.

Tucker needed to keep her positive, needed to make her believe in herself, so that she would heal. Yang just wanted to wallow, and he saw that vibrant, and if he was honest with himself, sexy as hell spark of life and vigor slowly cooling in the frost. Blake was also hot, but he never poached from friends, regardless of his successes, or failures. Ruby was cute, but he remembered Yang's reaction in the hanger. Weiss would freeze his nuts for fun, and he never stuck his dick in crazy.

Instead he changed the channel input, and picked up one of Yang's old D-Dock controllers and stuck it in her hands.

"Really?" She asked, looking at him.

"If you want to learn how to use that arm to fight, we can start with a fighting game." Tucker said, grabbing a controller of his own. The screen loaded up the newest fighting game, a present from Tai, last year's Christmas present. 

Tucker played the game like a cardshark, getting close victories, just by a hair. Yang was good, but he had played fighting games for years. Church had downloaded an emulator onto his helmet, and that was the only thing that saved him from the soul crushing boredom of Caboose whenever Washington had disappeared into the ship for parts. 

He dodged Yang's attack, kicked her avatar in the chest, and it toppled over in defeat. "Hah! Got you again, just barely." He turned and gave Yang a grin from underneath his helmet. He knew she recognized it.

"Keep talking jackass, I'm coming for you." Yang turned and grinned, her purple eyes vibrant. Tucker nudged her shoulder.

"You talk a big game blondie, prove it." he said

"Blondie? Now your asking for it tin-head." She grinned and pressed the rematch button.

Tucker grinned and pressed accept. The next match was more intense, and Tucker kept himself barely behind Yang. Their character's bobbed and weaved through the side scrolling combat fight, and Tucker glanced occasionally at Yang, who was leaning against the couch corner, one leg on the couch, other other against the table as her hands moved across the controller. The mechanical hand deftly and confidently moved across the controller, and Tucker smiled to himself.

As his avatar took a throw and collapsed in defeat, he turned to Yang, "Alright, lucky hit. Two times out of 3?" 

She turned and grinned, "You want me to kick your ass again? Fine with me." 

They began again, and Tucker kept slowly drawing Yang out, and she kept smiling in her victories, taunting him with a smile or a punch to the shoulder. He would nudge her or make a snarky comment when he won, and they would resume the duel. Empty soda bottles and snacks piled up around them as they played through the night. Tucker was too lost in the moment to realize, or care, when he had to start trying in earnest, and would still lose even now and then. 

Yang put her feet on the table, and they starting talking, about nothing. Tucker told Yang about Earth, the stars, the cities, the grass, the animals, the cultures. Yang would listen, while intently focused on the game at the same time. She in turn would tell him about how Ruby and her would play hide and seek in the barn, until Tai would come to fetch them for dinner. Yang and her sister would giggle and hide, until Tai would eventually find them, and ruffle their heads before leading them in to wash up. Yang told him about Signal, her friends, her favorite memories in Vale. Tucker wouldn't interrupt, except save a few sex jokes or to interject his catch-phrase. Yang would laugh and punch him, and he would chuckle a little in return. Tucker in turn told her about Blood Gulch, the days when Church and he would both go behind the cliff and get shitfaced whenever Flowers ordered some extra for "morale". They hadn't talked about anything important, but then again, when had anything important ever been talked about in that canyon?

Tucker yawned before winning the next round, and Yang threw a soda bottle at him. He grinned and the next round started. They kept playing and talking for hours, until Yang yawned and stretched out, laying her head on his lap as she played facing side-ways. Tucker froze at first, and Yang used the opportunity to launch a combo that knocked his character out of the game. Tucker didn't really care, he was too busy trying to not pop a boner. They kept playing, however Yang soon fell asleep, and Tucker looked down as her chest rose and fell.

"Well shit, how am I supposed to get to my room?" Tucker grumbled to no one in particular. 

He didn't, he simply laid his head back and went to sleep on the couch, Yang's smooth breathing relaxing him. He dreamed of Church, and the fight her never came back from. When he woke up, the room was lit, the mess from before was moved into the trash can, and the TV was off. Tucker looked down at his lap, only to find a pillow on it. 

"Morning." Yang said as she walked in from the bathroom, brushing her teeth with her mechanical hand. 

"Morning. Sorry about crashing in your room, I didn't want to wake you." Tucker said, getting up to stretch. 

Yang shook her head, and spit into the sink from the doorway before speaking. "Its fine. We were both comfortable last night." She winked at him and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, about that. In case you're still on drugs or something, I can forget it ever happened in case you might want to crush my nuts or something later." Tucker said, walking towards the door. 

Yang laughed, "No, I wasn't drugged. I just like hard pillows, and well, the armor was a good match." 

Tucker walked over and grabbed a fresh water bottle from the pack by the door, and took a swallow. "I'm glad you had fun last night, I know I enjoyed kicking your ass." 

Yang leaned back against the sink, both arms resting on its edges. "Yeah, it was fun. Though I seem to remember kicking your ass last though. Want to try again tonight?" 

Tucker paused. "Sure, so long as your dad isn't as ball grabby-happy as you are." Yang sighed at that.

"We're both adults Tucker, we've earned the right to make our own choices." Yang clenched her mechanical fist, "in more ways than one." 

Tucker paused, and they sat in silence for a moment. "So," He began slowly, no other girl had actually gotten him self conscious about his advances. Then again no other girl had put his nuts in a vice or been punched through concrete without a scratch. "tomorrow night, game night, as friends?"

Yang winked at him, sending him alot more signals he would have to sort through later. "Ball's in your court champ." She clasped him on the shoulder as she exited the room. "I'm starving, care to join me?"

Tucker shook his head, "No, I want to shower before Donut makes the whole place smell like a Korean beach spa." 

He tossed around the idea of really using the shower to his advantage, but discarded the notion. He wasn't in the mood for a fake when the reality was just down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss or Ruby to start off next chapter? Gonna cover both in the next 1 or 2, not sure which order to go in though.


	19. NOTICE: NOT A CHAPTER, JUST AN ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I've decided I'm going to wait for volume 5 to come out before continuing. Mistral just has way to many unknowns for me right now, and I'd like to some idea of where RWBY is going story wise to give a better sense of how I should proceed.
> 
> This work isn't dead, and I'm sorry if you wanted more soon, but I'd prefer to get some bearings with Vol 5 first, hopefully everyone can understand that. I'll still be working on other things in the meantime though.
> 
> Cheers!

Yeah, just read the notes. They cover it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this


End file.
